


Cover Me Up

by MooseDeEvita



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Is Alive, Charles is a blessing upon all our lives, Charles' bedroom eyes make a few appearances, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, I'm going to sneaky teach you Lakota while you read this, Natives writing Native characters, Romance, Slow Burn, Soft cowboys are best cowboys, cowboahs, ehhh, let's all go North with Charles and start a family, these characters are precious babies who deserve nothing but love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseDeEvita/pseuds/MooseDeEvita
Summary: Sadie and Charles run into Rains Fall’s daughter Keya, who informs them that Arthur is alive and has been healing with her father all of these years.  Together they journey to reunite with their long lost friend, finally finding what it was they’d been searching for all this time.Inspired by Charles saying that he wanted to find a girl and settle down, because that melted my heart!  Also Arthur, Sadie and Charles deserve all the happiness in the world





	1. Waŋží

 

> _Love was a dream_
> 
> _One I'd never seen_
> 
> _till you came along_
> 
>  

 

The rain began to fall in sheets around them just as Sadie and Charles reached the outskirts of Blackwater.  They hurried to hitch their horses out front before heading into the shelter of the saloon. Charles shook the wet hair from his face and scanned the room, taking note of the few other patrons who were keeping mostly to themselves.  A pair of middle aged men sat huddled together on the far end of the bar, studying a map. A few barstools away from them, a young girl sat alone picking at her food. Her long black hair was held back in two tight braids that fell down to her chest.  Just as Charles was about to turn away, the girl raised her head and locked her dark eyes with his. Something flickered across her face, an expression almost like recognition, before she turned back to the sad little peach cobbler in front of her. Charles turned back to Sadie, though he had a strange feeling that the girl was watching them.   

“Let’s grab this table over here.” Sadie said, dropping herself down onto a rickety wooden chair near the corner.  

Charles nodded, and walked over to the empty end of the bar to catch the bartender’s eye.  Returning to the table with two plates, he set both down in front of Sadie.

It had only been a day’s ride since they left Beecher’s Hope, but it felt like weeks.  The wedding had been lovely, seeing John and Abigail so happy after everything that they had gone through.  It had seemed like a natural place for the parting of the ways however, both Charles and Sadie had agreed on that.  The Marstons deserved a little peace and quiet, and some much needed privacy that they’d never been able to enjoy before now.  John had been sorry to see them go, but it felt like the right time for both of them to figure out their next moves.

Sadie had not been expecting to leave Beecher’s Hope anytime in the near future, so she surprised herself when she told Charles she would be following him north.  She had always found Charles to be a still pond, keeping his thoughts and feelings hidden well below the surface. Hearing him admit that he had been thinking of finding a nice girl and settling down had planted a little seed in her brain.  A little seed that kept growing into a bigger and bigger idea, of a life of her own again. She wasn’t sure what that life would look like, but she was excited to find out. 

Fate had stripped two good men from her, the first a loving husband who she had been able to share a brief time with, and the second; an outlaw who had saved her and helped her find out who she wanted to be before he too died.  She supposed that a person only got one or two real loves in their life, so she would just have to find something else to fill her days. Money was no longer a worry now that they had all shared the gold and money in Dutch and Micah’s cabin, so she didn’t need to be a hired gun or follow another bounty. Not that she had any plans to spend the money, she was still living the same way she had her whole life, nothing fancy.  So here she was, following Charles around to kill time while she figured things out.

It sure beat having to listen to Uncle complain about his “terminal” lumbago.

They ate in companionable silence, listening to the piano man pound away on the keys.  A group of men sang along with the piano, delightfully off key. Finishing off the last little bit of his stew, Charles leaned back in his chair with a quiet sigh of satisfaction.  Sadie chuckled as she grabbed both of the bowls. “I’ll get us a drink.” She said.

“That’d be great Sadie, thanks.”  Charles said. 

At his words, the girl at the bar perked up.  She pursed her lips and peered over at them curiously, her eyes focusing on Sadie as she strolled up to the bar to order drinks and then back to the table.  The girl seemed to be debating something in her head, swiveling her bar stool back and forth as she chewed on her lip. She came to a decision, hopping off the stool with cat like grace and marching over to their table.  Sadie raised a blonde eyebrow as the girl popped into the empty chair across from them.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your evening.  It’s just… are you Sadie Adler by any chance?” The girl asked, her voice coming out soft and soothing as if she was calming a horse.  

Sadie glanced at Charles quickly before smiling.  “And who might you be?”

The girl didn’t miss a beat.  “My name is Keya. I believe you both know my father, Rains Fall.”

Sadie and Charles both nodded, so Keya continued.  “Several years ago, my father found one of your friends injured and alone in the mountains.  He brought this man with us north, helping him heal. A short while back, we heard rumors that you were alive and somewhere down here as a bounty hunter.” Keya gestured around the room vaguely.  

“He did so much to help my father and our people, when most turned their backs on us.  I was happy to search on his behalf, it seemed to mean a great deal to him. I didn’t expect to ever catch up to you.  Any time I’d get close to your last known location, you’d already caught your bounty and moved on!” 

“Wait, are you saying… Arthur?  The man that your father found, was that his name?”  Sadie’s voice shook a little as she asked.

Keya nodded and reached into one of the pockets of the bag slung across her hip to pull out a worn piece of paper.  On the front was a drawing of Sadie, along with the unmistakable handwriting of one Arthur Morgan. “There was never any word on your gang, if anyone had survived.  Arthur was pretty sick, it took him years to get back on his feet. Then one day he heard someone say that you were the go-to bounty hunter in West Elizabeth. He wanted to come down here himself, but I volunteered to go instead.  It’s a long journey, especially for someone who is still recovering.”

Sadie frowned, and stared down into her glass of whiskey.  Her fingers gripped the cold glass so hard, she was sure they’d break right through.  Steadying herself with a long sip, she finally looked back up at Charles and Keya.

“He’s alive... “ Sadie breathed out shakily.

Keya nodded eagerly.  “He’s alive, safe and settled on our new land in Tiyatani.”

Sadie reached out, as if she was going to grip Charles’ arm, before she lifted her glass to her lips and finished the drink in one swallow.  “I need another drink.” She said hoarsely, and marched back to the bar.

Keya turned to look at Charles, and he could feel the weight of her gaze sweeping slowly across his face.  He was not one to get easily rattled, but there was something within her gaze that made him nervous.

“Also heard whispers about an unbeatable boxer, going by the name of Lone Wolf.  Arthur saw a poster and thought it might be you.” Keya pulled out another paper from her pocket, this one a well worn match poster.  Charles peered down at it, momentarily emotional from the knowledge that Arthur had been keeping an eye out for him. He pushed the poster back across the table to Keya, giving a small nod.

“I remember you.  From before, eh. You were so helpful to my father and brother, even though you didn’t owe us any kindness.  They weren’t your troubles, but you fought for us anyway.” Keya said softly.

A memory rose to the surface of Charle’s mind at her words, from 8 years ago.  A shadow of a girl, barely 13, slipping in and out of the crowd of people surrounding her father.  A swish of braids disappearing into the forest while the rest of the tribe sat around the fire in discussions of the future.  A giggle and chatter coming from within a glowing tipi as night set in while he talked with Rains Fall and Arthur just outside the door flap.  At the time he hadn’t paid much attention to her, but he remembered enough to feel like she was no longer a stranger at their table.

“It was the right thing to do.” Charles said simply.

Keya stared intently at Charles’ face, trying to read his expressionless face.  “It was the honorable choice, and it meant a great deal to my father. He hasn’t forgotten.”

Sadie slid back into her chair, dropping 3 tall glasses of whiskey out in front of them.  “Well, this changes everything I guess.”

Charles nodded, glancing at both women out of the corner of his eye as he took a sip from his glass.  “We were already planning to go north, now we have a true destination once we get there.”

“So you’ll come back with me, to see him?” Keya asked after a few minutes of quiet.  “Both of you?”

‘Of course!” Charles replied, patting Sadie’s shoulder as she nodded emphatically.   

Sadie raised her glass into the air, as if to give a toast, but she was only able to choke out “To Arthur!”  before draining her glass. Keya and Charles both tipped their glasses up too before taking a sip.

The news didn’t feel real.  Sadie didn’t think she could truly believe it until she saw Arthur again with her own eyes.  Touch him, make sure he wasn’t a ghost. Well maybe not. Even if he was a ghost, it was still better than not having him at all.

Keya let out a sigh of relief.  Traveling alone from town to town searching for a woman she’d never met had begun to wear on her.  Now she could finally return home, her two new companions in tow. She watched Sadie and Charles head upstairs, unsure why she felt relieved when they went into separate rooms.  Giving one last glance to the soggy peach cobbler, Keya stood and wandered up to her room. She didn’t know what exactly lay on the road ahead, but at least it was finally in the direction of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving this story a chance! I couldn't help myself, I love Charles too much! 
> 
> I'm not sure how often to update this, I have several chapters already written and the rest outlined. I was hoping to update at least every week, if not every few days if people like this.


	2. Núŋpa

Dusty streaks of early morning light broke through the dingy window, warming Keya’s skin.  She finished tightly braiding her hair, swishing the long plaits over her shoulder, and gave herself a quick look over in the cracked mirror.  Petite in stature, graceful and strong for her size, she had always been compared to a black cat. Nevermind the fact that her father chose to name her after the snapping turtles in the lake near where she was born.  Her long purple tunic was fraying and wrinkled in places, but her buckskin leggings still looked almost the same as when she had first made them.

Never having been overly concerned about her appearance, Keya wasn’t quite sure why she cared to look presentable now, but she did.  She decided to blame it simply on the fact that her new companions meant a lot to Arthur, who had become somewhat of an adopted older brother to her, so their approval mattered to her too.  Sure, that must be what it was.

The stairs creaked beneath her boots as she rushed down to the main area of the saloon.  Sadie was talking to the bartender, her long legs dangling from either side of a barstool.  Charles was leaning against the bar, taking a long drag on a cigarette. His beaded leather vest hung unbuttoned across his broad chest.  They both looked up as Keya approached, and there was an awkward silence as she reached them. She wasn’t used to being with other people after traveling alone for so long, and she was struck with momentary shyness.

“Do you need to stop in to the general store before we head out?”  Sadie asked, hopping from the barstool onto the peanut shell covered floor.  

“Might not be a bad idea.” Keya mused, and Charles simply nodded in agreement.  

They set off down the street as the town began to wake up.  Carts rumbled past them, filled to the brim with fruits and vegetables, and Keya had to hold herself back from grabbing an apple that was dangerously close to falling out onto the ground.  Though the day was just beginning, the general store was already bustling with people. The bemused store clerk called out to Sadie, asking her to let him know if there was anything they needed.  She came over to the counter, and began chatting with him as Charles and Keya wandered around the store.

As Keya eyed up a display case of jewelry, she saw Charles approach out of the corner of her eye.  He reached a long, well muscled arm out to pick up a necklace hanging down from one of the hooks. His brow furrowed as he inspected it, and then quickly set it down as Keya let out a small laugh at his expression.

“The necklace you have on looks better.” She said with a grin, gesturing to the necklace.   Charles contemplated her words for a minute before making a little “hmm” sound of agreeance.  

He went back to studying some of the other items spread out across the counter, though she saw his eyes flicker to her from time to time.  

Keya moved over to the display case closer to him and leaned in to look at all of the finely carved animals that were set out.  She reached in and pulled out a small bone carving of a wolf howling at the moon.

“Look, it’s you!” She said, pushing the wolf toward Charles.

He turned to see what Keya was holding, reached out and took the wolf from her outstretched hand, holding it up to the light from the windows.  A small smile spread across his face when he saw what it was. The change that took over his face, just from that smile, was something that Keya wanted to see more of.  He looked younger suddenly, closer to his age, instead of looking like someone who carried the whole world on his shoulders. She decided right there that she would try to make him smile each day, because it looked so good on his usually serious face.  

Keya watched him for a moment longer, savoring the little smile spread across his face before she filled a basket with the supplies she’d need for their journey north.  She had been traveling alone for almost a year searching for Arthur’s friends, so she was well versed in what to get. It would be a great change of pace to not only have company, but also have a set destination in mind.  Being a young woman of color alone on the road was not always an ideal situation.

Sadie clapped Keya on the shoulder, making her jump from her thoughts.  “Let’s hit the road while we’ve still got a full day ahead of us.”

Keya nodded, following her two companions from the store to their waiting horses.  Tashunke snorted impatiently at her as she approached, and Keya quickly fished an oatcake from her bag for him.  He crunched it loudly before giving Keya’s hand a gentle nudge. She let out a little laugh, smiling as she rubbed his soft nose with her finger tips.  Swinging her leg up and over him, she climbed up into the saddle and they took off toward the horizon.

~  

The first few days of their journey were spent slowly getting to know each other.  They were each quiet at first, letting the first day be filled with horse hooves hitting the scorched earth and an occasional screech of a hawk overhead.  By the time they’d set up camp for the night, Keya felt like she had a good picture of who both of her companions were. Sadie was sharp, strong and commanding in her presence, sure of herself and her skills.  Charles was a little harder to read, quiet and observant, his gaze piercing hers each time they locked eyes.

By the second day, they were each able to hold small conversations as they rode alongside each other. Sadie mostly wanted to ask about Arthur, and Keya did her best to recall each detail of every word he’d ever said in order to answer those questions.  No matter how many minor points that she could share, it wasn’t enough. Sadie was a starving woman, eating up each fact that floated her way as if her life depended on it. Perhaps it did, the more Keya thought on it.

She had originally guessed that Sadie and Charles were together, but it became quickly apparent that that was not the case.  While they clearly shared a close camaraderie, Sadie’s thirst for information on Arthur led Keya to believe that the woman’s heart belonged with him.  

Keya wasn’t always sure how to respond to Sadie, she couldn’t imagine how it must feel to learn that someone you cared for was in fact alive after having grieved for him.  Her brothers, uncles, cousins, and many other brave men who had died would for sure never come back. Watching her father bury most of the men of their tribe had left a lasting impression upon her.  The only men that were around were old and broken, or children, so she hadn’t really had an opportunity to feel the love that Sadie so clearly felt for Arthur. Grief had been the overwhelming theme of her life so far, love was almost a foreign language.   

Charles had stayed quiet most of the time, occasionally joining in on their conversations with a sentence or two.  Sometimes he would bring up a memory of Arthur, which always brought a smile to Sadie’s face. He’d slip in a memory of Rains Fall or Eagle Flies as well, his eyes sliding over to Keya as he’d reminisce. It would fill Keya’s chest with a deep ache, but somehow the memories coming from him didn’t hurt as much as when she dwelled on them alone.

As the days passed on, Keya often felt Charles’ eyes upon her.  She would look up from brushing her horse, or dragging water up to camp, and catch him watching her.  He always looked pensive, his face calm. It made it hard for her to decipher what his gaze could mean.  It became a comfort to her, a routine to their journey, glancing over and meeting his gaze. It made her feel safe, knowing he was there keeping an eye on her.     

On day five, Sadie ran out of questions to ask, or maybe was tired of repeating the same ones, and they road for the rest of the day in a comfortable silence.  They had all fallen into a pleasant routine, each seemingly having the same inability to sleep past sun up. They would pack up camp, ride as long as their horses were willing, and then find a safe place to set up for the night.    All three were hard workers, so chores were done quickly and there was always plenty of food. Charles and Keya would hunt or fish, while Sadie foraged for herbs and vegetables, and they’d end up eating well each night.

That fifth night, they were camped in a little grove of trees on a hill that overlooked the surrounding fields.  A small creek trickled down through the trees, the splashes of water filling in the gaps between cricket chirps. Keya finished digging a little trench for their fire and lit the kindling to get it going.  Just as she set up a long stone above the flames, Charles returned from the creek with two fish, already cleaned.

“Look at those!” Sadie cheered, setting down the knife she’d been chopping vegetables with.  

They lay the fish onto the now hot stone slab, and all three settled in around the fire.  Charles always let Sadie and Keya pick their food first before he ate, trying to make sure that everyone thought that they had a fair amount of food.  Little gestures like that were adding up in Keya’s mind. She couldn’t help but keep track of all the selfless acts that Charles did constantly without any expectations of a returned favor.  Each little act of kindness stirred a small warmth within her, like a glowing ember that lit up from a breeze. Keya wasn’t sure yet what to do with that feeling, so she just kept it tucked away inside for now.  

As they ate, Keya noticed that Charles kept eyeing up the last of the crispy fish skins that were left.  Finishing off her last bites of dinner, she slid closer to where Charles was sitting. He glanced down at her, but didn’t move away.  From across the fire, Sadie was leaning back on her elbows, legs outstretched with her boots crossed at the ankles. She turned her head to gaze out at the darkening sky, seemingly deep in thought.  A half finished bottle of whiskey rested on the cracked ground by her hip.

The logs in the fire crackled, sending little sparks out onto the dusty ground near Charles and Keya’s feet.  He looked down at one glowing ember at the edge of his boot, over to the fish skin, then back again. Slowly he leaned forward as if to grab the fish skin from the stone, but hesitated for a moment.  Sadie’s plate was abandoned on the ground, a few scraps of food still on it, showing that she was done eating. Charles glanced at Keya’s plate, empty and set far away from the fire, before moving his gaze back to the sizzling fish skin.  His thoughtfulness was painfully cute she decided, watching him struggle with wanting to be a gentleman while still hungry.

A mischievous grin spread across Keya’s face as she reached out with her fork, speared the crispy skin, and waved it near him.  Charles leaned forward, his elbows coming to rest on his knees, and shook his head in amusement.

“Oh, were you going to eat this?” She asked innocently, dangling the skin close enough for the delicious smell to waft up to his nose.

A quiet laugh rumbled from Charles’ chest as he smiled, shaking his head at her.  

“It’s yours.” He said softly, waving the skin away from his face.  

Keya shoved it at him.  “Go on, I know you want it.”  

Charles raised his eyebrows at her for a moment, surprise sparkling in his dark brown eyes before he relaxed back against the tree behind him.  They locked eyes, and Keya raised the fork to her mouth, pretending to bite down on the skin. Charles reached out, almost lazily, and snatched her arm.  He pulled the fork to his lips, his hand easily wrapping all the way around her wrist, and ate the entire skin in one bite. He gave an exaggerated “mm” of delight as he swallowed, and released Kaya’s arm.  

She sat there pretending to be shocked for a minute as they both grinned at each other.  There was a brightness to Charles face, more than just the firelight. It seemed to be radiating from the grin spread across his face.  That smile. It sent a little rush of warmth through her, settling into her chest. What she wouldn’t do to keep that feeling, that warmth.    

Just then, several logs in the fire collapsed, drawing everyone’s attention.  Keya popped up onto her feet, brushing the dust from her pants, and began gathering the plates and tea kettle from the camp area.  Grabbing a rag, she headed over to the creek to rinse them clean.

Sadie watched Keya retreat into the woods before turning to Charles.  “All these years spent together, who knew you could joke around.” She said quietly, a little smirk crossing her face.

Charles chuckled, tossing another log onto the fire.  “It’s been known to happen from time to time.”

Sadie nodded, the little grin growing across her pretty face.  “Seems to be happening more, as of late.”

Charles glanced quickly in the direction of the creek where they could hear Keya washing the dishes before returning his gaze to Sadie.  He shrugged, carefully keeping his face expressionless. “Being back on the road suits me, I guess.”

“Well, something certainly does.  That’s for sure.” Sadie said teasingly, patting his shoulder amiably.  When Charles remained still and silent, she added “It’s nice. Happiness is a good look for you.  All I’m sayin’.” She tossed her hands up in the air and shrugged. They shared a long look across the fire, Sadie with an eyebrow raised and Charles studying his fingers instead of commenting.  

Leaves crunched under Keya’s boots as she returned to camp, setting the dishes out to dry overnight.  She eyed up both of her companions, feeling as if she had just interrupted something though they’d both been sitting quietly when she approached.  Sadie drew her gaze up to Keya, stretching with a yawn as she stood up. Keya gave her a smile, and together they cleared the rest of the food away so that no animals would wander into the camp in the night.  Charles went to check on the horses while they cleaned up, making sure they were calm before he crawled into the tent. Keya curled up on her bedroll, watching the shadows from the flames flicker across the canvas of the tent.  Sadie plopped down beside her, both of their bedrolls shoved together to give Charles more room since he was so much larger. He untied the tent flaps, letting the canvas fall over the entrance and shutting out most of the remaining glow of the fire, before sprawling out onto his bed roll with a groan.  His long legs came a bit into Keya’s area, but she didn’t mind. Though they were still in the south, the nights were chilly so she relished all of the extra body heat from being sandwiched between her companions.

“One day closer to home.” Keya said quietly, her voice sinking into the cool air of the tent.  

Three sets of eyes closed, all drifting away into the heavy sleep of the exhausted.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for giving my story a chance! I think I'm going to try and update on Tuesdays and Fridays, or that's my goal anyway. Please let me know what you think so far, nothing inspires me more than hearing your thoughts :D


	3. Yámni

Keya slowly drifted awake, stretching her legs before registering that she had been curled up against something big and warm.  She blinked the sleep from her eyes and peeked out from her blanket to see a large chest breathing in deep, even breaths pressed against her cheek.  It took only a moment for her to realize that her very comfortable and warm pillow was actually Charles’ chest. His elbow rested on the ground between them, propping up his head on his hand.  Peering up at him, she saw that he was awake and looking down at her with a gentle expression on his face. Her cheeks burned as they locked eyes, and she was sure that he was fighting back a laugh.  

“Morning.” He said quietly.

“Morning.  Sorry about…” Keya gestured to the lack of space between them.  “I must have rolled over in my sleep, since you are so nice and warm.”   

Charles let out a little laugh, a smile spreading across his face that lit up the whole tent.   

“Don’t worry about it.  You seemed to be getting some good sleep, so I didn’t want to wake you.   Though -” He paused to smirk at her “you do have the coldest feet I’ve ever felt.”  

“Oh, you mean these feet?” Keya asked, sticking her icy toes against his ankle.

Charles pretended to jump back from the cold touch, rolling away as Keya waved another foot at him, and they both burst into laughter.  A bird gave a loud chirp from a tree over the tent, drawing Keya’s attention away from the warm feeling that fluttered through her chest each time Charles laughed.

Quickly rolling up her bedroll, Keya shoved her cold feet back into her boots and crawled from the tent.  Charles followed right after, and both turned to see Sadie sitting by the remains of the fire, sipping a cup of coffee.  Though a map was spread across her lap, Keya had the suspicion that Sadie had been keeping an eye on the tent. A brief rush of embarrassment flowed through her as she realized that Sadie must have woken up to see the two of them curled up together, even though it had been completely innocent.  

After the moment of embarrassment faded, she allowed herself to remember the way Charles’ chest had felt, moving up and down with each breath.  It had been a very pleasant way to begin the day. He didn’t seem upset or to mind it either, judging by the fact that he had let her stay there instead of waking her up right away or pulling away.  

“Finally decided to join the world, I see.” Sadie said, looking out at them from over her coffee mug.

Charles gave a small shrug and began disassembling the tent.  Keya gave an apologetic smile and hurried to pack up the rest of the camp.  As she stowed the last of her things in her saddlebag, she chanced a glance over at Charles.  A fizzy, excited flutter spread through her stomach when she saw that he’d been watching her too.    

All three headed back out onto the road in companionable silence.  The dry, dusty landscape had been slowly fading each day as they journeyed north and instead becoming lush and green.  Spring was in full bloom here with wild flowers lining the roadside, releasing some of their scent in the wind as they rode by.  

By midday heavy clouds had rolled onto the horizon, and the air was thick with the smell of incoming rain.  Sadie kept sending worried glances at the clouds, so when they approached a broken down wagon she had them pull off to the side to check the map.

“The sky doesn’t look too promising.  We’ll be lucky to make it another hour or so on the road before it hits.”  Charles said, his eyes focusing on the looming storm.

Sadie and Keya nodded, and Sadie pulled the map from her bag.  The nearest town was still a few days away, so they would have to find a place out here to make a shelter.  Sadie leaned forward as she ran her finger across the well worn paper, tapping a spot marked out to the side of their current location.

“Looks like there’s an outcrop of rocks ahead, we might be able to weather the storm there.”  

Charles came up behind Keya and leaned in to stare down at the map as well, nodding in agreement.  “Looks like our best option.”

While Sadie rolled the map back up, Keya noticed that there was a crate in the back of the abandoned wagon, and she climbed up to check it out.  Though most of the bottles had been smashed or cracked open, one intact bottle of tequila sat gleaming in the crate, begging to be picked up. She grabbed it, careful to avoid all of the broken glass around it, and slid over to the edge of the wagon to join the other two.

“Look what was waiting for us!” She said, presenting the bottle to Sadie.  

“Well now we have something to do while we ride out the storm.” Sadie said with a laugh, taking the bottle and safely tucking it into her bag.

Charles reached out his hands to help Keya from the wagon, fingers lingering on her waist after he set her on the ground.  

Finding a suitable area to take shelter was tricky, but they found a small cave with an overlook down the hill where the horses could stay.  Sadie and Keya made quick work of setting up camp and dragging in wood while Charles got the horses settled for the night. The rain caught up to them just as Keya got the fire started, pouring so hard that she couldn’t see out of the cave past the sheets of water.  

Charles appeared minutes later, his large silhouette framed in the doorway of the cave as lightning flashed beyond.  He wrang out his hair before flinging it over his shoulder and hustled to the glowing fire. The rain had thoroughly soaked through his clothes, leaving them clinging to his well built chest and shoulders in a way that Keya couldn’t look away from.  His muscles rippled and flexed beneath the drenched fabric as he walked past her, and she busied herself digging through her saddlebag so that he wouldn’t catch her enjoying the view.

Since they obviously wouldn’t be able to get any hunting done today, Keya pulled out a pot and filled it with rainwater.  When it began to boil, she added beans and a few other vegetables and herbs to the pot. After the beans had cooked for a few hours she mixed cornmeal, salt and water in a wooden bowl.  She rolled the dough into little balls, one by one setting them on the top of the bean pot’s lid, and flipped them once they puffed. Glancing up to see both of her companions watching her hungrily as the last corncake finished charring, she placed all of them onto a plate.  

Both Sadie and Charles had been quietly drifting around the cave, trying to be patient as dinner cooked.  Charles had changed out of his wet clothes, draping them on some boulders near the fire. Sadie was reorganizing her saddlebag, a folded up paper resting on her thigh.  Keya set two corn cakes on each plate before carefully pouring some of the beans on top of them, and set a plate down in front of both of her companions. Folding her legs beneath her, Keya slid into the space beside Charles and Sadie.  

The cave was small, and the front portion was dripping wet from the wind blowing the rain in, so they had to pack into the back area.  There was just enough room for a fire and their bedrolls, so all three sat together along the wall almost shoulder to shoulder. They ate in peace for most of the meal, no sounds but the bump of spoons along the wooden plates as the storm raged on outside. Flashes of lightning would light up the cave, followed by angry rumbles of thunder and the nervous whinnies of their horses sheltering under the rock overhang.

Sadie leaned back after finishing her dinner, pulling the paper from her bag and unfolding it.  Keya recognized the drawing that Arthur had given to help identify Sadie when she found her. There was a soft expression on Sadie’s face as she peered at it, her eyes inspecting the lines that Arthur had drawn.   

“When did he draw this?” She asked, breaking the silence. 

“He drew that a little over a year ago, to help me find you.”  Keya answered. 

Sadie ran her fingertips across the paper, tracing delicately along with Arthur’s looping handwriting.

“It’s pretty good, considering he hasn’t seen me in a few years.”

Charles leaned forward to examine it closer.  “More than pretty good, it looks just like you.”    

Sadie glanced sideways at him before examining the drawing again.  

Keya picked at a fraying string on her tunic, debating how much she should say.  The truth was that Arthur had made many drawings of Sadie over the time Keya knew him.  Especially on days where his cough was bad, or he was feeling wistful, her face seemed to comfort him.  Those were the kind of days where Keya would eagerly help him with chores just to hear more outlaw stories.  He would always perk up, no matter how rough his cough was that day, whenever he’d tell her a story about Sadie, Charles or John.  He didn’t seem shy about his fondness for Sadie, but still seemed like an overstep for Keya to say it directly. It wasn’t like Arthur had told her not to talk about his art in general though…

“He draws a lot of his memories, of both of you and his old gang.  Especially while he was stuck in bed for months, back when my father first found him.  They would sit there together by the fire together reminiscing, a pen and paper always in Arthur’s hand.  I think it helped him, thinking on all of you.”

Sadie and Charles both looked rather pleased to learn that Arthur talked about them frequently.

“He talks a lot about his younger brother John, too.”  Keya stated, thinking back to all of his stories. 

Charles nodded, leaning forward excitedly.  “John is alright, he got out! We were with him for a long time, helped him start up a little ranch for his family.”   

“When you break that news to him, he’ll be over the moon.” Keya said, loving the big smiles that spread across both Charles and Sadie’s faces.  There was an extra glimmer in Sadie’s eyes when they talked about Arthur. It softened her face somehow, though her expression stayed the same. 

There was a rustling as Sadie rummaged through her bag, and popped open the bottle of tequila they’d found earlier.  She held the bottle up, gleaming in the firelight, and raised her eyebrows at her companions. “Seems about as right a moment as any to burst this out.”

Charles eyed it up warily, but Keya scooched the short distance over to Sadie and held her mug out.  “I’ve never had this before.” 

“Well, drinking tequila usually goes one of two ways.  You either get nostalgic and cry, or you have the time of your life.”  Sadie paused, inspecting the bottle and taking a sniff at the clear liquid inside. “Quite possibly those two are the same thing in our situation.”   

After a small nudge of Sadie’s boot, Charles held out his own mug begrudgingly and they all took a sip.  It burned all the way down Keya’s throat, the heat weaving through the twists of her stomach and settling low in her belly.  This was something she could probably get used to. Whiskey always dulled her senses, made her tired and quiet. Which was good for a girl with too much on her mind who couldn’t sleep.  This on the other hand seemed to be warming her up and speeding up the gears in her head. She took another sip and leaned her back against the stone wall, loving the contrast between the cold stone and her burning skin.

Sadie lay on her side, taking a heavy swig from the bottle before letting out a satisfied sigh.  Her eyes gazed out at the rain, seeing something that wasn’t there. Charles sat with his arms resting on his knees, studying the inside of his metal mug.  Keya followed Sadie’s gaze out to the storm before returning her focus on Sadie’s face. There were questions hovering there, behind her eyes.

“So Arthur’s really doing ok then?” Sadie finally asked, her voice low against the rain.  “I’ve already lost him once, I don’t think I can do it again.”

Keya nodded.  “He’s getting stronger every day.  I guess some doctor had misdiagnosed him with tuberculosis, when it was actually an awful infection in his lungs.  Something tropical that he caught in Guarma and brought back here. My father made him start taking our medicine and teas, and he began to heal.  He still has a cough sometimes, but it’s nothing like when my father first found him. We had to practically force him to steam bathe in the beginning but now you can’t pull him out of there.  The healing would go a lot faster if he’d just quit smoking all of the time though.”

Everyone laughed at that, the sound echoing back and forth across the small cave.  Relief washed over Sadie’s face, and she took another sip from the bottle. She turned her eyes to Keya’s face, silently asking to hear more.

“Arthur has been a huge help around our new village.   Tiyatani has pretty drastic weather changes, so we’ve adapted by building cabins to make it through the brutal winters.  Spring, summer and fall are lovely though.” Keya added, seeing hesitation flash across Sadie’s face. “Arthur does most of the fishing, though I don’t let him cook.”

Charles laughed at that, remembering some of the unsuccessful meat and herb combinations Arthur had been willing to test out that no one else in camp would eat.  

“As soon as he was able to be up and walking, he started taking over chores for all of us.  Talked an awful lot about going out to find you guys too, even though he knew he wasn’t healthy enough yet.  It helped his spirit when he heard word that you were both out there somewhere, alive and ” Keya paused here, trying to hold back a little smirk because she’d heard these names muttered in loathing too many times to count “out of Micah and Dutch’s grasp.”

A dark look crossed over both Sadie and Charles’ faces at the mention, and Keya worried that she’d said something wrong.  

“Well we don’t have to worry about Micah anymore.” Charles said, flicking his cigarette butt into the fire.  

Sadie placed a hand on her stomach, marking the stab wound that still sent a shiver of pain through her from time to time.  Her eyes hardened as she stared intently at the fire.

Minutes passed, marked only by the sound of rain and the occasional snuffle of a horse.  Sadie still wore a solemn expression on her face, but slowly her brow furrowed and she looked out at the cave opening again.

“It will be a relief I think, to finally try to settle down somewhere again.  To not be constantly looking over my shoulder, or searching for someone, or drowning in thoughts of revenge.  Micah is dead. Dutch is a tired old man who didn’t even want to put up a fight, he just walked away.” There was a long pause.  “Colm is long dead. The man who started it all...”

Sadie took another long swig from the bottle of tequila, her eyes a million miles away from them.  “It feels like a lifetime ago, the old me. My other life. We were so young, married quick. Thought we had nothing but time ahead of us.”  A dry laugh slipped from her lips, and her eyes shut tight from the pain of remembering. “I hid in that cellar for three days while Colm and his men destroyed my home, terrified to do so much as breathe.  Look at me now. I don’t think my husband would recognize me. He certainly wouldn’t like who I’ve become, all that I’ve done.”

Another long silence came, Keya glued to her spot on the cold, damp floor.  

“See now, Arthur knows exactly who I am.  He saw from the start that I wasn’t some helpless little girl, and he never treated me that way.  Was the first man to do that, he never doubted me. When I thought that he died, I grieved for him in a way I’ve never grieved for anybody.  It wasn’t just sadness for me losing a friend, but for the world, to have lost a genuinely good man.”

Sadie blinked back one little tear that was trying to sneak out, against her wishes.  Once she steadied herself again, she looked over to Charles. His head was hanging low on his shoulders, eyes downcast into the fire, but he looked up to meet her gaze.  Nodding slowly, he raised his mug into the air at her before taking a sip.

Keya watched them both, in awe of the raw emotions that were flashing in their eyes.  Arthur’s stories and memories had always been a fun distraction for her growing up, a way to get her mind off of the awfulness of relocating far away from her ancestral home.  After her brother’s brash decisions that lead to his death, their people had to scramble to find a place that was far from the BIA’s overbearing gaze. She had assumed from Arthur’s stories that outlaws chose that lifestyle, but Sadie’s life had been stolen from her and forced her to become one.  Keya looked at Charles, his life and story a mystery that he seemed to be in no hurry to illuminate but she had a feeling he didn’t really choose to live that way either. He seemed to be guided by a strong moral compass despite having run with a questionable gang of men.

Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Charles took a sip from his mug and looked over at her.  

“I’ve never really belonged anywhere.  Never had a place to settle down in. It always felt like there wasn’t a space for me.  Maybe if my parents… my mother…” He glanced down at his hands, clearly wanting to pick the right words.  “I used to wrack my brain, wondering what if. What if my mother hadn’t been stolen by the BIA. What if my father hadn’t drank himself crazy over losing her.”  

Charles balled his hands into fists, rubbing the knuckles together as a scowl settled into his face.  “It felt like I was standing in a long hallway, with a foot in one door to my mother’s people, and the other foot in my father’s, without actually getting to be in either room.  I ran away at 13, and spent too long out there on my own. Arthur, and John and Javier, they were lucky to have been found by a group when they were young. It made it easy for them to live on the outside, and do the things you have to do to survive.  I was out there by myself, figuring out how the world worked through trial and error. Mostly errors.” A ghost of a smile crossed his lips, his dark eyes flashing up to Keya’s for a second. “I’m ready to have a place to hang my hat, to be a part of something.”

“My people will welcome both of you with open arms after everything you’ve done for us.  They’ve all fallen in love with Arthur, I know they’ll love you too.” Keya hoped they could hear the sincerity in her words.  “My father has never forgotten how you risked your life to bring Eagle Flies home to us.”

Fighting for sovereignty, for existence really, had cost the Wapiti dearly.  What had once been an enormous community of people had been whittled down to old men, women and children.  All of the able bodied men had been killed or captured aside from her father and a few other elders and tribal council members.  All of the women had taken on extra duties to survive, but it would be a great sight to walk back into their village with two new strong set of hands to help out.   _Big, strong hands._  Keya couldn’t help but let her eyes travel across Charles’ large hands, up his arms and to his face.  There was an expression there in his eyes, hungry and pained at the same time. That pain flowed across the cold, damp air of the cave, across the distance between them, and settled into Keya’s chest.  Her hand moved on it’s own, reaching out into the dark toward him before settling across her heartbeat instead. Dark eyes watched the motion, and he turned his body imperceptibly closer to hers.

Sadie let out a loud yawn, breaking the serious mood.  As if on cue, Keya’s own body yawned back in response. All three stretched and moved over to their bedrolls after throwing the last few bits of wood onto the fire.  Sadie lay on her side, her back to Keya and Charles and soon was snoring softly.

Keya curled up into a ball on her side, facing Charles.  A shiver ran through her body as a cold wind blew through the cave.  Charles peaked a sleepy eye open to look over to see her shivering under her thin blanket, teeth chattering from the damp air.  He opened his arms to make a small opening in his blanket, gesturing her toward him. Hesitantly she slid closer, resting her head on his arm and curling back up into a ball against his warm chest.  He pulled both of their blankets up over them before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Immediately she felt better, it was like sleeping against a furnace. As she drifted off to sleep, a little voice in her head thought _I could get used to this_.   

  

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have Tiyatani be Wisconsin/Minnesota area since we didn’t make it into the game and it’s close enough to Canada. Plus, obvious bias, but it's a great place to settle down for a happily ever after :D 
> 
> Thanks as always for sticking with this story! I've written a few chapters ahead because these characters won't stop hanging out in my head


	4. Tópa

A hazy fog seemed to hang in Keya’s mind as she stirred awake.  She knew that she needed to get up, but she was so warm and comfortable under the blankets.  Stretching her legs out straight and arching her back to get her muscles loosened up, she nestled back into the cozy heat of the blankets and Charles’ chest.  A rumble vibrated against her ear as Charles chuckled, leaning in toward her. “You can’t go back to sleep. We gotta get up and back on the road.”

Keya shook her head no, and tried to tuck up under him where it was nice and dark and cozy.  He pulled the blankets off of both of them, causing cold air to rush over Keya’s body and waking her thoroughly.  She groaned and sat up, giving him a frown though it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“About time you two joined the living.” Sadie called out, near the edge of the cave.  

A cat-like grin flickered across Charles face as he rolled up his bed, keeping his head low and yawning loudly as his response.  Keya grabbed the last of her things and hurried over to the edge of the cave, looking for Tashunke. She spotted him down at the bottom of the hill, feasting on the tall grass growing along the path.  Looking back over her shoulder to catch Sadie’s eye, she began climbing down the rocky slope toward her horse. After he ignored three of her whistles to come, Keya marched over to the stubborn bay horse.  

“No, no oatcakes for horses who don’t listen.” She grumbled, even though she was already digging through her bag for one.  

Tashunke bumped her shoulder with his nose until she caved, pulling out an oatcake and letting him munch on it from her palm.  She ran her fingers through his black mane, her hand matching his reddish brown fur. He nuzzled against her head and shoulder, his soft nose tickling her neck and she leaned against him with a sigh.    They had been together since he was a colt, his mother had been her brother’s beloved horse. After Eagle Flies death, it had helped Keya and her father to work on training the young horse as a distraction from their pain.  Tugging on his reins, she brought him back over with the other two horses who were waiting patiently. 

All tacked up, Keya climbed up onto Tashunke’s back and watched as Sadie and Charles made their way down the rock’s edge.  The day passed by in easy silence as they rode along the muddy road, the rain having turned everything into a mess overnight.  The landscape was again changing, the rocky cliffs and valleys giving way to expansive rolling fields. Lone trees dotted the horizon, spread out sporadically amongst the tall grasses.  It was easy riding, the roads straight and empty so that they could ride faster to make up for time lost due to the storm the day before. The sky was a bright ribbon of orange and pink sinking under a heavy blanket of deep blue by the time they settled on a little bluff along the river.  

After riding for so long, a simple dinner was all any of them wanted.  All three were quiet as they ate, the chirping of crickets interrupted only by yawns.  

As the stars began to fill up the sky, they set up the tent and rolled out their bedrolls.  Keya kicked dust to put out the fire, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to themselves out here in the open plain.  She crawled into the tent, taking her usually spot in the middle and shut the tent flap. As she started to settle into her bedroll Charles lifted up his blanket and made a little “come here” motion with his finger.  She slid right into the open space against his chest, resting her head along his arm, and glanced up at him as he lowered the blanket over both of them. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder, just as he had the night before, and shut his eyes without a word.   

It was a little routine that they didn’t talk about, or really acknowledge during the day, but she loved it.  It had been a long time since she’d been close to anyone, and even longer since she’d been held in someone’s arms.  Was it simply for convenience and comfort for him, to have a warm body pressed against him as he slept? Keya lay awake for a long time just listening to his breathing.  Finally the rhythmic beating of his heart against her ear lulled her into sleep. 

In the morning Sadie was itching to get back on the road, having checked the map to see that they were not too far from Valentine now.  She had sent word to both Arthur and John about their travels back in Blackwater, and was eager to see if there would be a reply yet once they reached town.  Each morning she awoke early to find her two companions curled around each other. She’d noticed the lingering glances that they had been sending each other, and she didn’t want to crowd them in case there was something developing there.  Charles was such a private person, and in all of the years that she had known him she had never seen him show any interest in a woman. He had always made sure to keep a safe distance from the group with the exception of Arthur. 

In the tent, Keya slowly drifted awake.  At some point in the night she had rolled onto her side facing away from Charles. She could feel her back pressed against his chest and their legs lay slightly tangled together.  Eyes still closed, she focused on the pleasant weight of Charles arm draped across her hip. His hand rested right at the edge of her tunic, and as she lay there, his hand stirred.  She peaked open an eye, and watched as his fingers flexed and worked their way along the edge of her tunic, finding the soft skin of her hip. A rough thumb brushed along her skin, sending goosebumps across her body.  An involuntary gasp escaped her lips at the contact. His hand stilled at the sound, light pressure from his fingertips against her skin, and Keya could hear his own heartbeat matching hers. 

They lay there, frozen in place for several heartbeats before Keya pretended to stretch and rolled onto her back.  Shyly she looked up to find Charles staring down at her with an unfamiliar expression on his face. Gentle, curious, and something else.  Something fiery. She looked into his eyes, heat flashing through them, and there was something hesitant in the smile that he gave her. After a moment, she realized that his hand was still on her hip and heat seemed to course through his fingertips across her skin and spread to the outer edges of her body.  

As if reading her thoughts, Charles pulled his hand back from her and rested it on his thigh.  There was an emptiness that followed the motion, a cold place on her skin where his hand had been.  He looked down at their bodies, still so close together, that hesitant smile still resting on his lips when he turned his face back up to hers.  Keya held her breath, unable to turn away from those intense brown eyes. 

“Wasting daylight out here!” Sadie called through the tent flap, drawing a guilty laugh from both Keya and Charles.

Giving one last look at Charles over her shoulder, Keya packed up as quick as she could.  She was sure that her face was burning, and once she was safely outside of the tent she took a long, unsteady breath.  She placed her hand against her hip, ghosting where his had lain minutes before, and heat burned deep inside of her. Did he know what that small action had done to her?  Had he even realized that he was touching her, or had he been sleeping? Charles kept busy packing up the tent, and she wasn’t able to catch his eye until they were ready to ride out.  

Back out on the road Sadie rode a little ahead, and Keya could tell that she was ready for them to be done traveling.  Whether it was because she was tired of riding or excited to see Arthur, she couldn’t tell. Probably a healthy dose of both.  The landscape began to feel familiar as they headed into the Heartlands, bringing back memories of childhood for Keya and of the gang for Sadie and Charles.    

As midday approached, Tashunke began acting nervous.  Keya tried to soothe him, patting his neck and reassuring him that it was ok.  She scanned the area, not seeing anything that might be spooking him. She leaned low in the saddle, bringing her arms back before tugging on the reins to slow him to a stop.  Instead of stopping, Tashunke started turning towards the edge of the road, snorting and keeping up his pace. She could see his eyes wide and nervous, and he twitched his ears when she tried to pat his neck.  Keya began loosening her feet in the stirrups, worried that he would buck her off. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Charles riding alongside her, a nervous expression on his face. 

Just then, a loud hiss and a rattle sounded from the ground ahead and Keya leaped off of Tashunke’s back into the grass.  There was a loud thud as she hit the ground and rolled down a few feet away. Her ankle smacked against a large rock as she rolled down into the grass, the pain throbbing even after she sat up.  Charles leaped from his horse and slid over to her, dropping to his knees. Flinging her boot from her foot, Charles took her ankle in his hands and inspected it with his fingers, testing to see if it was broken.  He wore a concerned, focused expression as he gently pressed against her foot and ankle before he gingerly set it back on the ground. 

“It’s not broken, but it’ll hurt for a day or two.” He said, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.   

The grass rustled a few feet from Keya, and instinctively she unsheathed her knife.  The rattlesnake slithered out, but before Keya could even aim, Charles threw his axe straight between the poor rattlesnake’s eyes.  

All three stared over at the snake in silence, catching their breath.  Sadie let out a long groan and plopped onto the grass beside Keya, handing her the boot that had been flung in panic.  Keya curled her toes, cringing when a twinge of pain shot through her ankle at the motion. Charles frowned down at her, a pained look in his eyes.    

“Can you put weight on it?’ He asked, standing and holding his hands out to Keya.

She grabbed his hands and pulled herself up, testing her ankle.  Pain shot up her leg as she tried standing on it, and she shook her head.  A frustrated groan came from her throat. 

“We can’t stop now, I don’t want this to hold us up further.” Keya said, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.  

“If I remember right, there’s a little shack ahead a ways.  We could set up there for a day or two, let that ankle rest.” Sadie said, squinting toward the horizon.  

“Sounds like the best plan for now.” Charles agreed.

Sadie nodded and stood up, putting the rattlesnake into a bag and stowing it on her horse before returning Charles’ axe.  He still had a grip on Keya’s hands, holding on as if he thought she’d fall over if he let go. He looked over to where Tashunke had run about 50 feet down the road, stamping at the ground nervously.  

“Do you think you’ll be able to ride?”  Charles asked, leaning to wrap an arm around Keya’s waist to pull her against him.  

Keya pressed her ankle down, trying to picture it in the stirrups of her saddle, but another throng of pain came as she did.  A little whine slipped from her lips, and Charles scooped her up, legs dangling over his arm. She gripped his neck as he carried her to Taima, gently setting her at the front of his saddle before climbing in behind her.  Keya clicked to get Tashunke’s attention, and he trotted behind them as Sadie led them back onto the road.

Keya leaned back in the saddle, her back pressing against Charles’ chest and they swayed together with Taima’s gallop.  One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, a large hand holding her tightly against him while the other held the reins.  Even with the pain of her ankle, she couldn’t ignore the way their bodies fit perfectly together. Couldn’t stop herself from appreciating the feeling of his breath on her neck, or the little sound he made occasionally as he pulled her closer to him.

After riding for about a half hour, Charles leaned forward so that his mouth was beside her ear.  “If it hurts too much, we can stop.” He said. 

Keya shook her head no, and leaned back into him, her fingers gripping his arm.  Sadie cast a look over her shoulder at them, making sure they were following. Her face softened as she noticed the concern etched across Charles usually calm face, his body wrapped protectively around Keya.  

Shortly afterward, they veered off of the main path and onto an old trail that wove up into a wooded area.  A little cabin appeared through the trees, dilapidated and forgotten, with the front yard completely overgrown with weeds and leaves.  It had clearly been abandoned for some time now, no signs of human presence anywhere. There was a little paddock and stable off to one side, the grass almost as tall as the fence.  

They led the horses into the paddock, and Charles leaned forward, his lips brushing the edge of Keya’s ear.  “Stay here until we know it’s safe. I’ll come back for you.”

A little shiver ran down Keya’s back as his words drifted over her ear and neck, but she nodded.  He deftly climbed off Taima and grabbed his shotgun. Sadie grabbed her rifle, motioning Charles to follow her up to the cabin. Keya whistled for Tashunke to come to her, and she grabbed her bow off of the saddle.  She might not be able to do much with her ankle, but she could at least watch their backs for them. They crept up the side of the cabin, each taking a side, before Sadie kicked in the door. Both disappeared inside, and Keya held her breath until Charles reappeared on the porch.  

He jogged back down to the paddock, and over to where a relieved Keya was waiting.  His eyes flickered over her bow, and he smiled up at her as he approached. 

“I had your back the whole time.” Keya reassured, grinning at him. 

“I don’t doubt that.” He said, amusement in his voice. 

Reaching up he grabbed her from the saddle and set her down onto the ground gently.  Both Taima and Tashunke lingered in front of them, and Keya began brushing him as best she could while balancing on her one good ankle.  Charles paused after putting all of the saddles into the stable and watched Keya work. He leaned against the fence, arms crossed over his chest, an amused little smile on his lips.  

“Need any help?” He asked as Keya leaned to reach the far end of Tashunke’s shoulder.  

“Maybe just a little” She replied.  

Charles grabbed another brush and together they finished brushing down the horses.  Tossing the brushes over by the saddles in the stable, Charles grabbed Keya and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  She let out a shriek of laughter, wiggling her feet in the air as he raced toward the cabin. Smoke curled up from the chimney as they climbed up onto the porch, the smell of wet wood drifting through the air.  Charles nudged the door open with his boot and strode into the small one roomed cabin. 

There was a large yellow couch in front of the fireplace, and Sadie had set her bags down on it.  A small bed was pushed against the far wall, the paint on the metal bed frame peeling in places. Charles pretended to drop Keya down onto the bed, catching her before she hit the mattress and instead lowering her down gently.  Keya’s laughter died down as she caught the expression on Charles face as he loomed above her, taking in the sight of her sprawled out and disheveled on the old quilt. His eyes reflected the dancing flames of the fire as they traveled across her face, studying her as if she was something rare and precious.  

Sadie cleared her throat loudly from the couch, drawing them both out of the moment.  Keya sat up and kicked her boots off onto the dusty plank floor, drawing her knee up so she could inspect her ankle.  It was a little puffy, and hurt when she flexed it but she knew it wasn’t too bad. Charles let his eyes linger on her a moment longer before turning to Sadie.  The blonde was digging through her bag, her gun set in front of her ready to be cleaned. 

“I saw a water pump outside, think you can get us a bucket or two?” Sadie asked, impatience in her voice.  

“Of course.” Charles responded, grabbing two dented metal pails.  

Watching Charles disappear through the door, Keya hopped over to the kitchen area on her one good foot.  There was a small pantry that held a few dusty cans of meat and vegetables, and several jars of preserved peaches.  She held one of the jars up to the light of the lantern, despite the layer of dust on it the fruit still looked pretty good. Sadie leaned back against the couch, taking a break from cleaning her gun, and spotted Keya.

“You should be resting that ankle!” Sadie chided, though there was no harshness in her eyes.  

“I was seeing what we could make for dinner toni-” Keya began, but Sadie cut her off.

“Nope, get on that bed and rest.  That way it’ll heal faster and we can get back on the road.”  

Keya knew that Sadie was eager to see Arthur, so she obliged and hobbled back up onto the bed.  She worked at unscrewing one of the jars of peaches, and ate straight out of it with a fork. Charles came back into the cabin, two full buckets of water in his hands.  He set them down next to the fireplace, and looked around the cabin. It had obviously been someone’s home, though they hadn’t been there in quite some time. There were quilts hanging on a stand along one wall, a stack of wood near the fireplace, and a worn table in the corner by the bed.  An empty space above the fireplace still held the outline of a rifle that had been hung there.

His eyes drifted over to Keya on the bed right as she shoved a large peach slice into her mouth, and she grinned at him with the peach across her teeth.  He shook his head and let out a soft little chuckle. Wandering over to the pantry, he sifted through the cans before turning back to both companions.

“Our chef is out of commission for the night, so it’s canned food unless you feel like prepping that rattler we got earlier.” Sadie called over to him, waving the little black bag where she’d stowed the snake earlier.

“I can do that.” Charles said, grabbing the sack and heading out onto the porch.

Sadie turned around to grin at Keya, wiggling her eyebrows before settling back into the couch.  “A girl could get used to this. All you have to do is ask, and he jumps to it!” 

A giggle slipped from Keya’s lips. “I might have to get injured more often if it means resting while someone else makes me food.”  

Sadie laughed as she pointed the cleaning rod for her gun in Keya’s direction.  “That’s the ticket right there. It’s good to make him think he’s useful.” 

Charles came back through the door as both women giggled, and he gave them a suspicious look.  He set the snake meat onto a pan and set it on the grill in the fireplace. As the meat cooked, he added in a jar of pickled onions, carrots and peppers from the dusty pantry.  Soon enough the cabin smelled delicious and Keya forced herself up from the bed and hobbled over to the little table. She and Sadie shared a conspiratorial smile as Charles filled three plates with food and brought them over to the table.  

“I must admit, this is the best rattlesnake I’ve ever tasted.  Who knew cooking was on your long list of talents” Sadie said after a few bites.  

Charles looked down at his plate, hiding the proud smile that was trying to break out.  Keya leaned over and bumped her elbow against his, drawing his eyes up to hers. She took a big bite and pretended to think it over.  

“It’s pretty decent.  I’d probably eat it again, if I had to.” She joked, laughing as she nudged him with her elbow until he laughed too.  

Reaching over to the bed, Charles grabbed the open jar of peaches and set it on the table.  “Can’t forget dessert.” 

Keya reached her fork over to spear a peach slice only to have Charles block the path with his own fork.  They battled with their forks over the narrow jar opening, throwing their head back with laughter when Sadie grabbed the jar and pulled a peach out with her bare fingers.

“Yall were taking too long!” She exclaimed, gesturing to the jar and both forks still in the air.

After they scraped up the last bits of dinner, Keya filled a basket with some water and started dragging the dishes toward the door.  Sadie turned to face Charles and they gave each other an exasperated look.

“That does not look like resting!” Sadie called out as she flopped down onto the couch.

Charles hurried over to pick up the heavy basket and followed Keya out onto the porch.  The air was warm and heavy, a gentle breeze blowing through, and stars poked through the gaps in the trees. Down the hill the horses were drifting around the paddock, taking their time eating all of the fresh, tall grass.  Somewhere in the distance, they could hear the faint trickle of water from a river. Charles set the water down between two rickety rocking chairs that faced out into the darkness. Keya sat beside him, and they scrubbed the plates in a pleasant silence. 

A whippoorwill cried out into the night, the call echoing like a memory in Keya’s head.  Memories slipped out from the back of her mind, ones that she kept tucked away to protect her heart.  Laying awake on summer nights, whispering with her brothers instead of sleeping. Imitating the birds cries and scaring their mother.  Going on her very first overnight hunt with her father and brothers, and spotting a whippoorwill in the tree as it cried. Pain crept up into her chest, and she dropped the mug that she was cleaning.  Before the mug even hit the bottom of the bucket Charles was out of his seat, staring out in the direction that Keya had been facing. He couldn’t hear anything aside from a bird, so he turned back in time to see her staring down at her hands in her lap.  Turning her face up to meet his, Keya gave him a wobbly smile.

“It’s silly, how something so little can bring back so many memories.” She said softly.  

Not sure that he understood, Charles knelt beside her chair.  Hesitantly he reached out to her, and brushed at a single tear that was making its way down her high cheekbone.  Keya leaned her cheek into the palm of his hand, eyes closing at the touch, and they both released long breaths. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek until she raised her eyes to him, tears in her long eyelashes.  It felt like the wind had been knocked from his chest, gazing into those big dark eyes. There was a sadness, broken and ancient, shining out from those eyes that he recognized from seeing it in his own eyes all of these years.  Charles pulled her from the chair and down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Keya buried her head against his neck, her hands clinging to his shirt, and let herself sink into his body. His pulse was racing, she could feel the tension in all of his body and it brought her back fully to the present.  Focusing on the beat of his heart, she steadied her breathing. 

Minutes passed, the moon rising in the sky, as they held each other.  Finally Keya pulled back, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt and shooting glances up at him through her eyelashes.  Charles tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear before leaning closer to peer into her eyes. There were questions swimming in there, but he didn’t ask any of them.  He just sat quietly, his brow furrowed and concern clearly etched across his face. 

“Thank you.” Keya said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Of course.” Charles said back, forcing himself to let her go instead of crush her tightly in his arms.  

Keya noticed the long skin of the rattlesnake was spread out across the porch railing.  Laying the dishes out to dry overnight she limped over and let her fingers run along the textured skin, admiring the pattern across it.  Charles watched her, studying the expression on her face in the moonlight as she examined the skin. 

“Do you have big plans for this?” Keya asked, rotating to look over her shoulder at him.

“I have an idea or two.” Charles said, giving her a small smile.

Keya’s ankle twinged, and she tipped all of her weight onto her good foot.  

“Let’s get you back inside.” Charles said, scooping her back up into his arms.

Carrying her into the cabin, both spotted Sadie curled up under one of the quilts on the couch.  She looked up sleepily as they entered and pointed at the bed. Charles set Keya down and wrapped a blanket around her before coming over to Sadie.  She sat up a little as he approached, shaking her head at him. 

“No, no point in arguing on this.  I want the couch, these long legs need to stretch out.  Plus, I love you both but I want to just have a little space to myself.  Nothing personal.” Sadie said, her voice firm.

Charles sighed, knowing it was no use trying to change her mind.  He looked around the room, noting that his choices were either to sleep on the floor, which was the gentlemanly choice, or the bed.  The second choice was much more appealing for a number of reasons. Keya patted the spot next to her and imitated him, making the little “come here” motion with her finger.  He grinned and blew out the lanterns before crawling into the lumpy bed. The fire was still burning brightly, leaving dancing shadows across the wooden walls and ceiling. He could see it reflecting in Keya’s large eyes as he pulled the blankets up over both of them and gathered her into his arms.    

Their eyes reflected the fire back to each other as they lay under the warm blanket, something else sparkling there beside just firelight.  Minutes passed with their eyes locked, he knew that he was staring but couldn’t tear his eyes away. The air hung heavy between them, and electricity buzzed through his veins as Keya reached out a hand into the space between them. Delicate fingers traced his forehead before brushing a lock of hair back from his face.  He shivered at the light touch, eyes following as she rested her hand against his chest. 

In the dark, it was hard to tell but he thought he could see a faint pink coloring her cheeks.  He had spent more of the day holding her than not, and it took all of his self control to not press her body against his as they lay together.  Though he was older than her, he was just as in the dark about what to do as she was. He’d spent his whole life on his own just trying to survive, love of any kind had not been on his list of worries.  There was no way to deny his feelings for her though, not with his heart pounding in his chest loud enough that he was sure it was echoing outside. Keya seemed to be waiting for something, her gaze intense and focused.  It felt as if she could see right into him, beyond all of the defenses that he had built up to protect himself, and straight to his very soul. 

Inching closer, Keya nuzzled into Charles neck, her breath warm and tickling against his skin.  True, they had been falling asleep curled up together the last few nights, but this felt very different.  He had always let her use him as a pillow, but here she was snuggling against him. There was no space between them, and as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist he was acutely aware of each place that their bodies touched.  Her hand was still pressed against his chest, and her fingers curled into his shirt when he moved one hand to the small of her back. She felt so small in his arms, and yet her presence seemed to surround him. 

A soft little yawn drifted from Keya’s lips, and she nestled deeper into his arms before letting her eyes flutter shut.  Charles lay there studying her face, and tried to ignore the feeling of her body pressed impossibly close against his. He wanted to pull her into him ever closer, the heat of her body burning every place that it connected with his own.  Instead he forced his eyes closed, steadying his breathing until it matched hers in slow, even breaths. 

Killing rattlesnakes was supposed to be bad luck, but it seemed to be the opposite for him today.  He’d protected the girl he was falling for, and was rewarded by spending the day with her in his arms.  Maybe their luck would turn tomorrow, but in this moment he couldn’t find the energy to care.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying loyal to this fic as it warms up. Please let me know your thoughts, I survive solely on tequila, corn cakes and reviews ;D 
> 
> PS killing rattlesnakes being bad luck is something that both Charles and Keya would strongly believe, but they didn't stick around in the place where he was killed so hopefully other snakes won't follow them. Not sure if non-native people also believe this, but I think Charles mom would have for sure taught him that in the few years they were able to have together.


	5. Záptaŋ

The sun lazily made its way into the sky, bursts of amber and gold breaking through the dawn.  A cacophony of birds chirped to each other from the trees growing around the cabin, drawing Keya from sleep.  The old mattress sagged beneath the combined weight of their bodies as they lay together, Charles fast asleep and tightly wrapped around Keya.  One of his long legs lay across her thighs, trapping her in place. His face was pressed against her chest, rising and falling with each breath she took, and one of his large hands rested at the top of her ribs.  There was the most peaceful look on his face as he slept, the usual worry lines on his brow gone and a sweet smile gracing his lips. She gazed down at him, a fluttery warmth spreading across her body as her eyes swept over each of his features.  

Ghosting a finger across his jawline, she traced one of the scars that marred his chin.  Sleepily he stirred at her touch, making a little grunt as he buried his face into her chest to escape her fingers.  His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he let out another sleepy sound.

“We’re resting that ankle today, let’s sleep in.” He mumbled, his face buried in her shirt.

“Go on then.  I’m wide awake already.” Keya whispered into his hair.  

Charles nodded, peaking open one eye to look at her.  She wriggled out of his arms, letting out a little laugh as he sleepily reached out for her before curling back up.  She shot a last glance over her shoulder at his sleeping form before testing her ankle out on the hard floor. There was a small twinge of pain, but nothing she couldn’t stand.  Shoving her feet into her boots she looked over to see the couch already vacant, and Sadie’s boots missing from their place by the door.

Stepping out of the cabin, Keya took a moment to enjoy the fresh breeze that was drifting across the porch.  The day was already warming up, the dew sparkling on the spiderwebs that decorated the trees. Keya could hear water splashing nearby, followed by a metal clank, and came around the side of the porch to see Sadie leaning over a wash tub.  Her long blond hair was undone, and she flicked it back behind her as she stood up and waved Keya over to her.

Keya worked at undoing both of her braids, shaking all of her hair out, relishing the feel of her scalp being free for the first time in days.  She knelt next to the bucket and worked quickly to scrub all of the dust and dirt off of her face and arms. Once they were as clean as they could get out here in the elements she took the mug that was floating in the tub and wet her hair.  Starting at the ends, she worked her fingers gently through the snarls of her hair as she washed it.

It felt so good to let her hair down, Keya decided to leave it undone to dry.  A soft scuffing sound came across the porch and both girls looked up to see Charles cross the porch in their direction.  Sadie caught Keya’s eye, mischief twinkling there.

“Good thing we were only washing our hair out here Mr. Smith.” Sadie called out to him with a smirk.  Keya’s ears perked at the strange sound of his last name, never having heard it be used before. She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting, but that did not seem to fit him at all.  

Charles blinked at them, looking half asleep still, and a little bemused smile crossed his face.  His dark eyes took in the sight before him, sweeping over the old metal tub of soapy water before landing on Keya with her long hair dripping down her back.  He let his eyes drag slowly over her, seemingly taking his time absorbing each detail. When he finally locked eyes with her, he was pleased to see a red tint to her cheeks.  

“Meant no harm.” He said, putting his hands up in the air with a smile.  

He came around the side of the cabin and knelt by the tub beside Keya’s feet.  She finished wringing the water from her hair and searched through her bag for the little bottle of oil, threading it through her hair with her fingertips.  Charles rinsed the soap from his hair before swishing it all over his shoulder, making sure to splash Keya with the water as much as possible. Laughing, she dunked his head into the tub before hopping away as fast as her ankle would let her.  

“Oh no you don’t!” Charles said, reaching out to grab her as she tried to get away.  

He shook his head so that his hair fanned out around him, making sure that as many drops of water flicked at her as possible.  Keya threw her head back laughing before breaking free from his grasp and hid behind Sadie. Crossing her arms, Sadie blocked Charles as he swooped over to them, shaking her head with a smile.

Another warm breeze blew through the clearing, gently weaving between them, making the branches creak and sway above them.  

“Should we try to forage some food while we’re out here?” Keya asked.

“Are you up for that?” Charles asked, his eyes dropping to her ankle.  

“If we go slow, I should be able to.” Keya tested putting all of her weight on the ankle in question.  While it wasn’t strong enough for her to ride long distance, she figured she’d be able to hop around the forest slowly.  

Sadie nodded, buckling her satchel back around her hips.  All three made their way slowly down the hill, following the sounds of the river that trickled up to the cabin.  The ground was spongey beneath their boots as they made their way through the forest. Green surrounded them from above and below, the sunlight that pushed through the leaves creating a warm glow that danced in shadows on the warm earth.  Keya kept an eye on the moss on the rocks and trees, pleased to see it spread and deepen in color the further they traveled. The descent toward the river was sudden, the ground growing rocky and uneven. She paused to lean against a tree, flexing her ankle as a twinge of pain threaded its way up her boot.  Charles had been following close behind her and stopped beside her, his brow creased as he looked down at her.

Sadie shot Charles a look, resting her hands on her hips.  “Should we head back?”

“I just need to rest a second.” Keya reassured, lifting her foot off the ground.  

Charles dropped to one knee in front of Keya, facing the forest and putting his arms out like a bird. “Hop on.”

Keya looked down at him before turning her head to gaze at Sadie.  Charles flapped his arms once, patting his shoulders and staring over at her.  There was such a genuine look on his face, she couldn’t help but smile and step up to him.  Hesitantly she grabbed his shoulders and he stood back up, hooking his arms under her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin against his shoulder and curled her legs over his arms.  

“You good up there?” He asked, and Keya nodded against him.

They continued on down the path to the river, a slower pace now.  Little puffs of Keya’s breath kept tickling Charles neck and ears, sending pleasant shivers across his skin.  It had been a long time since she’d gotten a piggyback ride, and the thought that it was Charles giving this one amused her to no end.  He was such a serious person, yet here was just about the least serious option for traveling together and it had been his idea. His hands pressed against her thighs as they walked, and she could feel his fingers flex as he adjusted her from time to time.  Each time he would lift her a little higher up she’d instinctively wrap her arms tighter across his chest. She knew he wouldn’t drop her, the solid mass of muscles beneath her impressive, making her feel safe.

Just as they reached the water, Sadie spotted a collection of mushrooms growing along a fallen log near the river bank.  Charles set Keya down gently and they knelt to inspect the mushrooms. They were large, spread out along the mossy underside of the log, and seemed to glow in the eerie green light.  Keya began pulling them from the log and filling a small basket, Sadie and Charles following her lead.

As Keya pulled the last mushroom and set it in the basket, she spotted a small trail with paw prints leading away on the other side of the river.  None of them had brought a bow with them, but it couldn’t hurt to see what was out here just in case they ended up staying here a few days. Her ankle was already feeling strong, but Keya didn’t want to rock that boat too much.  Charles followed her gaze to the tracks and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not dragging a deer back to the cabin.  Plenty of mushrooms in that basket, that’ll do for dinner.” He said firmly, and Sadie nodded in agreement.

“We’re not staying here any longer than we need to, let’s just get that ankle healed.”

Keya chewed on her lip, her eyes still on the tracks.  They seemed to lead down and out of the forest, she could see a bright patch of sunlight at the edge.  She stepped through the trickling water, hardly making a sound, and followed the tracks down a winding path.  There was a sigh from behind her as her companions gave in and followed her. The tracks led to a clearing where someone had cut down the trees.  It looked like maybe they had planned to settle here, as there was a stack of timber off to one side that was now covered in moss and fungi. The clearing was filled with wildflowers, the muted yellow and blue swaying in the breeze amongst a sea of green.  Clover grew around several tree stumps that jutted out from the earth, tiny white and purple flowers contrasting with the rough dry bark.

Keya settled down onto one of the stumps and reached out to a black eyed susan that grew near her feet.  Maybe it was the way the sunlight streamed in at the perfect angle, giving everything a golden glow. Maybe it was that soft breeze against her face, warm and comforting.  Maybe it was the confusion lacing Charles face as he looked around at the quiet clearing. Whatever the reason, Keya was suddenly feeling rather silly and she beckoned for Sadie to come over to her.  Standing up, she ushered Sadie to sit on the stump, ignoring the questioning look Sadie gave her while obliging. Keya ran her fingers through Sadie’s long blond hair, now thoroughly dry and shining. She started from the very top and took her time french braiding Sadie’s golden hair, leaving a few wisps out to frame her face.  As a finishing touch, she wove a few wildflowers in, smiling as she draped the braid over Sadie’s shoulder so she could see.

Sadie held the long braid up in her hands, a bemused smile on her face.  “Can’t say that anyone has done my hair in a long time.” She paused, her face gentle.  “ A very long time. Thank you.”

Keya beamed and then settled onto the stump beside Sadie.  “Now I believe it’s your turn Charles.”

Charles turned around at the formal use of his name, one eyebrow raised in surprise.  Hearing his name come out of her mouth like that, playful while she wore an innocent look on her face, had an unexpected effect on him.  His hair was sacred, he never let anyone else touch it. Yet the sweet, expectant look on Keya’s face made it impossible to say no. He stepped toward her, his mouth quirked into a ghost of a smile.

“Only a little braid, that’s it.” He said, settling onto the ground at her feet.    

Keya brushed his hair back from his face for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of his thick hair in her fingers.  He leaned back, his shoulders wedged between her knees, and tipped his head back into her hands. A little hum came from his throat, eyes drifting closed, as she raked her fingers through his hair.  

As her fingers carded through long strands of black, she accidentally grazed her nails against his scalp, drawing out a shiver she felt through her fingertips as it traveled all the way down his body.  He pushed his head against her hands, urging her to continue, so Keya experimentally dragged her nails across his scalp again. It earned a long groan, rumbling from deep in his chest, almost a growl. Continuing to massage his scalp she leaned forward slightly to get a better view of the blissful expression on his face.    

That familiar warmth pooled in her stomach, spreading pleasantly across her body as she watched him enjoying her touch.  Increasing the pressure of her fingertips as she scratched earned her a rumbling moan, like a train rolling in from the distance.  Charles stilled as the noise slipped from his throat, swallowing before peaking an eye open. Keya smiled down at him, giving one more exaggerated scratch with her nails before picking up his hair.  She pulled sections from both of his temples and braided them to meet in the back of his head, leaving the majority of his hair to flow loosely around his shoulder blades. Working quickly she wove a few flowers into the braid and leaned back to admire her work.  Charles reached back to inspect his hair, and a toothy grin broke out across his face as he felt the flowers.

“Is it a good look?” Charles asked, his fingers working to pull a flower loose from the braid.

Sadie and Keya both laughed as he brought his hand forward and inspected the flower, a little bewildered.

“Oh it’s good, innit.” Keya giggled, giving his shoulders a little squeeze with her knees.  “Now who’s going to do mine?”

Charles rotated to lean against one of her thighs, an unreadable expression crossing his face.  His dark eyes scanned over her face, and suddenly the air felt heavy around her as she met his gaze.  It had seemed an innocent question when she asked it, but the way Charles seemed to be considering his answer made her nervous for some reason.  He reached up and brushed her hair from her face, gently sliding it behind her shoulder. Goosebumps dotted her skin as his hand momentarily lingered there near her shoulder blade.

“Leave it down.  It’s nice.” He said quietly, his eyes lingering on her collar bone before moving back up to her eyes.  

Heat filled her cheeks, nearly burning her, and she knew that her face must be red enough for him to notice.  She turned away from his intense gaze, looking at Sadie on her other side instead. There was a wistful expression on the blond’s face, but she put on a sweet smile and nodded.  

“Let’s see if we can find a few herbs to spice up these mushrooms. ” Sadie said as she stood up.

Charles leaned against Keya’s knee before standing, shooting her a sidelong glance.  Something had shifted between them, she wasn’t sure but the air just felt different. She was acutely aware of the distance between them, the space where a moment before his body had pressed against her leg.  It felt hollow now, as if she had lost something.

Testing her ankle, there wasn’t any pain even when Keya put all of her weight down on it.  Getting carried on Charles’ back had been fun though, and she had a strong urge to be close to him, so she debated just not mentioning anything until they were back to the cabin.  Keya walked over to Charles, who looked her up and down as she approached. Pressing gently on his shoulders, Keya hopped up onto his back when Charles spread his arms for her.

They followed the river back up the hill, leaving the deer tracks behind them in the clearing.  Keya wrapped her arms around Charles chest, letting her head rest against his as they walked. The wildflowers in his hair released their scent into the air, tickling Keya’s nose every few steps.  She couldn’t help but take a deep breath in each time it happened, loving the combination of the flowers mingling with his natural scent. Leather, earth, smoke.

Charles could feel Keya adjusting against his back, and it sounded almost as if she was… sniffing him.  He pressed his head against hers, loving the way she nuzzled against his neck each time he did it. That bit of pressure, her responding to him and letting him know she was there, it was everything.  He had never been a very affectionate person, mostly because he’d spent so much of his time alone. This just came naturally. Keya drew something out of him that he had never noticed was there, waiting.  

They were approaching the cabin from a different angle than the night before, and Keya spotted chokecherries growing at the far edge of the clearing.  She pressed one hand flat against Charles chest and pointed out the cluster of trees with her other arm. He looked over, and a foggy memory floated out to him of his mother picking ripe berries from similar trees, of her stirring them over a fire, of sweet jam spread across frybread.  It was something he had not allowed himself to think about in 20 years, and he was caught off guard. The gentle press of Keya’s small hand on his chest brought him back to the clearing, back to her.

Sadie spotted some wild onions growing nearby and began adding handfuls to the basket of mushrooms.  Charles let Keya drop softly from his back, enjoying the lingering touch of her hands on his back as she stood against his shoulder.  Her fingers brushed against his, and when he looked into her eyes, she smiled softly at him.

They filled a small woven basket with as many berries as they could reach.  For every chokecherry that made it into the basket, two made their way into Keya’s mouth.  It made her homesick, and she realized that she actually was eager to get home. She had been distracted the last week, getting to know Sadie and Charles, but it was time now.  

“I make a pretty mean wojape.” Keya bragged as she popped a few more berries into her mouth.  

Peering through the leaves of the tree, Charles gave her a long look.  “Oh really?”

“Mmhmm.  Happens to be a specialty of mine.”   Keya said, slipping another chokecherry between her lips.  Charles watched the dark purple berry disappear into her mouth, and licked his lips subconsciously.  

He stepped around the tree so that he was directly in front of her, and snatched the berries that she was about to eat.  Holding them up in the air out of her reach, he laughed at the little frown that crossed her face.

“How will I ever get to taste this great jam if you eat every last berry?” He asked.  

Keya stepped forward, closing the space between them and reached for the berries in his fingers.  He dodged her grasp, moving his arm out of her reach again. Keya stood on tiptoe and grabbed his arm, pulling it down to her at last.  A triumphant smile on her face, she switched her gaze between the chokecherries and his eyes. She could feel his pulse beating beneath her fingers as she held onto his wrist, and the beat seemed to match her own perfectly.

There was an intensity to his eyes as he looked down at her, the leaves above them filtering the light down onto their skin in fluttering shadows.  His gaze was full of a fire that she had noticed each time their eyes locked recently. She was sure she would burn up under that stare, as if each place that his eyes landed on her skin would alight.  It made her head swim, fuzzy and heavy and drifting away from her shoulders. Heart pounding in her chest, she was sure that he could hear it, beating out his name. _Char-les. Char-les._  

He was so smart, and kind and strong, and just solidly good.  She didn’t know all that he had been through in his life, but she knew that it had moulded him into the beautiful soul that stood in front of her now.  Could it be possible that someone like that could maybe feel the same way that she did, when they looked at each other. She knew that she was falling, free falling so far down, but here he was standing under the same chokecherry tree with her.  Looking at her like that, with that fire in his eyes. It took the breath from her lungs, and she stepped a breath closer to him, unsteady on her feet.

Unable to stop herself, Keya drew his hand up to her lips.  Flicking her tongue out, she curled it around the berries and his thumb, drawing all of them into her mouth.  Eyes burning into hers, Charles swallowed hard. Juice from the berries dripped along his fingers, and she licked all of it off in a fluid motion, not losing eye contact.  

“Keya.” He managed to gasp, voice coming out rough like distant thunder.  

His eyes were so dark, only pupils and blackness staring back at her, his mouth hanging open slightly.  A shiver ran through her body, and she wasn’t sure if it was from him or the air. The sun was sinking down into the horizon, and beams of orange light seemed to surround Charles like a halo.  Moving his hand from her lips, Charles cupped her face, rubbing his thumb gently along the curve of her cheek. His eyes searched hers, questions swimming across those dark pools, and she slid her hand to cover his.  

Her other hand slid into the tree, grabbing a chokecherry, and slid it up to her mouth.  A giggle snuck from her lips, breaking the spell that they were both under.

“I could eat every berry from this tree, and still be able to make you some wojape.” She said, her voice coming out low.  

“Is that right?” He asked, his voice gravily.

“Yessir.” She said, heat spreading from her cheeks straight to her chest.

Charles took a step forward, backing Keya against the tree behind her.  The rough bark scratched against her arms as she pressed against it. He loomed over her, surrounding her, and her breath caught in her throat.  His eyes darted down to her lips, and she chewed on her bottom lip instinctually.

There was a loud clank as Sadie set down one of the metal tubs by the water pump, the rusty metal creaking as she began to fill the tub.  Charles let out a small growl, standing up straight and crossing his arms in frustration. Keya sighed, gathering the basket of berries that had been abandoned on the ground by their feet.  He shot her a frustrated glance, his brow furrowed, before stepping away from the shelter of the trees. They walked over to the cabin, side by side. The distance between them felt too great, so Keya bumped his hand with hers, smiling when he threaded his fingers with hers.

Sadie smiled over at them, and there was a sparkle in her eye that made Keya suspect that she’d witnessed the entire exchange beneath the chokecherry tree.  Keya’s heart was still pounding loudly against her ribcage, and she couldn’t stop replaying the last few moments in her mind. His face, so close to hers. The darkening of his eyes when she ate the berries from his hand.  Her name, falling from his lips like a last gasp of air before drowning. She gave his hand a squeeze, and he returned it, leaning against her shoulder and bumping her a little with each step.

“Your ankle seems to be doing much better.” Sadie said, noting the lack of limp in Keya’s walk over.

Keya nodded, glancing down at her feet.  She noticed Charles feet there, so much larger than her own little feet.  Smiling, she filed that information away for later.

Climbing onto the porch steps, Keya began cleaning the mushrooms.  She could hear Charles chopping wood for the fire, and as she chopped up the onions and added them to the bowl with the mushrooms she peered over to watch.  With each swing of the ax, Charles body seemed to ripple with power, his muscles flexing. His dark skin was shining in the last bits of sun as a light sheen of sweat formed from the effort of chopping.  He paused to wipe sweat from his brow, and spotted her watching him. They held each other’s gaze, and Keya felt her skin burn from the intensity in his eyes. A grin spread across Charles’ lips as he went back to chopping.  Keya felt her cheeks flush as he intentionally flexed his biceps with the next log, turning away from him to finish up prepping for dinner. Was he playing with her? She was sure that he knew about her feelings now, even though she was only just figuring them out herself.   

She carried everything inside the cabin, setting it all onto a frying pan.  Sadie had already gotten the fire off to a start with the last of the old wood so dinner cooked up quickly.  Charles came in with an armful of freshly chopped wood, setting it down near the fireplace. He hovered behind Keya for a few minutes, watching her stirring the vegetables in the frying pan.  Keya could sense his presence but she didn’t turn around until everything was done. She let the wojape cool off to the side, she'd jar it in the morning.  She plated the food and carried it over to the little table.

As they all ate, Charles couldn’t help but look over at Keya again and again.  Each time she looked up and met his gaze, her face flushed a little and it made his pulse race at the sight.  He wanted to pull her across the table and into his arms. Instead he brought his arm across the short distance between their chairs and brushed his fingertips along her arm.  A trail of goosebumps followed his fingers, and she slowly raised her big eyes to his.  


Sadie hid a smile behind her mug, taking a big sip.  “We should go to bed early tonight, so we can make up some of our lost time tomorrow.  If we ride hard, we should be in Valentine by nightfall.”

"Works for me.” Charles said, tearing his eyes away from Keya with difficulty.

They cleared everything up quickly and settled into bed with their bellies pleasantly full.  Logs crackled in the fireplace, flames dancing in the dark. Sadie curled up on the couch, watching the fire until it was nothing but embers.  

Charles wrapped Keya into his arms as they lay in the bed together, and he could see her eyes wide open, gazing at him.  He placed his lips against her ear and whispered “Goodnight.”

Keya smiled and rested her head against his chest.  She listened to him breathing for a few minutes before sliding her hand over to find his in the dark, holding on to it tightly until she drifted off to sleep.                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a day late, because life got in the way a little bit. I just want to give a huge thank you to all of you who review, it really means so much to me. It's a lot of work writing, so you letting me know your thoughts makes it all worth while
> 
> Also the flowers and braids were inspired by all of the cute art on tumblr of the gang with flowers in their hair


	6. Šákpe

Packed up before the dawn, all three headed out onto the road as the sun slid onto the horizon.  Keya shot one backward glance at the cabin, a moment of sadness rolling over her to leave. That place marked the spot where something had shifted in her life, something between her and Charles.   Though she wasn’t sure what to label that change yet, she liked it. It had been an escape from the world here, and laying in that lumpy old bed in his arms had shaken some long dormant need in her.  Now they were returning to the real world, and she wasn’t sure she was brave enough to admit that she wanted to still be in his arms. Close to him. Have him surround her and make her feel safe. By nightfall they would be in Valentine, and that would likely mean her own lonely hotel room.  They hadn’t mentioned the sleeping arrangements, none of them, but maybe that was because rules of the road were different. Once in town, would he go back to the Charles she first met? Silent, serious and distant even when right next to her? It didn’t seem likely, but she wasn’t sure how to bridge that gap between the safety of darkness in his arms, and the bright light of day in public.  

They rode hard, only stopping to let their horses catch their breath every few hours.  There was a sense of urgency that hung in the air, even though they had no deadlines it certainly felt like they were racing to meet one.  Sadie rode ahead, checking over her shoulder occasionally to make sure that Charles and Keya were keeping up but never slowing down.

Charles rode alongside Keya, and she couldn’t help but appreciate the view of him.  He rode easily, despite the speed, one with his horse as they moved together. His long black hair flowed freely behind him, and his dark skin shone in the sun.  Powerful. That was the first word that came to mind as she watched him ride. Another word floated there too; beautiful. The way he moved, the strength evident in every step, she was mesmerized.  A darker part of her brain wondered if he had as good of rhythm in everything as he did in riding. Charles looked over at her, his eyes locking on hers, and she wondered if he could hear her thoughts.  Managing a little smile, Keya turned back to the road and spurred Tashunke ahead.

Buildings rose in the distance, dotting the horizon well before nightfall.  Having made incredibly good time, Sadie hitched her horse in front of the post office with an extra spring in her step.  She marched over to the counter, letting the man working there that she was expecting some letters. He dug through the bins along the wall, ignoring the tap of Sadie’s fingers along the counter top.  Sadie’s face fell as he returned to her, one letter in his hand.

“Just the one?” She asked, her face failing to hide the disappointment.

“That’s the only one.   Sorry ma’am.”

Sadie held the envelope lightly, inspecting the writing on the front.  It was John’s scratchy handwriting. Pursing her lips, she led them over to one of the benches to sit down.  Keya sat beside her as Sadie read through the letter. Charles drifted around the lobby, stretching his legs after riding for so long.  As Sadie read through the letter, Keya let her eyes follow Charles. The braid had stayed in his hair, though he had removed all of the flowers that she had tucked there.  As if he could feel her eyes on him, he turned around, meeting her gaze. She smiled at him, enjoying the way his expression brightened at the sight.

“John can’t believe that Arthur made it!  He said that they are hard at work on the ranch, even Uncle.  Wishes he could come with us, but he has to stay there and get everything started.  Sends us all love.” Sadie summarized, folding the letter back up.

“Not the letter you were hoping for.” Charles said.

Sadie shook her head no, standing up.  Keya followed and they headed back out onto the street.  They led their horses down the dirty road to the saloon, hitching them out front.  As they headed into the saloon, one of the horses seemed familiar to Keya. She dwelled on that as they walked up the steps and into the crowded bar.  

“Took you long enough to get here.”   A rumbly voice said, stopping them in their tracks.

All three turned to see Arthur sitting at a table in the corner.  The dark cloud that had been hovering over Sadie blew away the moment she spotted him.  Dropping her things onto the floor with a loud clank, she marched over to him. Charles and Keya hung back a few steps, eager to see their friend but not wanting to crowd them.  Sadie was practically humming with energy as she came to stand in front of Arthur.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“Came to see you.  I couldn’t sit around at home waiting any longer.  Once I got your letter saying that you were heading on up to us, I decided I’d meet you here.” He said.

Arthur stood from his chair and closed the distance between him and Sadie.  Holding his arms out, he gave her a big bear hug, her feet lifting from the ground.  Sadie held back the glow of delight that was trying to bubble up from her chest, settling on hugging him back.  Lingering in his arms a few moments too long before she pulled away, she smoothed his hair from his forehead. Her eyes took in every detail of him hungrily, not wanting to miss anything.  

She hadn’t allowed herself to truly believe that he was alive until she saw it first hand, and here he was.  Tall, rugged, disheveled, and handsome as ever, she couldn’t tear her eyes away. Reaching out, she poked one of his well muscled arms, feeling it flex beneath her fingers.  Arthur cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows raised, glancing at Charles and Keya before returning to look into Sadie’s face.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” She said quietly, a war of emotions playing across her face.  

Arthur let out a small chuckle and patted her on the shoulder, hand settling there.  

“There was a moment when I didn’t think I’d see anyone again either.” He said, looking down.  

A gentle look passed across his face as he gazed down at Sadie.  “I never got to properly say goodbye to you. So much happened so quick, I just wanted to make sure you and John got out safely.  Wasn’t sure there would be anything beyond that… Then I lost all of you. It’s a miracle we found each other again”

He turned to Charles and Keya, gesturing for them.  Charles stepped forward, shaking Arthur’s hand before patting him on the back.  Pulling back, they got a good look at each other, smiles spreading across both of their faces.

“It’s good to see you again brother.” Charles said, his voice coming out with a hint of emotion at the end.

“It’s been too long my friend.” Arthur agreed, clapping him on the shoulder.  

“All thanks to this little turtle over here.” He tugged on one of Keya’s braids playfully as she crinkled her nose at him.  

“Took a little longer than planned, these two were hard to find.” Keya said, glancing at Charles.

“Well, let’s get you all something to eat!  I know I’m hungry so you must be starving.” Arthur called out, ushering them to the table to sit down.

“I’ll help you with that.” Sadie volunteered, following Arthur over to the bar.

Charles settled into one of the wooden chairs, sliding another one next to him and tapping it.  Keya slid into the chair, letting her shoulder brush against Charles on the way down. He looked over at her, an unreadable expression on his face.  She felt a small shift in his attitude, and she wondered if it was because they were in town or because of Arthur. Taking a chance, she slid her hand over his.  He flipped his hand to thread his fingers with hers, looking at them intertwined on the arm of his chair. After a moment of silence, he brushed his thumb against the palm of her hand.  It tickled her hand pleasantly, a little shiver rolling across her body. Finally he looked up at her again, his face contemplative.

“You ok?” She asked quietly, fingers squeezing his.

Charles thought over his answer, looking away from her and down at their hands again.  He seemed to be focused on the motion of his thumb making swirls against her palm. When he broke the silence, his voice sounded rough like gravel.  

“It’s strange seeing him so… alive.  Healthy. He looks a lot better than the last time we were together.”  There was a long pause, the only movement his thumb still rubbing delicately against her.  “I guess I was picturing him to still be sick, and I was worried about what that would look like.”  

His mouth twitched into a frown momentarily before he schooled his face back into its usual calm expression.  Brow furrowed, he leaned forward a little and looked at her from the corner of his eye. It occurred to her that he wanted to be comforted, but didn’t know how to ask.  Maybe he didn’t even know that was what he was looking for. Reaching out with her free hand, Keya brushed the hair from his eyes, letting her fingertips graze his cheek.  He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. When they reopened, a spark was glowing there deep within the dark depths.

Arthur and Sadie came back to the table, hands full of whiskey and stew.  Sadie had a silly little smile on her face as they settled into the other two chairs, her eyes flitting back and forth to Arthur’s handsome features.  Arthur’s eyes swept over his companions, having spotted Keya touch Charles face as they approached. He noted their hands at the edge of the table, clasped together, and tried to hold back the flood of jokes that came to his mind that would humiliate his quiet friend.  

Rains Fall had become a respected friend and leader to him, and he’d sent his only remaining child out into the wilderness to search for Arthur’s friends.  Simply because it had meant so much to him. He had been worried that perhaps Sadie would have fallen in love or forgotten him, but she seemed over the moon to see him.  There was no ring on her finger, and he hoped that the fact that she was traveling with Charles meant that there was no one else in the picture. As for Charles, that was quite the unexpected outcome.  To see his quiet, serious friend sitting at a dark table holding hands with Rains Fall’s daughter was the last thing he would have pictured. Keya had become like a little sister to him over the years, and Charles was one of the best men he had ever met.  

Sadie nudged him with her elbow, drawing Arthur from his thoughts.  He elbowed her back, chuckling when she stomped her boot at him to stop.  As she leaned forward to take a bite of her stew he elbowed her again, making everyone burst out laughing as she dropped her spoon into the bowl to avoid being splashed.  

“Quit it!” She laughed, leaning back over her bowl territorially.

Arthur stuck his elbow out, moving it toward her slowly until she slapped it away.  The smile across his face was easy, his blue eyes focusing on her pretty face as she laughed.  It had been so long since he’d seen her, and their worlds had changed so much in that time. Things had been so serious when they parted, everything was life or death.  Living with the Wapiti had been the opposite, he had never had people looking out for him the way that they did. Healing slowly, he had spent so many days laying in bed just dwelling on the past.  Sadie’s face had swam through his memories more and more, until it became the comforting thought that pulled him through. He hadn’t been able to remember her smile, or laugh, but her face was easy to recall.  Those eyes, framed in long lashes that fluttered against the delicate bones of her face. Freckles that splattered across her cute little nose and led down to those rosy lips. All of those details had stayed perfectly clear in his mind through the passage of time.    

Arthur knew that he was staring and he didn’t care.  Distance and death had a funny way of pointing out what mattered in life.  He had been a fool, wasting years on a woman who would never love him the way that he needed.  Especially when there had been such a fine, strong woman riding beside him through some of the darkest days.  He had been falling for her without realizing it until it was too late. Recovering up in Tiyatani, isolated from the world and everyone he had known, he had finally seen what had been there all along.  She filled his head most days, gave him the strength to pull through the infection and get better. Even if she never felt the way that he did, having her so close and knowing that she was safe would be enough.  But boy did he want more than that.

Sadie noticed his eyes on her, staring him down as she finished the last bites of dinner.  He looked exactly as she remembered, down to the tilt of his head and the sparkle in those damn blue eyes.  Though, it seemed like something else was lurking in there along with the usual mischief tonight. The way they lingered on her almost felt like longing.  

Charles finished eating and set his bowl in the center of the table.  He took a long sip of his drink before leaning towards Arthur.

“I got word that the gang had fallen apart shortly after I headed north with the Wapiti.  I came back to the camp, buried Miss Grimshaw. No sign of anyone else. There were rumors that everyone had died, or fled.  I didn’t know where to look for you.” Charles said, an apologetic look on his face.

“You’re a good man, Charles.  I know you did all that you could.” Arthur said, his face genuine.

Everyone at the table took a long sip from their drinks, the air around them heavy.  Sadie leaned back in her chair, elbows against the armrests. This was some reunion, that was for sure.  She looked at all of the tired faces at the table and an idea sparked into her head.

“It has truly been a pleasure getting surprised like this Arthur. Let me tell you.  Now that we’ve got some food in us I think we should all take our things into the hotel, wash up and regroup.  There is a bathtub over there calling my name.” She said.

“Of course.  I’ve been waiting a few days for y'all to get here.  Let me help you carry your things in.” Arthur said, standing with the group.  

Sadie followed closely behind Arthur, as if she was afraid that he would disappear from her sight at any moment.  Charles lingered a few steps behind with Keya, still holding her hand tightly in his. As they walked across the muddy road to the hotel, he pulled both of their saddlebags from their horses.  Entering into the hotel lobby he tugged on her arm, pulling her to the side away from Sadie and Arthur. Opening his mouth, it looked like he was struggling to say something, grasping at choosing the right words.

“Welcome back Mr. Morgan.” The man at the front desk called out lazily, flipping through a newspaper.  

Arthur stepped over to the man, leaning an elbow on the counter.  “My friends here will be needing rooms for the night.”

He looked back at Sadie before sweeping his eyes over to where Charles and Keya were standing off to the side, looking as if they were in the middle of a discussion though both were quiet.  He released Keya’s hand when he spotted Arthur watching them.

“Are you ladies sharing a room?  Charles can certainly stay with me, since it’s only for one night.  No sense in wasting money on extra beds if it’s only for a short time.”  

Charles cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable.  “I was planning on having my own room, if it’s all the same to you.”  He shot a furtive glance at Keya before returning his gaze to Arthur.

There was an awkward pause, Arthur’s eyebrows raising and his mouth forming into a silent “Oh.”  He spun back around to the hotel employee with a sheepish grin. “Guess they’ll be needing two rooms then.”  

Everyone waited as the man picked out two sets of keys from the wall behind him.  Both Keya and Sadie were fighting back grins as the silence grew, shooting each other sidelong glances.   When Arthur turned to look at them both girls couldn’t stifle the giggle that was creeping up their throats.  Both Charles and Arthur looked on with bewildered expressions as the girls laughed.

Arthur turned to Charles “Clearly we missed a great joke.”

“I think we might be the joke.” Charles added, folding his arms.

Keya let out another giggle, confirming his suspicions.  Sadie still wore a large grin on her face, but she turned it into a sweet smile as she leaned in toward Arthur.  “If you’re done making a scene, I believe you promised to carry my things up for me.”

Arthur handed her one of the keys and reached over to give Charles the other.  He grabbed Sadie’s bag and headed upstairs, Sadie following right behind him. As they walked down the hall, he looked over at Sadie.  She had a sweet look on her face, so different from the hard stare she used to wear back in camp. He supposed her circumstances back then had been less than ideal, whereas now she was independent and free to do as she pleased.  She had had time to mourn her husband, watch his killer hang, and move on. Arthur wondered if she had mourned for him too.

All of their hotel rooms were in a row down the same hallway, and Sadie’s happened to be right next to his.  Back in the past while running with the gang he would have stayed at the saloon. Even though he had never really enjoyed working girls, he had never minded talking to them awhile before turning them down gently.  He’d never been able to say no when they offered to help him bathe though… Something told him that the hotel wouldn’t offer the same amenities.

Sadie unlocked the door to the room and stepped inside, waving her hand through the dusty air.  She marched over to the window and propped it open, stopping to appreciate the view of the street down below.  The sun was setting, washing the wooden buildings in an amber glow. Warm, humid air blew in through the window and across her face, sending loose tendrils of her hair dancing along her cheek and neck.  

A floorboard creaked behind her and when Sadie turned around she nearly bumped into Arthur.  He had been looming behind her, quietly watching her. He had one hand resting on his belt buckle, the other hanging loosely by his side.  His broad shoulders were leaning toward her, his head to the side. Something glinted in those blue eyes as they stared her down, gluing her to the spot.

“It’s real good to see you again Sadie.” He said, in that low rumble of a voice she’d missed so much.

They stood there, too close to be appropriate, in the middle of the hotel room.  Sadie had so many things she wanted to say back, about how it was more than good to see him again.  How she had been dreaming of seeing him again from the moment she rode away from him eight years ago.  How she had done the best she could to build a new life for herself, but each night there was an ache in her heart that seemed to be shaped like him.  How his face haunted her at night, thinking about all of the little moments that they had shared together. That he was the first person she had ever felt truly comfortable being herself around.  

Instead, she reached out and grabbed her bag from his hands and set it on the bed.  “It’s sure good to see you too Arthur. It was just about the best news I’ve ever gotten, finding out that you were alive and safe.”  She paused, savoring the eager look on his face. “I never stopped wondering about you, hoping you were safe out there somewhere.”

The admission slipped from her lips unwillingly, hanging in the air between them.  Arthur’s eyebrows knitted together, his full lips dropping open. He ran a hand threw his dark blond hair, those blue eyes catching the fading sunlight.  A moment passed, then another, as he worked out what he wanted to say. It seemed too important to just spout the first thing that came to mind, which was his natural inclination.  But the longer he took, the more expectant the expression on Sadie’s face grew, and he lost his nerve.

“Well I’m very much alive, though being back in Valentine makes me question the safe aspect.”  He gave her a silly grin, which she hesitantly returned.

“Go on and wash the road off of ya.  We can all meet back at the saloon when you’re ready.”  He said, shuffling out of the room.

Sadie watched his large form leave the doorway, making the small hotel room feel immensely big suddenly.  Had she said too much too soon? Should she have waited until they had been together more than a day before she admitted that she worried about him?  It had been the truth, so she didn’t regret saying it, even if it did send Arthur scurrying from the room.

~

Charles watched Sadie and Arthur head upstairs, waiting for their feet to disappear down the hall before he turned back to Keya.  She still had a faint smile on her face as she looked up at him expectantly. Nerves snaked their way up his stomach as he looked at her.  It was silly, they had been sleeping in each other’s arms all week, so asking her to stay in his room shouldn’t be any different but it felt different.  There was a weight to the question that made it hard to ask, because her answer could change everything.

He wanted her badly, in every way that could mean.  Needed her maybe. They had fallen into an easy routine out on the road, opening his arms to her when she had already been sleeping next to him.  At the cabin she had invited him to stay in the bed, and he’d been all too eager to accept that invitation. Knowing the feel of her in his arms, falling asleep with her heart beating against his, was something he wasn’t ready to give up.  

Keya could sense the tension in Charles muscles as he reached out and grabbed her hand.  It was familiar now, that feeling of his large calloused hand in hers. She imitated him, rubbing her thumb against his palm lightly, delighted when a shiver ran up his arm from her touch.  His face relaxed as she moved her thumb back and forth, a little hum coming from his throat.

“Should we take our things upstairs?” She asked, her eyes meeting his shyly.  

Charles nodded, grabbing both bags in one hand and letting Keya tug him up the stairs by the other hand.  He let his eyes slide down her figure as they went, appreciating the view from below. Her deerskin leggings were tight, the lacings on either side making them fit perfectly against her thighs.  As they reached the top of the stairs she slowed, causing him to bump into her back. Her fingers squeezed his as she searched the door numbers, spotting Arthur leaving from the room next to theirs.

“Meet you both back at the saloon once you’re all set.” Arthur said, a mischievous grin on his face.  

His eyes swept over Keya and Charles entwined hands and winked at Charles as they passed.  “Don’t take too long, I’ll be down there drinking all alone.”

Sadie came to the doorway as they approached, waving to them before she gently shut her door.

Charles unlocked the door to their room, which was filled with an orange glow.  There was a small desk with a mirror against the far wall, along with a large bed and night stand by the window.  Keya opened the window to let some fresh air into the room and then spun around to face Charles.

“This is a nice room.” She said, stepping in front of him by the bed.  

“It is.” Charles agreed, his voice low.  

Keya took the bags from Charles hands, setting them on the bed.  Returning to face him she hooked his hand in hers, unable to stop herself from being connected to him.  She knew what it looked like, the two of them staying in this room together. It excited her to think that other people might have ideas of what they were doing in here, even if those ideas were wrong.  More than that, it pleased her immensely that Charles had wanted to share the room with her. It filled her body with warmth, the thought that he wanted to be here with her. Alone with her.

A shiver rolled through her body as Charles reached out, brushing her cheek with his fingers before cupping her face.  His eyes were dark, searching her face for something in the quiet room. She released a shaky breath into the air, letting it sink into the space between them.  

“Probably should go get cleaned up.  Arthur is waiting on us.” Charles said finally, breaking away from her gaze.

Keya tried not to let the whine of disappointment slip from her lips as she nodded into his hand.  He was right, of course. Besides, they had the whole night ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, finally the reunion! You have all been ever so patiently waiting for our other favorite cowboah to come into the picture. I had to split this chapter into two parts because it took on a life of its own and ended up being way too long. I again want to thank all of you for staying loyal and having faith in my story, it means so much to me!


	7. Šakówiŋ

Keya dug through her bag for clean clothes, acutely aware of Charles eyes on her.  Her heart picked up its pace as she located the shirt she had been searching for, taking her time to fold it up in her arms before spinning around.  Charles was leaning by the window, cigarette glowing from the corner of his mouth. The tip glowed as he sucked in a long drag, his eyes focused on her.  He flicked some ash out of the window before offering the cigarette to her, laughing when she shook her head no.

“It’s a bad habit, I know.” He said, his voice quiet.

“There are worse things.” Keya said with a shrug.

Charles contemplated her, an expression on her face that made her consider the fact that he probably had experience with much worse habits.  He took another long drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out and rising to his feet.

“Well, come on then.”  He said with a sigh.

Charles motioned towards the door and Keya nodded, stepping out into the hallway.  Locking the door, Charles turned to her and ran his hand along her back, resting it near her waist.  He led her down the hall to the row of baths, finding two that were open. Keya hovered in the doorway a moment, letting his hand linger on her waist a moment before she headed in.  

“See you on the other side.” She called, earning a little hum of agreement from him as she shut the door.  

“These walls are paper thin, I heard you clear as day.” A voice called through the slats in the wall, and Keya laughed.

“Sadie?” Keya called out.

“One and the same!” Sadie said, her voice coming through almost as if she was in the same room.  

From the other side of the wall, Charles started running his bath water and settled into the tub.  Over the din of the water hitting the tub he could pick out Keya’s voice as she talked to Sadie through the wall.  Her lilting voice drifted to his ears like a bird’s song, he couldn’t quite catch her words but he loved listening.  There was something soothing in her tone, it washed over him as he closed his eyes. A giggle floated through the air, he could hear both girls laughing at something, and he let the sound surround him like the warm water.  

It had been too long since he’d had a proper bath, or any privacy for that matter.  Growing up alone, he’d had nothing but privacy and his own thoughts. Things had changed once he joined with the gang, he’d adjusted to being surrounded by people by making time to go hunting by himself.  Run into towns and saloons to have some time by himself.

Dwelling on the concept of a saloon, Charles felt a pang of guilt as the sweet sound of Keya’s laughter drifted in.  He knew what he wanted, but not how to go about getting it. His experience with women had all been based around business propositions, which were easy.  Find someone attractive, pay her to pretend that she likes you for the night. He was good at that. But this thing with Keya was uncharted territory. It felt like a glass object in his hands, he was scared to hold it for fear of breaking it.  What he felt for her was so much more than just physical, he didn’t want her to think that was all he cared about. Though it was hard for him to think clearly when he could hear her talking and splashing around, separated only by a very thin plank wall.  

The water had gone cold, so he finished scrubbing all of the grime and dirt from his skin until it was practically raw.  Changing into clean clothes, he chanced a glance at himself in the mirror of their room as he returned his dirty clothes to his bag.  Looking over his large frame, he wondered what Keya saw when she looked at him.

As if on cue, Sadie and Keya’s voices grew louder as they walked down the hall together.   

“I’ll be right down.” Keya called to Sadie at the top of the staircase, turning toward their hotel room.  

Sadie gave her a knowing look before heading downstairs.  Keya slipped into the hotel room, her eyes adjusting to the dark.  Her long black hair was let down to dry, the ends soaking through her shirt a bit.  She set her clothes down by her bag gently before looking at Charles.

“Ready to go back?” She asked, holding her hand out to him.

“Lead the way.” Charles said, letting her pull him out of the hotel.

The sun had set, and stars were beginning to fill the inky black sky above them.  A lamplighter was making his way slowly up the road, the glow of the lamps flickering against the wooden buildings.  As they entered the saloon, crowded and noisy as ever, they peered around the room.

“I’ll get us some drinks.”  Charles said, leading them to a quiet corner of the bar.   

“Well, what are we drinking tonight?” Keya asked, peering over the counter at all of the bottles lined up behind the bar.  

~         

Sadie entered the saloon, spotting Arthur nursing a whiskey at the same table that they had eaten dinner at.  She grabbed a drink and slid into the seat next to him, loving the way his face lit up when he noticed her. His eyes took in her long blond hair falling in waves across her shoulders, appreciating how it made her look softer around the edges.  

She took a sip of her drink and looked up in time to see Keya and Charles come through the door.  They drifted over to the corner to order drinks, but seemed to be caught up in a conversation instead.  Arthur followed her gaze to their companions and shook his head, letting out a little laugh.

“So when exactly did that happen?” He asked, gesturing at them.

Sadie smiled into her drink.  “I’m not sure, I think it might be happening right now actually.”  

He glanced over to see Keya run her hand along Charles chest.  Sadie chuckled, sipping on her drink before leaning in conspiratorially.

“I think our boy might not have his head above water.”

Arthur gave her a confused look.   

“What does that mean?” Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“What it means is, Charles let Keya braid his hair.  Even let her add in some little wildflowers. I think he’d shoot down the stars from the sky, if only she were to ask.”  A smirk crossed Sadie’s lips as she spoke.

“I’ve seen him kill a man with one blow of his axe…” Arthur said in awe, turning to stare at them again.  

“Me too, but I’m telling you.  He has not taken his eyes off of her from the moment we set out together.  I think he might be in serious trouble over there.”

“Oh for sure.” Arthur agreed, and they both laughed.  

Sadie peered into her glass, watching the liquid cast amber shadows upon the scratched wooden table.  When she looked back up she saw that Arthur was watching her. He had that expression on his face where she could practically see the gears turning inside his head.

“So you two were just gonna ride off into the sunset before Keya caught up with you?”  He asked, playing with his glass. His blue eyes flickered up to her face before landing on his hands.

“Something like that.  I was thinking about heading south and finding me a revolutionary maybe.  I’ve got a weakness for a man with ideals.” Sadie teased, sipping on her drink.

“Oh, so plain old outlaws don’t cut it anymore.” Arthur joked.

“There’s an outlaw or two that I’d be willing to make an exception for.”  Sadie said, grinning into her drink.

Arthur leaned forward, finally catching her eye.  “Anyone that I know?”

“You might.” Sadie said, locking eyes with him.

“Well now.”  Arthur said, his voice coming out low.

Lamp light flickered against the walls, the soft light falling on the hollows of Sadie’s cheeks and softening the hard edges of her face.  Arthur couldn’t move his eyes from hers, the way the light danced within them was entrancing. It wasn’t the whiskey, and it wasn’t his imagination.  Sadie was definitely gazing back at him, meeting his eyes. There was a look in her eyes, like a challenge, though he wasn’t too sure what for.

The man playing the piano hit a series of sour notes, breaking the moment.  Arthur mumbled into his empty glass, trying to drain the last drops. Sadie spotted Keya and Charles heading over to them and pulled her face from the contemplative expression that had settled there.  Giving them a wave over, she finished her glass and set it on the table.

“Arthur here’s going to get us some drinks.” She tapped his arm as he gave her a surprised look.  Once he stood and headed to the bar she continued “Should we try playing a game or two to pass the time?”

“That’d be lovely.” Keya said, settling into one of the chairs.  

Charles sat next to her, folding his arms on the table.  “What did you have in mind?”

Sadie pulled a dull knife onto the table, earning a groan from Charles and Arthur as he set their drinks down.  

“Let’s not start out with that.” Arthur said through a laugh.  

“Fine, but we are coming back to it!” Sadie said, waving a finger at him.  

“There’s a box of dominoes over there.” Charles said, pointing to a little wooden box near the stairs.  

Grabbing the box, they set up the dominoes.  After the first round, a couple of men wandered over to their table to join in.  After Arthur beat everyone for the third game, Sadie snuck the knife back out onto the table with a mischievous grin.  

“Oh alright, we’ll play Five Finger Fillet.” Arthur said with a sigh, gathering up the last of the coins from the table and setting them in neat piles in front of him.  

A crowd had begun to form around the table as more men decided to join the game.  Arthur went first, skillfully moving the knife without hitting any of his fingers.  Sadie went next, weaving the knife between her fingers gracefully. It looked effortless, the way Sadie moved so quick that the knife was nothing but a shimmer of silver flashing across the table.  

“You’re pretty good.” Arthur said, giving her a calculated look.  

Sadie smiled sweetly at him and handed the knife over to the next man.  She didn’t watch as the man stabbed his finger on the second round, still staring down Arthur.  The crowd gasped and cheered as the fillet continued, clapping when Sadie swept her winnings from the table into her bag.  She beamed over at Arthur, who seemed impressed.

“Another round then?” She asked with a cheeky grin.

“You’re on.” He said, something that looked very much like admiration on his handsome face.

Keya shifted in her chair, not eager to watch more fingers get stabbed and poked.  She slid out of the chair and stretched as she walked across the saloon. Leaning against the bar, Keya attempted to catch the bartender’s eye for a drink.  He glanced briefly in her direction before continuing to nod along with a drunk patron down at the other end of the counter. She sighed and settled into one of the rickety bar stools, her toes not quite reaching the ground.  Out of the corner of her eye she could see a middle aged man sidle up to the bar next to her. Even from this distance she could smell the cheap booze coming off of him in waves.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing all alone?” He asked, his voice slurred.

Keya kicked off of the stool and tapped along the counter, trying to get the bartender’s attention again.  She heard the man move closer to her, bumping against one of the bar stools.

“Got something wrong with your ears girl?  I just paid you a compliment. You’s supposed to say thank you.”  He snapped, blocking her view of the rest of the bar.

“My ears work just fine.” Keya said through gritted teeth.  

“Fine like the rest of ya.” The man barked, laughing at his own joke.

“Can’t say the same for you.” Keya muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.  

She had to be careful.  They weren’t in the north yet, and there were a lot more people who looked like this man than her.  Given the inaction of the bartender, she couldn’t rule out the possibility of her getting kicked out if she did something to defend herself against this man.  Blood boiling, Keya reached over the edge of the counter. Grabbing the nearest open bottle she poured herself a glass before slapping a few bills on the wet bar top.  The bartender nodded at her, though he made no attempt to intervene.

She slipped out from under the railing along the wall and headed up to the back porch to get some air and cool down.  Leaning against the railing she stared down at the back alleys of the town, trying to steady her breathing. It seemed like there had to be a creep in every town, and tonight this one had picked her.  

A groan escaped her lips as she heard the floorboards creak behind her.

“You ought to be nicer to me, girl.  It’s a rough world out there, you could use a man to protect you.  I could keep you safe, all I’m asking for in return is a little company.”  The man said, coming up behind her.

“Protect me?  I could kill you right now, and I doubt anyone would miss you.” Keya said lightly, swirling her drink before taking a sip.  Her fingers trembled on the glass, but she knew he couldn’t see.

“Oh you got a mouth on ya?  That’s alright. Think I could find a better use for that mouth instead of runnin’, hmm.  You talk like you’re tough, but I bet I could make you sing so sweet like the little bird you are once you feel me.  ”

Keya unsheathed her knife, pulling it out.  As she turned around, knife aimed at the place where his voice had been coming from, a blur of motion rushed past her.  Charles knocked the man to the ground, pressing his boot against the man’s throat until he gagged.

“Apologize.” Charles commanded.

The man threw his hands up in the air, struggling.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t know that she was yours! I swear.  Just let me go, I’ll leave. Won’t cause no trouble.”

Charles pressed his boot down harder.  “Apologize to the lady.”

The man glanced at Keya, his red face now changing to a deep shade of purple.  “I - I’m sorry. Meant no disrespect.”

Charles turned to Keya, studying her face.  She made a dismissive wave with her hand, and Charles kicked the man one last time as he scrambled off of the porch.  Keya hardly had time to put her knife away before Charles had wrapped her tightly in his arms. He cradled her face in his hands as he pulled back just enough to look at her.

“I’m sorry.” He said, a pained expression on his face.

“Sorry for what? Stopping me from stabbing him to shut him up?” Keya asked, a little laugh escaping from her lips.

Charles mouth quirked into a smile and he ran his hand through her hair.  He brought his other hand down to the small of her back, his fingers tracing little circles along her backbone.  Charles rested his chin on top of her head, pulling her deeper into his arms. The hand that was in her hair moved to her neck, playing with the soft skin that was exposed at the nape of her neck.  The roughness of his fingers felt too good, setting her blood on fire as it raced through her body.

“Look, I am sorry though.  I know that you can take care of yourself, but I saw him creep up the stairs after you.” Charles began, an expression almost like embarrassment on his face.  “I don’t want anything else like that to happen. So if anyone asks, pretend... that you are mine.”

Something fiery and almost possessive burned in his gaze as he looked down at her.

Keya smiled up at him shyly, her heart pounding in her chest.  “I don’t want to pretend.”

Charles tilted his head a little at her words, his brows knitting together.  “If you tell them you belong to me, they’ll leave you alone.”

Keya tugged on the collar of Charles shirt, pulling him closer to her.  He stood perfectly still, his breaths coming in short, little ragged puffs against her face.  She could feel her face burning, her whole body humming with heat. So when a shiver ran through her, she knew it came from Charles arms.   

Her eyes sparkled in the dark as she held his gaze.  “I said I don’t want to pretend. I want to be yours Charles.

“Keya.” Charles whispered, the name hanging in the air between them.

She lifted one hand to his face, running her fingertips along his jawline before gripping the back of his head.  Charles let out a sound, so low it could have been a dream, but she felt it against her hand. Felt the tremble of his arms, normally so strong, as they tightened their hold on her.  Standing on tiptoe, Keya rubbed her nose against his slowly until he returned the motion, pressing his forehead against hers. The whole porch seemed to sway beneath them as they stood there, the only two motionless beings in a spinning world.  

She bumped his nose with hers again, running her thumb across his stubbled cheek.  He closed his eyes at the touch, and she could feel a reddish warmth spreading across his skin from her touch. Like a whisper, she brushed her lips against his tentatively. Frozen for a moment, he let her kiss him without moving.  When she tried to pull back, the hand that was cradling her head pulled her forward and Charles pressed his lips to hers.  His fingers wound through her hair as he slid his lips against hers, and she melted into him. If he hadn’t been holding her so tight, she might have floated right through the floor.  

What began as a sweet kiss soon turned to something much deeper.  His tongue ran along her lip, and she opened her mouth to him. He tasted like whiskey and smoke, and fire.  She couldn’t get enough, drawing him closer and closer to her as they kissed. His hands ran up and down the length of her back, leaving a burning trail on her skin everywhere they touched.  

Dragging her teeth along his lip, she pulled it into her mouth.  As she bit down gently, a deep rumble came from his throat as he moaned.  The sound vibrated against her lips, and she tugged his lip with her teeth again, earning another moan.  She could live inside that sound. Slipping her tongue into his open and waiting mouth, she caught another moan as it slid from his throat.

Fingers dug into her skin as Charles held her, arms shaking with the effort of not crushing her to him.  Spinning her in his arms, he pressed her against the rough wooden siding of the building. Keya tilted her head, exposing her neck, and he latched onto the soft skin with his lips as if to devour her.  She let out a moan when he grazed his teeth against her skin, and he felt like he might burst into a million little embers from the sound. Knowing that his actions were what drew that out of her. Bringing his lips back up to hers, they slid together until there was no way to tell where one ended and the other began.  

He had never in his life kissed anyone like that, and his entire body was on fire.  He wanted to pull her into him so that they were one, it felt as if she was inching her way under his skin each time her lips moved against his.  Her hands were clinging to him as if she would blow away if she let go. Every breath they took blew the air from one set of lungs into the other, moving together as perfectly as the fit of their lips.  

Coming up for air finally both of them let out several ragged breaths, the warm air mingling between them.  He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to breathe normally after that. Letting his eyes drift across her features, he felt his blood rush at the sight of her lips all swollen and red from him.  A flush covered her cheeks, and when she slowly opened her eyes his breath caught in his throat from the burning in there. He knew that he would spend his life finding out just what was behind those dark eyes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I want to thank all of you for being ever so patient with this slow burn. Hopefully this was worth the wait :D Also, I feel like I should point out that the song that this story is named after is Morgan Wallen's version of Cover Me Up. I had it playing in my head as I finished the game, and so it planted this idea in my head. I actually think Morgan kind of looks like a young modern day Arthur a bit. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts, they keep me going!
> 
> the beautiful banner was made by the-strawberryfarmer on tumblr


	8. Šaglógaŋ

Pulse still racing, Keya buried her face in his chest and listened to the pounding of his heart.  Charles let out a long sigh, his lungs swelling against her cheek. Keya pressed her nose against his shirt and inhaled his scent.  

“You smell good.” She said, her voice muffled against him.

Charles furrowed his brow and let out a chuckle.  “Oh yeah?”

“Mmhmm. Always do, but right now you smell even better.” Keya said.     

Charles cradled her face in his hands, thumbs brushing along her cheekbones before he leaned down and kissed her lips.  Before she could respond to the kiss he was pulling away from the wall and away from her. 

“If we don’t go and find our friends, I fear we might just spend the rest of our lives right here on this porch.” He said with a little smile, sliding one hand along the curve of her hip.

Grabbing his hand, Keya led them back down to the main area of the saloon.  Sadie had a large pile of coins next to her and there was still a crowd watching them as they were finishing up a game of poker.  Charles squeezed her hip, his fingers digging into her, as he looked at the crowd of people.

“Any chance you want to head back to the hotel?” He asked, trying to sound casual.

Keya gave him a toothy grin before nodding.  “Let’s go say goodnight.”

“You two were gone for quite some time.” Sadie said as Keya approached, smirking.

“Looks like you did pretty well on your own.” Keya replied, gesturing to the pile of coins on the table between them.

“Oh you could say that, for sure.” Arthur joined in, chuckling.

“Well we won’t spoil your fun, but we were thinking of heading back to the hotel.  Since it’s been such a long day.” Keya added, ignoring the heat that was spreading across her cheeks.

“Don’t let us keep you then.” Arthur said, waving them away.

Charles nodded at them before snaking his arm around Keya’s waist.  He smiled down at her and her heart pounded against her ribs. The look in his eyes seemed to send waves of warmth through her whole body. They shuffled across the road to the hotel and hurried up the stairs.  

Once they were in the room, Keya got a nervous flutter in her stomach.  She didn’t light any of the lamps, instead letting the moonlight do the work.  Their eyes adjusted to the dark, and Charles hovered there at the edge of the room as if scared to come in fully.  Keya kicked her boots off and set them by the door, then pulled Charles' boots off as well. His mouth quirked into a little smile at the action.  It was such a silly little thing, but it felt intimate in the moonlight. Tugging his hand in hers, Keya gave him a peck on the cheek before pulling him over to the bed.  She crawled to the far end by the wall and patted the space next to her. The bed creaked with the added weight as he slid under the blankets and lay beside her. 

They lay in the dark staring at each other, fingers entwined.  Charles didn’t want Keya to feel pressured at all, so he held back from holding her the way he wanted.  Her little fingers were rubbing along his knuckles, grazing along scars and inspecting them with her fingertips as if to memorize the feel.  Their noses would bump if he just closed that little distance between them, he could feel her breath warm against his lips. Minutes passed with both of them frozen there, just gazing at each other in the dark.  

The sheets rustled as she slid closer, her outstretched hand finding his face.  She slid her hand into his hair, drawing his face to hers and capturing his lips.  It was nothing like the kisses on the porch, this was slow. She was taking her time tasting him, fingers tangled in his hair and pulling gently.  Grazing his scalp with her nails every once in a while, drawing out a little groan from him. Charles felt like a teapot that had been left on the fire, it was taking every last ounce of control to let her set this slow pace.  His fingers dug into her skin, if it hurt she didn’t seem to notice. 

Keya slid closer, her body resting above his.  She trailed her hand down his neck to his chest, feeling the tight muscles beneath his shirt easily.  Charles lay still beneath her, looking up at her and breathing hard as she ran her hand along his torso.  Her face was serious, focused, as she looked down at him. Her hand paused near his hip, a shy little smile coming to rest on her full lips.  Charles gazed up at her, his entire body buzzing from her touch. If she asked anything of him right now he wouldn’t be able to deny her, no matter the request.  

Hesitating a moment too long, Keya seemed to lose her nerve.  She smiled sweetly, almost apologetically at him before curling up against his side.  Kissing his jawline all the way over to his lips, she sighed and rested her head on his chest.  Charles stared up at the ceiling, catching his breath, his arms weaving around her tightly.

“Good night Charles.”  She breathed into the still air.

“Night Keya.” He replied, kissing the top of her head.  

~

Morning light filled the small hotel room in a soft glow, dusty beams of light falling across tangled limbs.  Keya was pleasantly trapped under the weight of Charles arm across her waist, his head resting against her chest.  His head rose and fell with each of her breaths, a few loose strands of his hair tickling his face with each gentle burst of air from her lungs.  She brushed the hair from his face, letting her fingertips linger across his skin. He stirred at her touch, nuzzling further into her chest. She could feel the rough scratch of his stubble straight through her shirt as it rubbed against her nipple and a shot of electricity jolted through her.  

Steadying her breath, Keya reached out and traced her fingers along his scar.  Charles made a sleepy little sound in his throat before blinking up at her. A smile crossed his lips, and she brought her finger up to his lips, ghosting across his full bottom lip.  Charles’ breath hitched in his chest, and he turned his face toward hers. He hesitated, this was all such new territory and he didn’t want to scare her by taking things too fast. 

Keya shifted underneath him, her eyes open wide and a shy little smile spreading across her face.  Tentatively he cupped her face in his hand, bringing her face to his. Clasping her lip in his teeth he nibbled gently before kissing her deeply.  A sigh slipped from her as their lips slid together, filling in the sliver of space between them. Encouraged, Charles deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him.  Their tongues met between their connected lips, sliding together before Keya sucked his tongue into her mouth. Heat was swelling from deep inside him, spreading through his hands where they held her, from his lips as they latched onto the soft skin of her throat.  It was almost too much, he had never burned for someone like this. 

Tossing her head back, hair falling around her like dark flames, Keya dragged her nails along Charles neck to his shoulders.  Trailing kisses along his jawline, she licked his adam’s apple, smiling against his skin when she felt him swallow hard beneath her lips.  She kissed up to his ear, grabbing his earlobe with her tongue and dragging it against her teeth. Charles let out a loud groan, grabbing her hips and dragging her into him, fingers digging into her.  Keya let out a little sound of surprise, pulling back. He stilled at the sound, breath coming out in ragged little huffs. 

They held each other’s gaze as they caught their breath, laying there in that golden light.  Keya could feel a tremble running through Charles arms, as if he was struggling to hold back from something.  She covered his hands with hers, still holding onto her hips, before gracefully rolling onto the bed so that she was beside him.  Her fingers threaded between his and he rubbed her palm in that now familiar motion that sent shivers through her. That shy smile was creeping back onto her face as she blinked up at him through her eyelashes, and it hit Charles that she might not know how to do this either.  

Keya pressed their foreheads together, rubbing her nose slowly against his.  She wished that they could just stay here in this moment a little longer. Placing a whisper of a kiss against his lips, she pulled back and sighed.    

“We have to get going.”  She said gently. 

He knew that she was right, but a stronger part of him wanted to just stay in this bed with her.  It took a lot of effort to sit up and get ready. When they had packed up they met Arthur on the staircase.  They easily spotted Sadie sitting at the far end of the lobby, leaning over her map as she ate some oatmeal. Keya went to the counter to get the rest some breakfast as Charles and Arthur joined Sadie at the table.  Sadie’s finger was tracing along the main road that led north, she looked up when Arthur blocked her finger with his hand.

“We’re going to be taking a side route up.” Arthur said, glancing over his shoulder at Keya before shooting Charles a meaningful glance.  

The two men looked at each other before returning to the map, Arthur showing a little trail dotting it’s way up toward the oil fields before heading to Tiyatani.  Sadie gazed at the trail a moment before she recognized the area that the trail drifted through.

“It’s been a while since I was out that way.” Charles said, deep in thought.  

Keya came over to the table, setting three bowls of oatmeal on the table before settling into the chair next to Sadie.  Everyone had pensive looks on their faces, and she wondered what she had missed. Sadie folded up the map to make room for their bowls, a slight crease in her forehead as she thought.  There was a strange air around the table, but Keya brushed it off and tried to eat her oatmeal. Beneath the table Charles brushed his fingers lightly across the top of Keya’s thigh before finding her hand.  She looked up at him, face reddening when she met his eyes and saw that intense look burning in his. 

They grabbed supplies quickly from the general store, trying to get as much as their horses could carry.  From here on out there would only be small ranches and trading posts until they reached the north so they would be on their own for supplies.

The sun was still rising as they left town and headed onto the open road.  Birds were singing out to each other across the sparse trees, their calls hanging in the humid air.  Cicadas chirped from the tall grass, already warning that the day would be warm. After a few hours of riding, Keya saw Arthur lead them off of the main road and turn onto a worn old trail.  The grass had grown in over the path from disuse, but she remembered this turn, this trail. Her chest tightened as she realized where they were heading. Looking over at Charles, she saw a careful expression on his face as he watched her expectantly.  She managed a small smile before nudging Tashunke forward. The shrubs and spiky grass had grown in full on either side of the trail, leaving only enough room for them to ride in a single file up the twisting and turning path. 

As midday was fading into afternoon they finally pulled up over a ridge to find a place to rest their horses.  Burned and blackened ruins marred the horizon, ash mingling with the air as they pulled up to what was once the oil fields and mines.  The land was still scarred and barren where men had carved it up, butchering what had been the ancestral home for the Wapiti for generations.  Tufts of grass dotted the barren ground, and dandelions had sprouted in the center of the former oil field. The yellow flowers swayed and danced in the breeze, contrasting the charred and black timber that lay forgotten in the dirt.  Keya fought the urge to spit as she hopped from the saddle. Instead she rubbed Tashunke’s nose with her palm, pulling a few apples from her bag for him.

Arthur gazed out at the ruins, his hands resting on his holster at his hip.  Even after all this time had passed, he still felt a flood of emotions as he looked out at this once familiar place.  The wind picked up, whistling through the bones of former buildings, and it almost sounded like the echo of voices. 

He could have died here, almost did.  His blue eyes slid over the pile of rubble and brick near the center, the memory of Dutch’s feet backing away from him as he struggled flashing across his mind.  Eagle Flies had intervened, saving Arthur’s life and giving his own, right here on this cursed spot. Turning around, Arthur’s eyes followed Keya’s shape as she circled around the ruins, leading the horses to the stream down the hill.  

Sadie came to stand next to Arthur, so quietly that he nearly jumped when she placed a hand on his arm.  He looked down at her and the far off look in her eyes told him that she was lost in the past as well. Warmth seeped into his skin from her touch, drawing him out of the darkness and back onto the ground beside her.  

“This was the last time all three of us were together.” Sadie said finally, her voice coming out rough.

“This place is full of ghosts.”  Charles said, coming up on Arthur’s other side.

His brow was furrowed, he frowned as he looked across the ashes and remnants.  “So much violence, blood shed and for nothing. All that’s left is this pile of ash.”

Keya came back over to them as he spoke, hovering just behind Charles.  He felt her there, rather than heard her. Felt her head press against his shoulder, her hands gripping his.  He leaned over and placed a kiss to the top of her head before resting his cheek against her hair. 

All four peered out at the depressing scene, nothing but ruin and waste darkening the fields that should have been in full bloom.

“Horses are probably rested.”  Charles said at last, breaking the silence.  

Arthur and Keya lingered at the ruins a little longer before following their companions back onto the road.  They rode in silence for the rest of the day, everyone deep in their own thoughts. Both  seemed to have dark clouds over their heads as they rode, causing Charles and Sadie to share a few looks throughout the afternoon.  

As the sun began its descent back into the horizon they slowed along the trail.  Wide prairie stretched out as far as the eye could see in any direction, the view broken only by a lonely tree or two in the distance.  As they reached a long ridge on the trail, a small cluster of trees stood silhouetted against the brilliant orange sky. 

Keya tensed in her saddle, having been lost in thought and not paying much attention to her surroundings until now.  Tashunke knew the path though, he had begun to snuffle and slow down, knowing the turn was coming. She urged Tashunke away from the trail, beelining for the cluster of trees.  Tashunke stopped a few feet from the smallest tree, nudging the ground with his hoof patiently as Keya climbed down from him. 

Off to the side of the main forest three little trees cast long shadows across the ground, looking like dark claw marks upon the earth.  A light breeze blew through the trees, making the leaves dance and sway as they drew Keya’s eye up to them. It was as if a voice whispered into the air;  _ come to me. _

The trees were still small, a reminder that time was out of their hands.  For it felt like a lifetime since she had heard her brothers laughing, or her mother’s voice calling out to her.  And yet, it pained her to think that any time had passed without them by her side. The young trees swayed with the wind, the branches seeming to bow to her like graceful arms.  Each inch of those trees marked a distance between the girl she had been and the woman she was now, a space between her soul and theirs. If they grew at the rate of a heart breaking, the trees would tower over the prairie.           

Keya reached out to the smallest tree and rubbed her thumb against one of the leaves, feeling the veins run through it.  The leaf swirled in her hand, alive and green and glowing in the dying light. She knew that Eagle Flies was there with her, surrounding her in the wind and in the rustle of the leaves.  

A small sob escaped her lips as she dropped to her knees on the ground.  Her fingers threaded through the forget-me-knots that were growing along the trunk of the trees.  The little flowers released their scent up into that warm breeze, swirling around her like her family’s spirits.  Curling up with the flowers, she stared up at the leaves dancing together and allowed herself to be overwhelmed by the scent of the flowers, and warm earth, the gentle creaking of the branches.  

It had been over a year since she had journeyed this way.  She hated that her people had been forced to leave this place, leave their own blood there in this land and travel far from them.  The ache in her heart was so familiar that it had become a part of her, but here now she felt it acutely as if the cover had been shaken off.  Her hands were gripping the flowers now, crushing them in her palm and watching the broken petals fall onto the ground. 

The warm breeze blew across her skin, cooling the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.  Keya closed her eyes to it, letting it calm her and wrap around her like a hug. The prairie looked on as she lay there, curled up on top of her brother’s grave and holding the little tree for strength.  Birds seemed to slow their song, switching from lamenting into a sad lullaby. She didn’t look up when she heard footsteps approaching, staring up into the trees and letting one tear slide slowly down her cheek.  

Charles and Arthur took their time getting down from their horses, watching Keya lay with her mother and brothers from a distance.  Charles knew this place well, he had helped Rains Fall and Paytah carry Eagle Flies here after packing up all of the Wapiti and leading them away from the reservation.  He had watched Rains Fall place the acorn in his fallen son’s mouth before they buried him. At the time, the other two trees had hardly been more than sprouts themselves so it was a shock to see how much they had grown.  

Sorrow crept out from that deep corner of his chest, that part of him that he kept locked away.  He wished that there was a tree somewhere for his mother, a place that he could send his sadness to rest and remember her.  There was never a body to bury, and his father had never let him grieve the way that he needed to for her. As Charles gazed down the ridge to Keya’s small form his mind filled with unpleasant memories.  An air filled with keening and wailing, woman crying out into the dark as they were forced to pack up and leave the land that their blood had known for thousands of years. Tired, aching little feet falling on hard clay, the roads lined with tall Georgia pine trees.  An even deeper memory, of a burial field of flowers, his mother setting him down in front of two beautiful beds of forget-me-knots that lay side by side. 

It broke something loose within him, remembering these things.  Maybe his mother had found her way back to that place, somehow. He had been too young to understand what that place meant, what his mother had been showing him.  It could be anywhere, his mother’s tribe had been forced to cross several states on foot, losing many along the way. 

Charles took a long, deep breath, schooling his face back into a stoic expression.  Plucking a fistful of wild flowers from the ridge, he approached Keya slowly. She didn’t move when he approached, but her eyes followed him as he set the flowers down at the base of the smallest tree.  He placed his hand on the trunk, the bark rough beneath his outstretched fingers. 

Arthur approached quietly as well, and set down a few more flowers.  Rains Fall and he had made the journey here on several occasions to visit.  He was eternally grateful for the sacrifice that Eagle Flies made, saving Arthur’s life at his own expense.  It was a choice he shouldn’t have had to make, yet he had. He and Charles stood side by side a few minutes, just listening to the wind through the leaves.  

Sadie had been standing off to the side, watching everything in silence.  She wasn’t sure what was proper in this situation, everyone dealt with death so differently.  Personally she hadn’t been able to even speak her husband’s name out loud for a long time after his murder, and they had never had a funeral for him.  She used to lay awake at night in the camp, burning with rage and sadness, helpless and trapped just picturing his body forever laying in that wagon. By the time she had been independent and strong enough to return, he had been nothing but bones.  That memory lingered in her mind any time she tried to think about him, so eventually she shut all of those thoughts down. 

Her eyes swept over the prairie, taking in all of the other little clusters of trees gathered there.  It was beautiful and so alive, the very opposite of the crowded and barren graveyards in most churchyards.  It pained her to connect this place with the burned ruins of the oil fields. Stepping down the ridge carefully, Sadie came to kneel at the trunk of the smallest tree.  Imitating Arthur and Charles, she rested her hand against the trunk, closing her eyes and listening. The wind blew against her face, swirling through her hair and tickling her cheeks.  

When she opened her eyes, Keya was sitting up and gazing at her.  Charles nudged Arthur’s elbow, tilting his head over to a clearing off to the side.  Arthur nodded, and tugged lightly on Sadie’s braid to catch her attention. She followed Arthur’s eyes move from Charles and Keya over to the clearing, and walked with him away from the trees.  Silently they began setting up camp for the night, casting a glance or two over their shoulders at the couple still in the trees.

Charles slid his hand from the tree and dropped to his knees in front of Keya.  A tear still lingered on her high cheekbone, and Charles gently wiped it away with his thumb, cradling her face in his hands.  Keya leaned into his touch, a tiny whimper escaping her lips. Charles pulled her into his arms, the motion sending flower petals into the air.  She let out a long, shuddering sigh before leaning heavily against him. Her head fell into the space between his neck and shoulder, and her breath tickled his skin.  

After several minutes of just letting him wrap around her, Keya placed a kiss against his pulse.  Charles pulled back and looked at her, one eyebrow raised. She let out a quiet laugh and drew his face close to place a chaste kiss to his lips.  Charles smiled against her lips, stealing one more kiss before leaning back to gaze at her.

Tilting her head to the side, Keya swept her eyes over him, taking in the details of his outfit for the first time.  She let her finger trace along the beadwork that ran down the front of his vest, a dreamy expression on her face. 

“Lena waste pi.”  She said quietly, raising her eyes to his. 

The words had floated from her mouth so softly, it had felt like a memory washing over him even as it was taking place.  He’d never heard her speak Wapiti before, it made him wish that he had the words to return to her. 

“I don’t understand.” Charles shook his head. 

“It’s beautiful.” Keya repeated, in english this time.  She ran her fingers along the beads again and looked at him.  “Did you make this?”

Charles looked down at the beadwork.  He wore this vest so often, he hardly gave it any thought anymore.  Seeing it through her eyes caused that sadness to resurface from deep in his chest, and he didn’t want to push it back down.  

“It was my mothers.  She made this for a dress… one that she never finished.”  

Keya pressed her hand flat against his chest, her palm covering some of the beadwork.  They sat there for a minute, neither one moving, as she felt his heartbeat through the leather and beads.  Charles forgot how to breath, he had to focus his mind to force his lungs in and out. There was just something about this girl, she seemed to reach right into his chest and pull him out from where he had been hiding all of these years.  The world was dark and cruel, and it had forced him to lock away the parts of him that were vulnerable. Let himself sink into that cold darkness until he was convinced that that was what he was too. Then here came this little glowing light, an ember blowing in on a breeze and floating straight through to his center.  

Keya watched a war of emotions cross Charles face, and pulled him into her arms.  Pressing her face against his chest, she rubbed his back gently. Charles wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, drawing her even closer to him and rested his chin on top of her head.  Taking a few deep breaths he leaned in to press his forehead against hers. 

“Thank you.” He said, almost a whisper.  

Keya smiled softly and moved to rub his cheek with her nose.  A little chuckle rumbled from his chest at the motion, a smile spreading across his face.  They grinned at each other before he pulled back, one arm lingering at her waist. 

Together they walked over to the campsite, Charles arm wrapped tightly around Keya’s waist.  There was a firepit well set into the ground, clearly still used frequently by people coming along this trail to visit the forest.  Arthur had set up two tents while Sadie started the fire, so Charles got to chopping some wood as Keya made a quick dinner for everyone.  

Logs crackled in the fireplace, the only sound other than the wind rustling through the leaves.  Arthur looked out over the fire at his companions, a funny warm feeling in his gut. Keya was curled up against Charles side, picking at her food.  Charles kept glancing down at her every few seconds, a look of concern and affection battling across his face. All of the time that Arthur had known him, Charles was always looking out for everyone else and doing what was right no matter how hard.  It was a relief to see him now worrying over someone who would certainly take just as good care of him.

Sadie sat beside Arthur, their knees almost touching.  She could see the gears turning inside his head, as soon as he looked over at her there was a little smile gracing her delicate lips.  She nudged his knee with hers, drawing his eyes back up to her face. The longer he looked at her, the more she saw spinning behind his eyes.   

“You know, I once said we were more ghosts than people.” Arthur said, breaking the silence.  He stared across the fire at Sadie, who raised her eyebrows in surprise. She remembered that day vividly.

“Maybe that was more true than I even knew.  I don’t know about any higher powers, but something brought us back together after all this time.  After everything that we’ve been through, all that we’ve done, we’re here under these stars. I feel like we’ve been given a second run on life. A chance to redo the things we missed the first time.”  His voice was low and gravelly. 

He looked down at his hands, the scars and burns worn reminders of his former life.  Sadie reached over, resting a hand on his arm. He stared down at her touch, his fingers flexing, before meeting her eyes.  A little hum came from his throat as her fingertips moved along his skin. Her blond hair glowed in the firelight like a halo, little wisps of hair framing her face.  

Charles tipped his mug into the air toward Arthur before taking a long sip.  “It really is something, getting to be back out here with you both again.” 

Everyone finished their drinks, watching the fire turn to glowing embers and ash.     

Keya was the first to yawn and stand up.  She cleaned all of the dishes and set them out for the night.  Marching over to where Charles was checking on the horses, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to one of the tents.  He shot an amused glance to Sadie and Arthur before disappearing into the tent with Keya. Sadie watched them go and glanced at the second tent as Arthur stood to stretch.

“Seems like three might be a crowd in there tonight.  You’re free to join me if you’d like. I won’t start nothin’, promise.” Arthur said with a mischievous grin.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Sadie said with a laugh.

She curled up on her bedroll, facing Arthur.  His large silhouette appeared in the door of the tent, so big that he blocked out the last dying light of the fire.  Something about seeing him there, looming over her, set her pulse racing. He flopped onto the bedroll next to her, letting out a little groan and then chuckling into the darkness.  Sadie laughed too, letting the sound settle pleasantly in the small distance between them. 

If she wanted, she could have reached out right then and touched him.  Run her hand through his sandy hair, like she had imagined doing so many times before.  Letting her eyes linger on each part of him that she could make out in the dim light. Those broad shoulders jutted out from the rest of him, just begging for her touch.  

Her breath caught in her throat a little when she realized that he were staring back at her, the last glimmer of light reflecting in his eyes.  He held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity, neither one moving an inch. Frogs were croaking loudly down by the river, and it broke through the still air of the tent.  Sadie couldn’t choke down the disappointment in her throat when Arthur blinked sleepily at her before rolling onto his back. She didn’t know what she had wanted to happen, but there had been a lot shining back at her from his eyes.  Something had passed between them in that little moonlit tent out on the prairie, had blown in on the wind and settled right down between them. And then she remembered a detail so silly to overlook. He had drawn up a poster and sent a girl out into the wilderness to bring Sadie home to him.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we had a bit of an emotional chapter. The group has been through so much pain in their lives, I wanted them to be able to set that hurt out onto the burial ground so that their souls could be a little lighter from now on.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your support! Your feedback is truly what fuels this fire to write. Also now we can move on to more fun things and finally earn this rating that I've set for this fic :D


	9. Napčíyuŋka

The sun broke up over the horizon in the early morning hours, warm golden light heating up both tents.  Sadie sat up, detangling her hair and quickly putting it back in its usual braid. As her mind sharpened awake, she registered that Arthur’s bedroll was gone.  She rolled her own up and crawled out of the tent. Her eyes easily spotted Arthur’s large frame out on the ridge, leaning against a tree. Journal cradled in his lap, he was staring out at the sunrise.  A pencil lay between his teeth as he studied the light and shadows of the waving tall grass.

Setting her bedroll near the tent, Sadie made coffee quietly.  Pouring out two mugs, she crossed the prairie to him and settled beside him.  Arthur turned his gaze to Sadie, the same studying look on his face as he’d worn looking at the sky.  

“Is that for me?” He asked, already reaching for one of the coffee mugs.

“Mmhmm.” Sadie said.

Carefully she passed him one of the coffees, their fingers meeting and sliding together over the warm mug.  Something sparkled in Arthur’s blue eyes at the touch, his hand lingering on hers before pulling the mug to his lips.  He let out a long, drawn out sigh after sipping from it, making her laugh.

Sadie leaned against his shoulder, looking at the open journal pages in his lap.  The silhouette of their tent was outlined against the sky, a deer looking over their campsite at the edge of the page.  

Taking in all of the details of the drawing, Arthur watched Sadie’s face carefully.  He wasn’t used to showing people his art, it was always just a hobby that he enjoyed.  Back in the gang, people would make little comments occasionally about him wasting his time.  Dutch certainly hadn’t been very supportive. But once he had started living with the Wapiti, everyone had encouraged him.  Having people ask him about his art instead of mock it had let him grow more confident, which had led him to trying to draw the people from his life from memory.  Sadie’s opinion mattered, because she mattered. He waited patiently as she took her time inspecting it.

“It’s lovely.” She said, turning and giving Arthur a little smile.  

His cheeks reddened, just a hint of color, as he returned the smile.  “Just helps me get my mind right.”

“I liked the poster of me that you made for Keya.  Was a dead ringer.” Sadie pulled the folded drawing from her pocket, grinning as she looked down at it.

Arthur beamed.  “Well I did my best.  You’re easy to remember.”  

Sadie raised her eyebrows at the compliment.  “Oh really? Couldn’t get me out of your head so you put me down on paper?”

Arthur reddened further but nodded slightly, his voice coming out low.  “Somethin’ like that.”

He met Sadie’s gaze, holding it for a long, still moment before looking at the sunrise instead.  He opened his mouth as if to add something, but changed his mind. Lips hanging slightly open, his blue eyes narrowed from the sun.

A rustling from the other tent drew both of their attention as Keya sleepily crawled out of the tent.  She spotted her companions up on the hill, a surprised expression on her face.

“We’re all up too early.” She said, pouring herself some of the leftover coffee from the fire.  

“Didn’t want to miss the show.” Arthur said, his large hand gesturing to the skyline.

Keya looked on with an appreciative look on her face.  Charles crawled out of the tent and peered at the sky too, though his eyes traveled quickly back to Keya’s form.  Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Keya leaned back against his arms, turning her face up to meet his lips.  Charles glanced in Arthur and Sadie’s direction quickly, both averting their gaze, before kissing her deeply. Keya turned around, coffee mug held off to the side, and slid her free hand up Charles’ chest to his neck.

Charles smiled against Keya’s lips, stealing the coffee mug from her hand and taking a long sip.  Keya watched his adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed, a grin spreading across her face. He eyed her over the mug as he took another drink, making an exaggerated “ahh” after.  

Sadie came over to join them, dusting off her pants.  They made quick work of packing up the camp, setting back out onto the road before the sun had fully risen over the horizon.  Keya shot a last look back at the trees, watching them sway in the wind before riding beside Charles.

The landscape slowly grew more rugged and wild as they traveled further north.  The rolling open plains gave way to rolling drumlins and deep valleys. It was a sea of green, from the tall grass to the evergreen trees that were thicker with each mile forward.  

As late afternoon rolled along, large sand dunes began to appear in the distance.  Keya and Arthur shared a look of excitement, urging their horses on ahead. Sadie turned around to glance at Charles, who shrugged at her.  Though he’d been farther north when he helped the Wapiti flee from the reservation, it had been nighttime by the time they reached this area.  All he’d remembered was the sky full of stars.

They caught up to Arthur and Keya, getting off their horses and walking to where their companions were standing at the top of a large dune.  Sadie gasped as she came up to the top, able to see for the first time that they were actually on a high cliff. Down below, stretching across the entire eastern horizon was the largest lake she had ever seen.  It rivaled an ocean, the water spreading out far beyond their vision. The water was a warm teal blue, and large waves came crashing against the rocky shoreline.

“Lake Michigan.” Arthur said, gesturing unnecessarily at the giant lake.  

“I see why they call it a great lake.” Sadie said, in awe.

“There’s still a little time before the sun goes down.  Want to go down there, camp out on the beach for tonight?” Keya asked.

“That sounds perfect!” Sadie said, spotting a little alcove down by the water.

They led their horses down the sand dunes, getting them untacked and brushed before letting them race across the sand.  As the thunder of hooves faded beneath the sound of the waves, Arthur set up his fishing pole.

Grinning at Sadie, he leaned over with a lure in hand.  “Want to help me catch dinner?”

Sadie melted at his smile and nodded. “Sure.  Though I gotta warn you, I’ve never been much good at it.”

Arthur chuckled.  “Now I find that hard to believe.  You seem to be good at everything you set your mind to.”  

 “Maybe that’s the problem.  I’ve never really been patient enough to really try.” Sadie tilted her head to the side to get a better look at Arthur.  “But I’m sure you could show me how.”

Arthur’s mouth opened slightly, his eyebrows raising as her words dropped onto him.  He gave her a long look as they reached the water’s edge.

“If you’d like.” He said carefully, holding her gaze.

“I would.” Sadie said after a moment of pretending to think about it.

Arthur’s face lit up.  He showed her how to swish the fishing pole to send the lure out into the water, reeling it in quick before handing the pole to her.  She imitated his motion, but the lure swung out and almost caught on Keya’s shirt instead of landing in the water. Keya dodged the hook, backing up from the shoreline.  Sadie shot her an apologetic look before returning to the task at hand.

Casting out again, the lure landed with a splat a few feet from her and bobbed in the shallow water.  Arthur came up behind her, placing one hand on her arm, the other on her hip. She glanced down at the hand on her hip but said nothing, a little smirk crossing her lips.

“Like this.” He said, pulling her arms back and rotating at her waist.

The lure flew into the air before landing out deeper into the lake.  Sadie let out a little “ha”, turning to smile at Arthur.

“This is the hard part.” Arthur joked, grinning at her.  “We just gotta wait until we get a bite.”

Sadie looked up into his face, warmth spreading throughout her.  His hand was still on her hip, though he’d dropped her arm, and they both stood there quietly.  There was something shining in those blue eyes as they stared at her. She couldn’t blink, couldn’t breathe, all she could manage was to hold onto his gaze.  He seemed to be glued to the spot as well, looking down at her with the softest expression she’d ever seen.

The line rang out as the lure was pulled under the water.  Sadie let out a little yelp and gripped the pole, looking at Arthur for help.  He braced her arms with his, reeling in slowly. Sadie forced herself to breathe normally, her back pressing against Arthur’s chest as he pulled the fish toward them with some effort.  Little grunts were slipping from his lips, hot breath washing over the back of her neck pleasantly. She leaned back, letting Arthur do all the work.

Once the fish was successfully pulled from the water and tossed onto the beach, Sadie set the fishing pole into Arthur’s hands.

“I appreciate you trying to teach me, but I think it’d be better if you did the fishing tonight.  You’re just too good to compete with.” She smiled up at him. “I’ll just be over here enjoying the view.”

Sadie sat down in the sand, leaning back on her hands and stretching her legs out in front of her.  Arthur let his eyes slide across her long legs before sweeping back up to her face. They gazed at each other a moment, silly smiles crossing both of their faces.  Arthur turned back to the water, the lure flying through the air and landing loudly out onto the lake.

Sadie let her eyes drift over him, sticking to her word and truly enjoying the view.  Arthur’s wide shoulders were tense as he held onto the fishing pole, the muscles in his arms flexing.  His sleeves were rolled up at the elbow, his forearms tanned from riding. Trailing her eyes down to his hips and those thickly muscled thighs.  Arthur seemed to feel her eyes on him, he turned to peer at her over his shoulder.

“How’s it looking from down there?” He asked, smirking.

“Oh just fine.  It’d be better if we had more than just one fish.” Sadie responded, giving him a wicked grin.

“I’m working on it!” Arthur said with a laugh, turning back to the water.

Sadie began cleaning the first fish, though her mind wandered over to Arthur.  

~

After having dodged a flying lure, Keya ran up the sand to where Charles was setting up the tents.  He had placed them a fair distance from each other, and when he spotted Keya looking at them he gave her an almost guilty smile.  Her stomach fluttered, thinking that he had wanted to give them some privacy tonight. The water splashed behind them, Arthur and Sadie’s voices carrying across the wind and waves to them.  She kicked off her boots, leaving them outside the tent next to Charles’ boots. The sand felt hot under her feet, still holding onto the day’s warmth. When she looked up she saw that Charles had moved to stand in front of her, his arms folded casually across his barrel chest.

“Do you know how to swim?” Charles asked, his eyes searching her face.

Keya nodded, curious. “Of course, why?”

A smile snuck onto Charles face, and before Keya could react he had scooped her up into his arms.  She let out a screech like a seagull as he ran towards the water, clinging to him and laughing. He waded into the water up to his ankles and pretended to drop her over the water, an enormous smile warming his face as Keya tightened her grip on his neck.  

The laughter died down as they gazed at each other, warm smiles on both of their faces.  Charles stole a kiss from her lips, a laugh leaving his mouth and floating into hers when she wiggled her feet in pretend protest.  The water splashed around his ankles, ice cold despite the warm day.

Tightening his hold on Keya, Charles carried her up the beach, away from their camp and up one of the tall sand dunes.  Once they were on the other side of the grassy dune, he sat down and pulled her into his lap. The waves and wind drowned out any conversation that Arthur and Sadie were having down at the shore, making it feel as if Charles and Keya were alone.    

Keya shifted in Charles lap so that she could see him, straddling his thighs.  He stiffened when she settled against his lap, his hands coming to rest on her hips.  She looked up at him shyly, her hands trailing up his arms. His muscles flexed under her touch, and it almost made her dizzy feeling just how strong he was beneath her fingertips.  Sitting still, he let her take her time just feeling his arms, loving the trail of goosebumps that followed along his skin wherever she touched.

She moved one hand onto his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart through his shirt.  He placed one hand over hers, catching her eye. She curled her fingers around his, bringing them to her lips.  Gently she bit down on his thumb, locking eyes with him. He let out a low groan at the action, his eyes shuttering closed.  

“You taste good.” She said softly, giggling.

Charles opened his eyes and gave her a surprised look. Blood was pooling right where their bodies met in his lap, and it took all of his effort not to pull her onto him.  He was sure that she could feel him, hard already just from being so close to her. Just as the thought passed through his mind, Keya shifted in his lap. It was the slightest adjustment, but her hips rolled along his in the most delicious way, pulling another small groan from his lips.  Keya stilled, her breath coming out in a short little whoosh against his neck. She gazed up at him through her eyelashes, eyes half lidded and heavy. A pretty pink was spreading across her cheeks.

Tipping her chin up gently, he slid his lips across hers.  When she opened her mouth for him, he dove in, his tongue gliding along hers.  Keya sighed into the kiss, her hands sliding up into his hair. He trailed kisses along her red cheeks, down her neck, drawing out a moan when he latched his lips to the hollow spot above her collar bone.  He sucked on the spot again, earning another moan and a shiver that he felt go through her entire body. Keya’s hands found their way to his shoulders, her nails scratching through the thin material of his shirt.  

Moving his hands down her back, Charles found the edge of her shirt and hovered there for a minute as he kissed his way back up to her lips.  Keya shifted again, digging her fingers into his shoulders as she deepened the kiss. Encouraged, he slid his hands underneath the edge of her shirt, loving the little jolt of electricity that ran through him as his fingers felt the soft skin of her back.  Keya let out a fluttery breath, her head falling back to give him more access to her throat.

Reaching back up to his head, Keya threaded her fingers into his long hair and rocked her hips forward.  He closed his eyes, unable to stop himself from meeting her hips as they rolled back a second time. A little gasp escaped Keya’s lips at the motion, her fingers pulling his hair as she leaned forward.  Sliding the tip of her tongue along his lip, she bit down, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. Charles could feel her trembling beneath his fingers as he traced little circles along her skin, his hips rocking to meet hers at an excruciatingly slow pace.  A whimper escaped Keya’s lips as he pressed her hips hard into his, feeling his full length rub against her. Her hands moved back to his shoulders, gripping them as she grinded against him. She chewed on his lip almost painfully, deepening the kiss until there was no air at all between them.  

Charles pulled away, loving the little frustrated whine that escaped Keya’s bruised lips.  He pressed his forehead against hers, letting them catch their breath. There was a wild, reckless light shining from Keya’s eyes that would have stolen his breath if he wasn’t already breathless.  Cradling her face in his hands, Charles rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks.

“We should probably get back down there before they worry about us.” Charles said softly.

“You’re probably right.” Keya sighed, disappointment across her face.

Keya stood, brushing sand and grass from herself before pulling Charles up by the hands.  He chuckled at her effort and let her lead him by the hand back down the dune to the campsite.  Sadie was cleaning a few fish as Arthur packed away his fishing gear. They shared an amused look as the couple  made their way over, drawing an embarrassed smile from Charles. He began collecting driftwood from the beach for a fire, and Keya watched him for a minute before filling two buckets with water.  

Arthur hummed a song, it sounded familiar but he was off key so Sadie couldn’t recognize it.  She handed the fish to Keya to cook before walking over to the lake to wash her hands. The water was cold and clear, bubbling around her feet before sinking into the sand.  Gulls screeched to each other from the sky. The setting sun left streaks of orange through the water, making it look more like a painting than anything.

Keya cooked the fish, making sure to let the skins get extra crispy since Charles seemed to like that.  The stars began to dot the sky, shining out across the dark water. Once everyone had settled around the fire, Charles pulled Keya onto his lap between his legs.  Resting her back against his chest, she leaned into his arms. The firelight seemed to make the beach feel dark and private, making Charles more comfortable showing affection than he would if it was lighter.  Even though Arthur and Sadie clearly knew that they were together, he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with public displays of affection, never having had an opportunity before. Certainly back with the gang he never would have taken any chances, if he’d known Keya back then he’d have tried to keep her safely away from prying eyes.  What they had was special to him, and he liked to keep it tucked in his chest as something just for him and her.

Shadows danced with the flames, casting against the towering sand dunes.  He set his plate off to the side in the sand and readjusted Keya in his lap.  She glanced at him over her shoulder, a little smile across her face, before turning back to watch the fire.  Sadie and Arthur seemed lost in thought as they ate, leaning towards each other subtley. Keya was eating a can of pineapple, intentionally sucking on the spoon a little too long after every bite.  Charles watched the metal slide in and out of her lips before locking eyes with her. He reached over and caught her wrist as she worked to grab another piece of pineapple, dragging it to his lips instead.  A bead of syrup dripped from the spoon and down his arm, Keya’s eyes watching its path. Pulling his arm to her mouth, she slid her tongue along his skin before licking her lips in a satisfied manner.

Charles let out a groan, grabbing the spoon and can to set down on the ground beside them.  He slid one hand down her side, savoring the curve of her waist and hip before moving it to her thigh.  Keya’s breath hitched as he glided his fingertips up and down her thigh, tickling her through her deerskin leggings.  She pressed her back against his chest, one hand sliding down to his thigh as well. Long nails scratched down to his knee, felt sharp and clear through the leather of his pants.  Leaning into her he placed a series of little kisses against her neck, so soft that it could have been a breeze on her skin. As she dragged her nails back up his leg, she hesitated before sliding up his hip and back down.  It felt too good, and he bit down on her shoulder to bury the groan that slipped from his lips. She let out a giggle as Arthur glanced across the fire at them, a knowing smirk on his face.

Her laughter stopped when Charles moved his hands back up her thighs, gripping her hips and bucking up against her while holding her still.  He could feel her fingers digging into his thighs as she tried to grind back against him, unable to with him holding her hips firmly. She let out a little whine, drawing both Sadie and Arthur’s attention.  

Charles chuckled against her ear, his smile widening when she leaned into him.

“Do you like that?” He asked, rotating his hips just enough to rub against her and draw out a small breath.

Keya nodded, making the smallest “mmhmm” he’d ever heard.  

“I want to carry you over to our tent right now.” Charles whispered, kissing her neck again.

Keya thought about his words a minute, letting them wash over her and fill her body with heat.  Sending a glance at Sadie and Arthur who were deep in conversation on the other side of the fire, she turned so that she was facing Charles.  He looked down at her, that familiar fire burning so bright in his dark eyes. She realized that was exactly what she wanted too, so she kissed him before whispering into his ear “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you for sticking with this story for so long! As always, let me know your thoughts please!


	10. Wikčémna

Charles heartbeat pounded in his ears as Keya’s request settled into his mind.  He hadn’t expected her to agree, he’d really just admitted that he wanted to carry her away because the thought was echoing over and over in his head.  She was looking up at him expectantly, her dark eyes shining with all of the stars from the night sky. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he pressed his lips to her ear.

“Go clean up the camp and meet me in the tent.” He breathed into her ear.

Keya nodded, loving the way his voice had rumbled against her.  It hadn’t been a request, it was a command and it sent a thrill through her body as she followed his order.  She stood up, trying to act casual as she gathered all of the plates from around the campfire and washed them at the water’s edge.  Charles watched her small form for a minute, bustling around the fire. Standing up quickly to hide his body’s reaction to her, he shuffled over to the edge of the beach where their horses were eating the tufts of grass growing along the dunes.  He fed each of them a few oatcakes before giving Taima an affectionate nuzzle when she nibbled at his shirt. 

Satisfied that the horses were settled for the night, he turned back toward camp.  Arthur smirked at him as he passed by, and Charles gave both Arthur and Sadie a sheepish little shrug before crawling into the tent.  

It was dim inside the tent, the light from the fire barely reaching through the canvas.  The air was warm and still, the sound of the waves muffled as it came to his ears. Keya sat in the middle of their bedrolls, her legs tucked delicately beneath her as she sat on her feet.  Charles noted that her leggings were folded neatly off to the side, causing his blood to rush through his veins. It thrilled him that she had removed them for him, and had been sitting here patiently waiting for him in the dark tent.  

Settling onto the bedroll in front of her, Charles let his eyes slide over Keya’s body slowly.  He took his time studying her, loving the pretty pink flush that he could see spreading across her brown skin as she waited just out of his reach.  Finally he reached out and pulled her to him, his hands sliding down her back as he drew her into his chest. Keya threaded her fingers through his hair as she leaned into his arms, drawing his face to hers and kissing him deeply.  A little shiver ran through her body as Charles slid one large hand down the small of her back and along the curve of her ass, his fingers grazing her skin at the edge of her shirt. Slowly he moved his hand, digging his fingers into the soft flesh before moving up under her shirt.  There was a moment of hesitation when he realized that there was nothing but smooth skin under her shirt, and he let his fingertips slide up and down her ass to her thigh, drawing out little gasps from Keya with each inch of new skin that he touched. 

Keya broke away from Charles lips, catching her breath.  One of her hands slid to the front of his shirt, hovering above the first button.  Her eyes flew to his, asking permission and Charles nodded, digging his fingers into her thighs and pulling her up onto his lap.  Her shirt bunched up around her hips as she straddled him, and Charles couldn’t help but let his eyes fall to that warm space between her thighs.  It was just dark enough in the tent that he couldn’t see all of her, but just knowing what lay there made him dizzy. 

She popped open the buttons on his shirt one by one, her eyes glowing with delight as his chest was slowly revealed.  After the last button was undone she let his shirt drop from his arms, tossing it off to the side near her leggings. She licked her lips as she took in the sight of Charles bare chest for the first time.  Dragging her hand slowly across his skin, she marveled at how smooth it was. His large muscles flexed beneath the path of her fingers, and she was overwhelmed by just how well built he was. She had known that he was strong, a natural fighter, but seeing him shirtless really made her realize that he could overpower her easily.  The thought sent blood rushing to her core, she couldn’t wait to feel him surround her, to feel that strength around her. 

He sat patiently as she slid her hand across his pecs, loving the look of awe on her face.  Every inch of him was solid muscle, so powerful and big it was as if he was a statue instead of man.  Keya was pleased to see that his chest was smooth and hairless like the men she’d grown up around, his body had almost no hair like hers.  She leaned in and placed a messy kiss on his chest above his heart, her hands sliding around to his back. Dragging her nails across his skin, she felt him suck in a sharp breath as her lips grazed his nipple.  She glanced up at him to see if it was something he liked, and Charles smiled down at her warmly. His eyes were shining in the dim light, so full of emotion and affection that she just held his gaze for a minute as her nails scratched up and down his back.  Still holding his gaze, Keya moved her mouth back to his nipple and ran the tip of her tongue across it. He moaned quietly, eyes falling closed and his mouth hanging open. Keya flicked her tongue around his nipple again before dragging her teeth across it, earning a growl from his throat.

He squeezed her ass tightly in his hands, pulling her down hard into his lap.  The rough seam of his pants hit her just right, and she gasped at the sensation.  Charles looked down between her legs, a ghost of a smirk crossing his full lips, before repeating the motion.  Keya slid one of her hands from Charles chest to his stomach, her fingertips trailing along the ripped muscles ever so slowly.  She could see him straining against his pants, and even trapped beneath fabric he looked impossibly large. Charles followed her gaze and smiled, tipping her face up to his so they could lock eyes.  

“We can stop if you want.” He whispered, sensing her hesitation.  

Keya shook her head, her fingernails scraping little circles across his hot skin.  She looked down at his bulge before meeting his eyes again, color burning across her cheeks.

“I want you to put your hands on me.” She finally managed to whisper, holding his gaze.

Charles swallowed, his eyes wide as he managed a small nod.  He lay down on his side on the bedroll, pulling Keya into the space beside him.  Her chest rose and fell in short little breaths, the warm air tickling his skin, as Charles brought his hand up to the edge of her tunic and onto her hip.  Gently he pulled the cloth up to her waist, exposing the soft brown skin of her hip and thighs. He glided his palm along the deep curve of her waist and hip, running his thumb against the sensitive patch of skin at her hip bone.  Keya let out a little moan as he leaned forward and pressed an open mouthed kiss to her hip, sucking her skin into his mouth. His hand pressed her hips down flat against the bedroll, his body looming over her, before placing another kiss on her hip bone.  Keya’s eyes fluttered shut as his rough hands moved down her legs, spreading them open and tickling the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. 

Charles slid his lips along the inside of her thighs, trailing kisses up and down her skin.  Her fingers wound into his hair, nails scraping at his scalp as he made his way up her legs. He took his time, inch by inch kissing her and running his fingers across her skin, loving the trail of goosebumps that followed his touch.  Keya let out a little impatient sound, her hands trying to move his face closer between her legs, causing Charles to chuckle and pull back to look at her.

Keya looked up at him through her eyelashes, heavy lidded, breathing ragged.  Charles leaned up and kissed her, smiling against her lips as she bit down and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth roughly.  He slid his tongue against her lips until she opened for him, and he lazily glided his tongue along hers. 

She whimpered as he deepened the kiss, his hand moving to hover between her thighs.  Bucking her hips up into his hand, Keya sighed hotly into Charles mouth as his fingers finally slid across her.  Charles let out a low moan as he felt how wet she was for him, losing the battle he’d been fighting to keep this slow.  Keya rolled her hips up against his hand again, another frustrated noise escaping her lips and floating into his waiting mouth.  

Charles slipped one finger between her lips, sliding it slowly along her sensitive flesh.  Keya’s eyes popped open in surprise as he ran his thumb against her clit, the rough calloused finger sending jolts of electricity through her body.  Charles smiled at her reaction, pulling his hand up to his mouth and sucking her wetness from his fingers. Keya reddened as she watched, shyly peering at him through her eyelashes as he made a little “mm” at her taste.    He brought his hand back down between her legs, lightly brushing along her lips before slipping one finger into her. She was so tight that it felt like his finger was being sucked into her, drawing out a rumbling groan from his throat.  Keya’s eyes popped open at the sensation of his finger inside of her, he sat still and looked down at her with concern on his face. 

“You are so tight, my finger barely fits.” Charles said, his voice coming out low and rumbling.  “Does it feel alright?” 

Keya nodded, shifting under him, causing his finger to slide in further and she moaned at the sensation.  Charles cock throbbed from the sight, and he curled his finger slightly within her to rub the top walls. Keya closed her eyes again, her head falling back against the floor as she arched into his touch.  One of her hands found his thigh, fingers sliding up to the buttons on his fly. He looked down at her hand, unable to breathe as he watched her carefully undo the buttons. Keya sat up to be able to reach his hips, accidentally drawing the finger that was still inside of her deeper, causing a shiver to roll through her body onto Charles hand.  

He drew her into a deep kiss, lips crushed together passionately as he slid his finger out of her slowly.  Keya moaned into his mouth, her hips following his hand as if to stop him from pulling away from her. Charles smiled and ran his thumbs across her cheeks, kissing her until she couldn’t breathe.  Her hands gripped the waistband of his pants, tugging them down his hips as their lips slid together. Charles helped slide his pants down just enough for his erection to break free, pulling from her lips to watch her reaction.

Keya gazed down at him in awe, a shaky gasp falling from her lips as she took in the full sight of him in front of her.  Granted she had only ever seen a few in her life, but she knew that this was a prime specimen in front of her. He was large, long and thick, matching the rest of his body perfectly.  If one of his fingers barely fit inside of her, she worried that he might split her in two if she tried to fit all of him in. Keya’s mouth watered as she looked at him, carefully wrapping her fingers around his shaft and giving a hesitant tug.  Charles shut his eyes at her touch, the breath that he’d been holding finally huffing from his lungs in a low moan.

“Keya.” He rumbled as Keya ran her fingertips along the vein that ran the length of his dick.

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes.  Testing the water, she brushed the vein again, drawing another breath from him.  He looked at her half lidded, savoring the feeling of her little fingers holding him.  Keya leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip, her tongue flicking out to taste the small bubble of precum that sat there at the slit.  Charles groaned, using all of his control not to buck up into her mouth. Loving the reaction, she did it again before gliding her tongue down his shaft along the vein.  Her hand wrapped around him, slowly rubbing up and down as she leaned back down on the bedroll beside Charles. 

He lay there just letting her touch him for a minute before sinking his finger back inside of her.  It was so warm and wet inside, she whimpered into his shoulder as he began moving his finger slowly in and out of her in rhythm with her own hands on him.  His thumb rubbed against her clit as he slid his finger in and out, little moans and whimpers escaping Keya’s lips and filling the heavy air of the tent. Her fingers tightened around his cock each time he slid his finger back into her, each time his thumb flicked her clit just right, drawing him in further to her.  

Keya ran her thumb over the head of Charles cock, the precum slippery, making her fingers glide easily up and down his sensitive skin.  She stilled as Charles slid a second finger inside of her, feeling almost too full for a minute. He waited, watching her face smooth back into an expression of bliss as he carefully worked both fingers almost all the way out of her.  She followed his hand with her hips, greedy to have his fingers back inside, so he happily obliged. His thumb continued making slow, steady circles across her clit as he slid his fingers back into her wet warmth a knuckle at a time. He made a little scissor motion with his fingers, testing out just how tight she was, barely able to move them at all against her walls.  He curled his fingers up in a “come here” motion, finding a little spot on her top wall that made her arch into his hand with a long moan. 

Charles brought his lips down to hers, swallowing the next moan as he repeated the curling motion with his fingers.  Keya’s fingers sped up their pumping of his length, her hands gripping so tight that it almost compared to the crushing tightness wrapping around his fingers.  He matched her speed, sliding his fingers out before being sucked back into. Keya began trembling beneath him as he sped up, focusing on that little spot within her as his thumb continued rubbing her clit over and over again. His hips were thrusting up into her hands now, unable to stop himself as she moved below him, moaning and trembling from his touch.  

Breaking from her lips, Charles leaned back to get a good view of his work below him.  Keya’s chest heaved as she arched up into his hand, her pretty lips dropped open and eyelashes fluttering against her cheekbones.  Her skin was flushed and hot, she seemed to be glowing in the moonlight and his heart swelled at the thought that it was him that was drawing this from her.  Keya bucked her hips up forcefully into his hand, his fingers sinking all the way into her, and she opened her eyes just enough to gaze up at him through her lashes.  He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

Locking eyes with her, Charles slid another finger slowly into her, relishing the way her eyes widened at the sensation.  She chewed on her bottom lip as she adjusted to another thick finger within her, wondering if this was what he would feel like inside of her.  She was stretched around his fingers almost painfully, though she was so wet that the finger had gone in without too much effort. Charles stayed perfectly still with her, watching her face to make sure she wasn’t in pain.  Keya leaned in to kiss his lips, sucking in a sharp breath as the motion drew his fingers further into her. Her hands began slowly touching him again, fingertips lightly rubbing up and down his shaft, signalling that she was ok.  

Charles gave her a long look before moving to kiss her, slow and deep.  Their bodies tangled together, each one matching the other’s rhythm as they ground together in that hot, still tent.  With excruciating restraint, Charles began moving all three fingers in and out of Keya slowly. Her body was starving for his touch, each time he pressed at her opening it seemed to suck his fingers back inside hungrily.  He sunk his fingers deep inside of her, his thumb not missing a beat on her swollen clit, painfully slow circles that made her breath hitch each time he touched it. Her entire body was vibrating, trembling into his hand and he knew that she was close.

Keya’s entire body was buzzing with electricity, and she could barely think above the pounding of her heart, the swirl of Charles hand within her, and the rising heat in her blood.  She tossed her head back against the floor, feeling nothing but those thick fingers sliding in and out of her at an infuriatingly slow pace that was drawing her closer and closer to the edge.  The fire within her seemed to curl from deep in her stomach all the way into her bones, and out across every inch of her skin. She shut her eyes tightly, biting down onto her lip, fighting to hold back the moan that was being pulled from her as Charles sped up his fingers, filling her up.  The air filled with their ragged breaths and the quiet slap slap of each of their hands moving on each other. Her fingers tightened around his cock, barely able to focus enough to keep sliding around him. 

He crushed his lips to hers, swallowing the loud moans that were escaping her lips.  A shudder rocked through both of their bodies as he kissed her, hard and forceful. Keya shook beneath him, her body tensing painfully tight around his fingers as waves of pleasure began to wash over her.  Her back arched up, her entire body trembling, and she let out a moan so loud that Charles knew that Arthur and Sadie would hear it. 

He dove to her mouth, swallowing her moans in his kisses as she shook in his arms.  It was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard when she gasped out his name before crumbling onto the bedroll beneath him.  Several shivers rolled through her as she caught her breath, her entire body electrified. Wave after wave of fireworks coursed through her, leaving her buzzing and boneless on the floor.  

After a minute, Keya was able to catch her breath enough to look up at Charles.  He was gazing down at her with the most intense look on his face, adoration and fire swirling in his dark eyes.  Covering her body with his, he kissed her gently, his hands cradling her face. Keya kissed him back fiercely, using the last bits of energy she had to show him how strongly she felt about him.  

As she slowly drifted down from the best high of her life, Keya realized her hands were still wrapped around Charles very hard cock.  In her post glow haze, she slowly pumped her hands up and down, stealing a bit more precum from his leaking tip as she gained rhythm. Each stroke drew out a shuddery breath from Charles, crossing his lips to hers.  His hips rocked into her hands, picking up speed and force with each thrust. 

“Keya.” Charles groaned, chanting her name with each stroke, with each breath that he rasped from his lungs.  

His entire body was alight with fire, all from her small hands and her soft lips.  He was sure that he was burning her, he felt like he would burst into flame at any moment.  Her hands sped up, gliding up and down and holding so tight, so tight that he could barely thrust up into them.  Feeling the blackness approaching he bit down on her lip, drawing her in as much as he could. Keya could tell that he was about to come and grabbed his shirt from beside them just in time.  He exploded into her hands and the shirt, groaning out her name. 

Tossing the shirt off to the side, Charles caught his breath and collapsed on top of Keya.  She hummed against him, trailing kisses on his chest and collarbone. He rolled onto his side and pulled her into his arms, her head coming to rest against his shoulder in their familiar sleeping position.  When she smiled up at him sleepily, a storm of emotions swept through him and he lost his breath again. This was so much more than just physical, he knew right there as he gazed down at her that he would do anything for her, to protect her.  Anything to make her smile. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, lingering against her skin. Keya pressed her hand against his heart and let out a contented sigh, the sound filling his body with a fuzzy warmth. 

He gazed down at her until she drifted to sleep, a satisfied smile across her lips.  He could stay right here in this moment forever, and it would be enough. Listening to Keya’s even breathing and the waves in the distance, he drifted off into the deepest sleep he’d had in a very long time.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that you are all ok with a just straight smut chapter after 9 chapters of fluff :D This was mostly written while listening to Hands on Me by Darius Rucker in case you were interested. My sister actually made an entire playlist of the songs we've been obsessively listening to while dreaming of cowboys.
> 
> Also sorry no Sadie and Arthur this chapter, but they will get their due lovin' very soon 
> 
> I am truly so grateful for all of you, this started as a silly daydream in my head and it's wonderful to actually share it with you guys <3 Let me know your thoughts as always please


	11. Akéwaŋži

Sadie glared into the fire as the night fell around them.  Charles and Keya had gone to bed early, leaving her alone with Arthur.  Moments after they disappeared into the tent however, he’d pulled out his worn and well loved journal.  Leaning back against a large piece of driftwood, he stretched his long legs out in the sand in front of him and was quietly writing.  She stared intently at him for a few minutes, not having anything better to do, but aside from a few passing glances Arthur seemed content to sit in silence.  

A moan floated through the still night air from the distant tent, drawing a chuckle and smirk from Arthur.  He wiggled his eyebrows at Sadie before turning back to his notebook, drawing a frustrated sigh from Sadie’s lips.

“I’m going for a walk by the water.” Sadie said, not bothering to hide the annoyance from her voice.

“Okay.” Arthur said, continuing to scribble away at his journal. 

Sadie brushed the sand from her pants, giving Arthur a long stare.  Either he was completely clueless or he was intentionally avoiding her right now, and she didn’t like either choice.  It was a beautiful night, the air was warm and smelled like spring. The water was shining with moonlight, and there they were on a secluded beach where they could do whatever they wanted.  It was practically ripped straight out of one of Mary-Beth’s romance novels, and yet Arthur wanted to sit and write by himself while their companions had a little private party in the tent. She let out a little frustrated grunt as she stomped across the sand away from Arthur.    

As she marched away from the campsite and down to the water’s edge, it occurred to her that perhaps he was trying to be a gentleman.  She shot a glance over her shoulder at the hulking form by the fire, and even in the darkness she could see his head swivel in her direction.  Maybe he was trying to give her space so that she didn’t feel uncomfortable. That was silly though, she was a widow with a lot of pent up tension.  She needed an outlet, somewhere to put up all of that energy that had been building up for years now. The opposite of space was what she had had in mind.  

Drifting along the sand, Sadie toed along the very edge of the water and let the waves tumble gently over her feet.  The water had calmed from earlier, softly washing over the wet sand before bubbling back into the lake. The moon left a long streak of light across the water, almost like the beam from a lighthouse.  Sadie let her eyes settle on that large orb of light shining down on her, bluish white light making her small feet glow against the dark sand. She paused, letting her feet slowly sink into the sand with each passing wave that washed over her.  

A few large boulders lay several feet from shore, the waves battering and splashing around them as they hit.  Tilting her head to the side, she wondered what it would feel like to be pressed against those rocks, letting the full force of the lake crash over her.  It was an impulsive urge, but the longer she looked out the stronger the pull was to join those rocks. She slipped out of her coat, letting it fall with a thud behind her, before rolling her pant legs up as high as she could.  

Wading out into the water up to her knees, she shivered as the cool water pushed her back toward shore.  The waves had looked peaceful from the shore, but as she took another step the water seemed to grab hold of her ankles and draw her in.  There was a strong current below the surface that dragged her feet a foot further out, causing her to lose her balance. Just as she was about to slip backwards into an oncoming wave a pair of strong hands grabbed her.

“Easy there killer.” A low voice rumbled against her back.

Sadie spun around, shoving against Arthur’s chest as her heart raced.  Wide eyed and mouth hanging open in surprise, she stared up into his face, hands stilling against his pecs.  

“You startled me.” She managed to say after a moment.  

Arthur chuckled, patting her shoulder in a distinctly friendly fashion.  However, his eyes lingered on her face in the moonlight, something like doubt hovering in those baby blues.  

“Didn’t want you to get swept away by the sea.  Sorry.” He said, voice so low she felt it more than heard it.  

“I… I think I was a moth there for a minute.  Impossibly drawn to the moon.” Sadie admitted, gesturing down at her now soaked pants.  

Arthur chuckled, nodding his head and causing a lock of blond hair to fall over his eyes.  Sadie hesitated only a second before reaching a hand up and brushing the hair back, her fingertips grazing his skin.  She let her fingers glide along the worry lines of his forehead, ghosting along the scar there. With lightning reflexes Arthur reached up and gripped her wrist, preventing her from dropping her hand or pulling away from him.  

The moonlight shone brightly in his eyes as they stared each other down, both of them holding fierce in their gaze.  Slow and deliberate, he brought her hand back to his face and pressed it to his cheek. Sadie opened her palm, smoothing it flat against the rough stubble of his cheek and let her thumb slide along his cheekbone.  A low rumble came from deep in Arthur’s chest at the touch, eyes blinking closed before fluttering back to look at her. 

Sadie sucked in a breath sharply as she locked eyes with Arthur.  His lips hung open a little, his strong jawline taught as something wild shone out from his gaze.  A minute passed, then another, as they stood frozen to the spot. Waves crashing with increasing fury against their legs, pushing and pulling them over and over again.  That craving to be pressed against the rocks seeped back up into Sadie’s chest, different this time only in the fact that she wanted Arthur to be that rock. 

“Sadie.” Arthur began, his voice faltering in the heavy air between them.

He dropped her wrist suddenly, running his hand through his disheveled hair instead.  Sadie’s wrist tingled where his fingers had been a moment before and she struggled to keep a neutral expression on her face.  

“It’s late Arthur.  We should get some rest.” She said, her voice harsh and cold.  

His face fell at the tone of her voice, even as he knew that he was the one who broke the moment.  His eyes lingered on her face another minute before nodding, giving a little shrug of his shoulders.

“Suppose you’re right.”  

He tried to hold her gaze, disappointment flooding his body when Sadie turned cooly away and marched up the beach toward the dying fire.  Watching her go, he let his eyes slide along her slim curves silhouetted in the dark. Her small hips swayed as she walked, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight.  

His fist pounded against his thigh in frustration as she disappeared within the tent.  In all of his life he’d been a steady shot. Always ready to fire when needed. But when it came to love… he’d stumbled and missed most of his shots.  Letting good women slip through his fingers while clinging to ones who should have set him free. Sadie wasn’t just some woman, she was the woman. Strong. Fierce. Independent.  Loyal. He’d been all over this country, seen an awful lot of things, but nothing like her. Her face was what he’d held on to when his body was ready to give out, brought him back up gasping for air from the depths of the sea.  He’d panicked, having her there staring up at him with all of the things he felt mirrored there in those dark eyes.

Making his way up the beach to the tent, he hovered at the door for a few minutes before entering.  Sadie was curled up on her bedroll with her back to him, she didn’t move or acknowledge him as he crawled in.  Laying on his side facing her, he stared out into the darkness at her back. Eventually her breathing grew deep and even, the tense muscles in her shoulders slacking as she drifted off to sleep.  Arthur watched her, a storm of emotions swirling through his chest. Regret and guilt fighting it out for that top spot on his mind and conscience. Exhaustion finally took over, his eyelids shuttering with one last view of Sadie’s sleeping form.  

~  

Early morning light broke across the beach, filling the tent with a soft golden glow.  Keya woke slowly, feeling Charles large body pressed along her back. As she stirred, he moved the arm that was draped across her waist, sliding it up under her shirt to rest on her bare hip.  She shivered a little as he ghosted his fingertips along the dip of her waist before traveling up the curve of her hip. The calloused fingers were rough against her soft skin, drawing goosebumps along each place he touched.  Still sleepy, she leaned into him, letting the contours of their bodies mesh together. Trailing kisses along her neck, he sucked hard on the space between her throat and shoulder. Keya moaned, arching back into him. Charles chuckled, making a little “shh” sound against her ear.  

“We need to be quiet.” He whispered, lips brushing against her ear.

A thrill ran through Keya at his words, somehow excited by the idea of not getting caught.  Nodding, she placed her hand on top of his where it lay on her hip. She slid them down her hip and between her thighs.  Charles groaned into her shoulder as his fingers glided over her, still wet from last night, and felt himself harden. His erection fell perfectly between her ass cheeks, and tentatively he thrust against her.  He brought his thumb to her clit, making a little circle before flicking it, drawing out a muffled moan from Keya. She adjusted her hips so that he slipped between her thighs, coming to rest along her wet folds.  It was dangerously close to where he actually wanted to sink in, but he wanted to take this slow and make sure she was really ready for him.

Charles gave a test thrust, his cock trapped between her legs and resting along her lips, earning a gasp from Keya.  He leaned over her, drawing her face up to meet his and kissed her deeply as his thumb began slow and lazy circles against her clit.  As he did this, he rolled his hips against her and a low moan fluttered from her mouth to his. 

“Is this ok?” he asked, feeling her smile against his lips.  

“It feels so good.” She answered, rolling her hips to meet his. 

He was moving against her at a painfully slow pace, angling her hips so that the head of his cock grazed against her clit in alternate rotations with his thumb.  She was so wet, it was coating his entire length and it took all of his self control to not angle her a little further to push into her. As the thought crossed his mind, he felt her trying to adjust to do just that.  Grabbing her hips, he held her in place so that she wasn’t able, drawing a little whimper from her with each slow roll of his hips against her. 

“This isn’t a race.  I want us to take our time, and I don’t want you to have to hold back when we’re finally together.  Our first time should be somewhere private, not on the ground of this little tent.” Charles whispered, leaning over her shoulder to look in her eyes. 

Pouting a little, Keya roughly bucked back against his hips in protest.  Charles laughed quietly, pulling her lips back up to his. Her lips devoured his, the kiss fiery and rough as she bit down on his lower lip and dragged it into her mouth.  The rhythm of their hips increased, became slightly erratic as they ground against each other. Loud and ragged breaths filled the little sun filled tent as they moved together, him sliding so close to where she needed him to be.  So close to where he dreamed of sinking fully into. 

“Charles.  Please.” Keya gasped as the head of his cock dipped against her entrance.

He stilled at the low, rasp in her voice.  There was a part of him that wanted so badly to give her what she was asking for, what he’d been thinking about since his feelings for her started.  But this was special to him, she was special. It meant everything to him that she was here in his arms, he wanted to stay there forever. They had nothing but time to discover each other, and he wanted to hear her, to see her hold nothing back and they couldn’t do that here.  It bothered him slightly that their friends were also nearby, possibly awake and able to hear them panting right now. He didn’t want to share her in any fashion, and he wanted to do this right. 

A little whine escaped her lips as she lay there below him, watching the warring thoughts play across his face.  He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his length before sliding his own hand down to her entrance. Slipping one finger into her, so warm and tight, he kissed her as she let out a little sigh.  It wasn’t what she wanted, but it felt damn good anyway. Thrusting along her lips and into her hand now, it was almost too much stimulation for him. Keya ground back against his hips, matching his thrusts in perfect rhythm as their hands moved in tandem.  

Her hands tightened around his cock as her body filled with heat, bringing her thigh up to rest over Charles’ legs.  She could see him now fully in the light of day, dark and veined, sliding between her, coated in her own wetness. Angling her hips just a little, his head brushed against her entrance with each thrust, sending a deep tremble through both of their bodies at each contact.  He brought one hand up to her breasts, palming one roughly as he sucked on her throat and slid a second finger deep inside of her. A moan vibrated against his lips as she tossed her head back, arching against him. Teeth grazed her skin as he kissed up and down her neck and shoulders.  

Keya’s entire body was buzzing from his kisses, his hands, and that steady thrusting against her.  Her eyes fluttered shut and she just let everything wash over her. Charles peered down at Keya as her breaths slowly turned to ragged moans, slipping from her lip with each thrust of his hips.  Her cheeks were flushed the prettiest pink, and her long eyelashes brushed against her cheekbones with each flutter of her eyelids. Her eyebrows knitted together as his fingers sunk deep within her at the same rhythm as his cock sliding against her, sweet moans tumbling from her lips.  He drew her face up so that he could taste those moans, swallow them with each ragged breath, feeling himself falling right along with her. 

Suddenly he felt her arch her back against him, her muscles clenching almost painfully tight around his fingers and a tremor rolled through her body into his.  Fingers clenched around his cock and Charles thrust frantically up into them, wanting to come with her. Moans scraped against each other’s lips as they rocked together, lips rough each time they met.  Keya gasped out Charles’ name before crumbling beneath him, and the sound of his name coming from her bruised and swollen lips was enough to send him over the edge. He shot out across the bedroll and Keya’s hands before sinking bonelessly against her, his breath coming out ragged and hot against her neck.  

After several minutes of labored breathing together, Keya rolled over and cradled Charles’ face in her hands.  Pressing several gentle kisses against his lips she hummed happily and sat up. Her eyes swept over his cum all over the bedroll, reaching for his shirt to wipe it up.  Charles watched her, a look of adoration on his face. Keya met his eyes, melting from the softness that lay shining in their dark depths. 

Charles playfully reached out longingly as she got dressed, swatting his hand away from her thighs as she laced up her leggings.  Her little fingers swiftly braided her hair up into two tight braids, years of practice turning it into pure muscle memory. Rolling up the bedroll she handed it to Charles before grabbing his dirty shirt from the ground.

“I’ll go clean this quick.” She said with a toothy grin.

Crawling from the tent, Keya walked down to the water’s edge and soaked the shirt before scrubbing it clean.  A few moments later Sadie and Arthur came out from their tent, all ready for the final leg of the journey back to Tiyatani.  Keya wrang out Charles shirt before stretching it out on a rock to dry before joining everyone up by the fire. Charles had started the fire up to make coffee, a new shirt covering his broad chest.  A tiny pang of disappointment rang through Keya’s chest, she’d already grown fond of the view of him shirtless all night. 

Arthur smirked as he followed Keya’s gaze over to Charles, dropping it when Sadie elbowed him sharply.  Charles looked on amusedly, a ghost of a smirk on his own full lips. Keya felt her face redden, turning away from them to study the horses as they raced each other across the wet sand.  A loud yawn escaped Charles lips as he poured four cups of coffee, drawing a laugh from Arthur.

“Long night?” He asked.

Charles laughed, shaking his head slightly with a shrug.  Sadie slapped Arthur’s arm, and he turned to her, a wolfish grin on his face.  

They packed up their camp and headed back out onto the road in a pleasant quiet.  The day was warm already, the ground waving ahead of them on the road. Slowly pine and evergreen trees began to choke out the horizon, large sandstone cliffs jutting out from the green landscape.  The dirt below their horses hooves became a rich, deep brown and plants and life seemed to brim from every visible surface that they passed. 

Around midday a rickety wooden sign became visible by the roadside.  “Now Entering Wapiti Reservation: Tiyatani River Valley.” Bullet holes laced the sign, the edges singed and lettering faded from the sun.  Sadie eyed it up warily as they rode past, though none of her companions seemed to find it worth commenting on. 

After a few more miles of riding, the trail took a bend down through the sandstone rock walls.  The trail twisted and turned around as they descended, tall pine trees casting their shadows down upon the ground in long stripes.  As they reached the bottom of the trail, it curved out into a wide valley. Small wooden cabins and tipis lay scattered across the valley, surrounding the edge of a small lake.  Tall, steep sandstone walls surrounded the lake and valley giving the feeling of being enclosed. Hundreds of horses drifted through the tall grass along the water’s edge. 

Many people were out working in the garden, tending to the animals or tanning hides throughout the village as they rode toward the cabins.   Rains Fall dropped the basket of fish that he’d been carrying as soon as he spotted them riding in, walking over with his arms open wide. 

“Até!”  Keya cried out, leaping from her horse and rushing over to him, leaping into his waiting arms.

“Oh my little hake, finally returned to me!” Rains Fall said, rubbing his nose affectionately against her cheek. 

“I promised I’d be back.  It’s been an adventure, but it’s good to be home.”  She said, her eyes glancing quickly to Charles before settling on her father’s weathered face. 

Pulling out of her father’s arms, Keya let the others approach.  Arthur shook Rains Falls hand, both men smiling at each other with obvious familiarity and affection.  Sadie greeted him politely, never having had much of an opportunity to talk with him in the past. Rains Fall’s smile grew when he spotted Charles hovering at the edge of the group.  He walked over to him, both men gripping each other’s forearms before patting their backs in a bear hug. Rains Fall leaned back to inspect Charles, pleased to see the Honor Feathers on display in his hair.  

“It has been too long my son.” Rains Fall said, affection shining from his eyes.  “I expected you to come back to us for many years.”

Charles reddened, his eyes dropping to the ground a moment as emotion overtook his usually stoic features.  He had meant to return after guiding them here, all of those years ago. But the news of the gang’s fallout had pulled him away from here shortly after being awarded the Honor Feathers for all that he’d done to help the Wapiti.  After burying Miss Grimshaw and losing any trace of the rest of the gang, he’d felt nervous to return. His self doubt had won in the end, telling himself that he didn’t belong there, or anywhere really, causing him to drift for the next few years until John found him.  That self doubt had haunted him, caused him to feel conflicting pulls north the entire time he worked as a fighter. To hear Rains Fall say that they had been waiting for him to return shook loose that last little bit of doubt, making him feel foolish. 

“It is great to be back with you and your people.” Charles finally said, his voice rough with emotion.  

Rains Fall held fast in his gaze, locking eyes with Charles.  “Welcome home.” 

Keya held her breath as she watched the man she had fallen head over heels for establish if he was staying or not.  Subconsciously she shifted so that she was leaning towards Charles, her hands wanting so badly to reach out and hold his.  But this wasn’t the time for that sort of declaration, her father did not like big news broken to him with no warning. There had been far too much of that in his lifetime.  

“Come, let’s get all of you settled.  I know that you have travelled a long distance and must be tired.  Tonight we’ll have a little coming home party if you are all up for it.”  Rains Fall ushered them forward. 

Keya tipped up and kissed her father’s cheek quick before leading Tashunke over to join the large herd grazing at the lake.  Everyone untacked their horses, brushing them and cleaning their hooves before letting them join the other horses. Hauling their saddles with them across the field, Sadie took in all of the details of the village as they passed on by.  There were several large gardens, with chickens weaving through to eat the bugs from the plants. Dogs chased each other through the tall grass, toddlers following from behind with their little hands out for balance. Women looked up at them as they walked by, many of them smiling at Arthur before shooting Sadie wary glances.  It finally hit her that Arthur had become part of their people, stealing everyone’s hearts during his years of rest and recovery here. She couldn’t help wondering if she was passing or failing under their scrutiny. Surely they had all been eager to see the woman worth searching the country for.

Setting the saddles inside a barn, Arthur turned to Sadie with a careful expression on his face.  

“I think it’s safe to say that we know where Charles is going to be staying, but I have a spare bedroom in my cabin if you’d like to stay there.  With me.” He finished lamely, blue eyes sweeping the ground by her boots instead of looking at her.

“That would be great, thanks.” Sadie said, nudging him with her shoulder so that he looked at her.  

Arthur perked up at her agreement, grabbing her bags from the ground and throwing them over his shoulder.  

“It’s this one over here.” He said, motioning to a little cabin on the outskirts of the village.  It had a small porch on the front, two wooden rocking chairs facing out toward the lake. 

“Nice view.” Sadie said as they climbed up the steps onto the porch.

“I think every view here might be great.” Arthur agreed.

He popped the door open with his boot since his hands were full, and both stepped into the little cabin.  Sadie wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting but it wasn’t this. There was a small sofa that was positioned right in front of a large stone fireplace.  A beautiful flower sat in a jar on top of the mantle, the same type of flower she had seen with his cot back with the gang. On the other half of the living room sat a large bed and drawing materials.  Stacks of journals and papers lay by a worn wooden chest, and some of his drawings were pinned along the wall. It was neat, organized, and it was clear that he took great care for the few belongings that he had.  

Arthur hovered in the doorway with a nervous expression on his face, clearly caring for her opinion of the place.  

“You’re room is right through there.” He said, gesturing to one of two closed doors that framed the fireplace.  

Sadie creaked the door open to find a small guest room, sparsely decorated.  A metal framed bed sat in the center with a small nightstand beside it. The window looked out at the stone cliffs, the different colored layers shining in the sun.  She knew that she had no intentions of sleeping even a single night in this room, when his bed sat right out there in the main part of the house. 

“This is really lovely Arthur.  I think I’ll be very comfortable here.” She said, taking her bags from his arms and setting them in the middle of the bed.  

They stared at each other for a long moment before Arthur turned away.  Sadie watched his wide shoulders scrape the sides of the door frame as he walked back out into the main living area.  Looking over his shoulder to make sure she was following, he opened the other door with a smile.

“We might be out in the middle of nowhere, but I did build in a little bit of the city here.” He said, tilting his head for her to peer in.

Sadie looked into the second room and let out an excited squeal when she spotted a claw foot tub sitting there, long pipes weaving up and around the walls.  Indoor plumbing! She spun around on the spot and hugged Arthur, unable to contain her joy. 

“Well I know what I’ll be doing before our welcome home party tonight!  If you don’t mind of course.” Sadie said, trying to stop herself from bouncing on her feet at the thought of a long, hot bath.

Arthur’s eyes softened as he gazed at her smiling face, little crinkles forming at the corners of his deep blue eyes.  “I don’t mind at all.”

They lingered in the doorway, holding each other’s stare for a few minutes.  

“I’ll let you get to it, there’s a few people I want to visit.  I’ll be back in a bit.” Arthur said, patting Sadie’s shoulder before moving toward the front door.  

Sadie watched him go, her eyes drifting over his large frame, before returning to study the cabin.  Gathering some clean clothes from her bag, she headed to the bathroom to test out that big bath tub.  As she shut the door, she noticed a small framed drawing beside his bed. Even from this distance, she could tell that it was a drawing of her and it sent a thrill through her veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for posting this late! A friend of mine came into town yesterday and I hadn't seen him in a year so we had a lot of catching up to do and ended up running out of time and being away from my laptop all night. 
> 
> Also the stone cliffs and valley are all based off of Wisconsin Dells, specifically the Witches Gulch which is where my boyfriend and I like to go every year for our anniversary. The bullet holes in the sign are an homage to my own people and Pine Ridge 
> 
> I love all of you so much for being on this journey with me. I work 80 to 100 hours a week and have very limited access to my computer and internet so yeah, it's always a great pleasure to read what you think of this story


	12. Akénuŋpa

The water in the bath had long grown cold, but Sadie lay in the bubbles for just a little longer.  A warm breeze was blowing in through the open window, the voile curtain swaying back and forth to reveal a glimpse of the sandstone cliffs just beyond the cabin.  The scent of flowers and wet earth drifted in with each gust, trailing along her skin and mixing with the soap.

Noticing that her fingers were beginning to prune, she finally sighed and unplugged the drain, watching the bubbles swirl down the drain.  Sadie tilted her head to the side, inspecting her naked reflection in the long mirror on the wall. An impulsive part of her wanted to just stay like this, to wait and greet Arthur and see what he would do.  The rational part of her brain reminded her that it was rather chilly in the house, and she had no idea how long he would be gone. He could come back into the cabin with someone else, which would be a very different kind of surprise.   

Letting out a low chuckle, she slid into a dry blouse and tucked it into her favorite pair of pants.  They were light, thin and just a little too tight to be practical. She hadn’t had much reason to wear them, but she’d loved the way they fit so much that she’d carried them in her bag for years, just in case the right opportunity arose.  This seemed as good a time as any, especially since Arthur didn’t appear to be in any hurry to make a move on her. Sadie felt pretty confident that the picture next to his bed meant a lot, after all none of the other people from their life were framed anywhere in the sparse little home.  

Her fingers threaded through her hair, getting out all of the snarls before braiding it and letting it hang over her shoulder.  Just as she finished tying it off, the door creaked open. Arthur poked his head around cautiously, smiling when he spotted Sadie coming out into the main room.  

He came fully into the cabin, his arms full of snacks.  A basket of frybread balanced on top of a bowl of fruit.  Setting them down on the little table behind the couch, he let his eyes float over Sadie’s slim frame as she walked over to him.  

“Well don’t you clean up nice.” He said, smiling down at her.

Sadie laughed, ripping off a piece of frybread from the basket.  “I do, don’t I.”

She chomped onto the piece of bread while holding eye contact with Arthur, and he reached out and tore off a piece for himself.  They chewed in companionable silence for a minute.

“This is too good.” Sadie said, shoving the rest of the bread back into the basket.  

“Oh yeah, the food here will spoil you.  It really shows what we were missing, all that time eating Pearson’s awful stew.” Arthur placed a large hand over his stomach.   

Sadie’s eyes drifted over his stomach, then his chest before slowly making their way up to his eyes.  “It definitely seems to agree with you.”

Arthur shifted on his feet, a sparkle in his eye as he gazed down at Sadie.  A long moment passed as they stared at each other quietly.

“Hopefully you left me a little bit of water in there.” Arthur broke the silence, gesturing to the bathroom.  

Sadie shrugged, keeping her face indifferent.  “Guess you’ll have to go check.”

She spun around on her toes, abruptly cutting him off and moving to the bedroom, pretending to look for something in her bag.  She could hear Arthur’s feet shuffling along the floor behind her, could hear them pause at the edge of the doorway a moment before moving into the bathroom.  A second later the door clicked closed, pipes groaning as he turned on the faucet.

Sadie dropped her bag and drifted back out into the main living area, shooting a look at the bathroom door.  If she let him go at his own pace, they might finally act on their feelings by the time their hair turned grey.  Tapping her nails along the wooden chest, she dropped down to the floor to inspect the things on the bookshelf near Arthur’s bed.  There was a dark green portfolio tucked among the books and journals on the shelves, and she pulled it out with some effort.

The thick leather cover was heavy, she held it against her chest as she walked over to the couch and set it down on her lap, legs stretched out in front of her on the cushions.  It creaked as she opened it, it had clearly been awhile since the hinges had moved. There was a neat little scribble along the inside cover, a note from someone named Albert thanking Arthur for all of his help.  She flipped through the pages, studying the photographs of wildlife as she turned to the next. A vague memory floated to her mind, of Arthur mentioning that he was helping someone to capture the fading wilderness.  She remembered Arthur joking that he usually ended up saving the photographer from whatever it was he was trying to capture on film each time they ran into each other.

A smile spread across her face as she reached the final page and gazed down at a photograph of Arthur standing arm in arm with another man, presumably Albert.  Sadie traced her fingertip along the smiling face of Arthur in the photograph, the warmth from his face radiating off of the page and right into her chest.

“Well ain’t that a pretty sight.” Arthur rumbled from the doorway, startling Sadie.

She looked up from the photo and felt her mouth go slack at the vision of a freshly cleaned Arthur Morgan standing there, water still dripping from his long hair onto his shoulders and chest.  He’d shaved, though he’d left a shadow of a beard along his strong jawline. He was dressed in a blue button down that matched perfectly with his eyes which were locked on her.

“I’ve never seen these before.” Sadie said once she’d regained the ability to speak.  

Arthur crossed the plank floor to lean over the couch behind her.  Reaching a long arm over her shoulder, he ran his finger over the photograph in almost the same path that Sadie’s had taken minutes before.

“Albert sent those to me a few years ago.  I ran into him up here, trying to capture the majestic moose.  Nearly got trampled in the process of course.” He chuckled quietly at the memory.

The cabin had grown dark, the sun having sunk below the cliffs.  Outside of the cabin Sadie could hear voices growing louder, the smell of food and smoke drifting through the open windows to them.  Arthur followed her gaze to the windows.

“Care to join me for some dinner?” He asked

“Oh, we’re eating more than frybread and fruit tonight?” Sadie asked playfully.

There was a sparkle in Arthur’s eyes as he looked at her.  “That was my plan, anyway.”

Sadie raised her eyebrows at him, fully intending to put herself on the menu for tonight.  

“Well come on then, lead the way.”

Leaving the cabin, it was easy to spot a large crowd gathering at an open grassy area near the water.  Several tables had been laid out, covered with snacks and drinks. There was a small stage set up, several men up on the stage with drums, flutes, fiddle and a banjo.  Lanterns had been hung on the trees and fence posts nearby, giving the entire area a warm and welcoming glow. A roaring fire was burning nearby, many couples and families already settling on blankets in front of it.  

Arthur led them over to the food tables, starting to make himself a plate.  Rains Fall spotted him and came over. Sadie smiled at him as he approached, greeting him politely before looking around the crowd.  Arthur and Rains Fall fell into easy chatter and Sadie drifted away from them, checking out what there was to eat. She settled on one of the rice dishes that were in big serving bowls, heaping some onto her plate.  Across the fire she noticed Charles and Keya sitting together on a blanket, deep in conversation. They both smiled and waved at her when they saw her, gesturing her over. She grabbed a bottle of tequila that was on the ground near the drinks table as she marched over to them.  

Sitting down on the edge of the blanket, Sadie smiled over at Charles and Keya as she took a few bites of dinner.  

“This is lovely.  Your dad certainly knows how to throw a party together quickly, considering he only had a few hours to do this.” Sadie said.

“I have a suspicion that he had this all ready to go for whenever we returned.” Keya said with a laugh, pursing her lips to point at the band starting up on stage.  

“Any excuse to bust out that banjo.” She added as Paytah slung the banjo strap over his shoulder and began playing.  He was easily recognizable, hardly aging a day in the years since she last saw him.

Sadie tipped back the bottle in her hand, taking several big gulps and letting the liquid warm her inside.  She offered the bottle to her friends, laughing when Charles shook his head no. Keya took a sip before letting out an exaggerated “ahh” and returned it to Sadie.  Keya turned her attention back to the stage as the musicians started playing, her body swaying back and forth along with the deep pound of the drums. Charles cocked his head to the side as he watched Keya, his dark eyes soft as he watched her move.  Sadie felt suddenly like she was interrupting something very private, witnessing the expression of adoration on Charles face.

As the first song played, Keya could barely stay in her seat she was swaying back and forth with a big smile on her face.  She popped to her feet once they had finished, grabbing at Charles hand. 

“Dance with me!” She shouted over the growing noise of the crowd and music.

Charles glanced at Sadie, an amused look on his face.

“Sorry Sadie.  I can’t refuse her a thing.” He said.

Keya pulled Charles out onto an open grassy area in front of the stage and draped her arms around him.  Glancing around at the empty dancing area, Charles looked slightly embarrassed for a moment before allowing himself to sway with her, offbeat slightly.  Soon other couples drifted out onto the grass around them, some slow dancing despite the fast bluegrass music playing. It seemed like everyone was doing whatever they wanted, some keeping up with the music and others dancing to something in their head.  Sadie hadn’t seen anything like it before, there didn’t seem to be any care for what anyone else thought.

Taking another long sip of her tequila, Sadie let her eyes drift over the crowd.  The fire was hot, the flames shooting up into the air and sending little embers up to the sky.  She noticed Rains Fall walking across the grass, pausing to watch his daughter dance with Charles before disappearing into the crowd.  Sadie followed his path, trying to see what had happened to Arthur. She stood up to get a better look around, and was rewarded with the sight of his large frame resting against a fence on the edge of the fire.  Maybe it was the heat of the flames, or the heat in her belly from half a bottle of tequila, but the vision of him standing there alone and looking so fine made her decide to throw all caution to the wind.

The firelight cast an orange glow across the crowd that was dancing on the grass.  Never one to dance, Sadie just couldn’t help herself tonight. A big, fuzzy ball of energy (or perhaps tequila) bubbled up inside of her as she looked over and saw Arthur standing there, quietly watching the party.  A fine silhouette he cut against the night too, those broad shoulders, large hands and long legs. She let her eyes roam over him from the safety of the shadows.

Taking another long sip of the tequila bottle clutched in her hand, she took a deep breath and crossed the distance over to him.  Hands on his belt buckle, casually leaned against a fence post, he looked up at her as she approached. A warm smile crossed his face, eyes crinkling in the corners.  

“You look pleased about somethin’.  Care to share?” He said.

Sadie shook her head, a catlike grin on her face.  Arthur rested an elbow on her shoulder, leaning his body against hers.  She held the bottle out to him, and he grabbed it, letting his fingers graze over hers before taking a swig.  Sadie watched him drink, his lips wrapping around the long neck of the bottle, his adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.  It made her salivate, thirsty for so much more than just that drink. He eyed her up out of the corner of his eye as he took another sip, and when he passed the bottle back to her there was the ghost of a smirk on his lips.  

Sadie turned her face away from that smirk, staring out at the dancing couples moving to the music instead.  Her body swayed along with the beat, the tequila taking control and letting her just feel the music move through her from her head down to her toes.  The bottle in her hand felt heavy, she drank some before setting it on the ground at her feet. Gravity pulled her forward a little as she tried to stand, and Arthur reached out to catch her.  His hands hooked onto her waist, pulling her upright.

“Easy there.  Save those moves for the dance floor.” He said with a laugh, drawing one from her lips as well.

“Oh, are we dancing now?” Sadie asked, turning in his arms to look at him.

Arthur leaned toward her,  a mischievous look in his eye.  “All you had to do was ask.”

Grabbing her hand, he spun her away from the fence and out onto the trampled grass.  Caught off guard, Sadie twirled before stumbling against his chest. Her cheek pressed into his hard pecs, and she couldn’t stop herself from running a hand down them.  Arthur looked down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Gripping her waist, he guided her around the fire, hips pressed together. He picked up the hand that was clutching his chest, holding it tightly in his as they danced.  Every fourth beat he switched up the movement of his hips, dipping into hers, and each time she felt it straight to her core. The smell of tequila lingered in the air between them, along with something stronger.

As the song neared an end, Arthur dipped Sadie back.  She kicked one leg up, sliding it ever so slowly up his thigh.  Arching her back, she rolled her body up his as he raised her from the dip.  Maybe it was the tequila, maybe it was the fire beside them, but Sadie was burning up.  Arthur’s hand dipped lower, leaving her waist and trailing down to her hip. Grabbing her hips with both hands he pulled her against him, his belt buckle digging into her.  She let out a small gasp at the motion, shifting so that the pressure from the belt buckle hit her a little lower. Arthur watched her adjust, still swaying slowly to the music, and something darkened in his blue eyes.  

They were no longer dancing, instead just grinding against each other in rhythm to the music.  Sadie’s head was swimming from the tequila, she could feel each beat roll over her like waves and she was ready to be swept away.  Tipping her head back, she closed her eyes and focused on the sensation of Arthur’s body against hers. The motion of his hips moving against hers, his thickly muscled thighs pressing between her own.  That belt buckle, rubbing along the seam of her pants in just the right place. Large hands gripping her hips, pulling them impossibly closer and closer.

Who needed music when the pounding beat of her heart was going perfectly to their movement.  Finally opening her eyes back up, Sadie saw an intensely focused expression on Arthur’s face as he danced.  He raised his eyes to hers, and she nearly fell back from the fire burning there. She felt like a rabbit caught in the line of sight of a wolf.  Except, this rabbit wanted to be caught by that wolf. Devoured by that wolf.

The thought floated there in her mind pleasantly, sending a throbbing heat between her legs.  Arthur looked on curiously, watching her change in expression. Stilling, he held her close despite the music continuing around them.  He slid one hand slowly up her back and cradled her head, long fingers tangling in her hair. Blue eyes flickered down to her lips, and instinctively Sadie tilted her face toward his.  They hovered there, hooded eyes blinking up at him, while the world spun around them.

After an eternity Arthur leaned in, ghosting his lips against hers.  It was the softest touch she’d ever felt in her life, she wasn’t sure that she hadn’t imagined it.  Arthur stood there an inch from her face, his mouth hanging open slightly. His breath came in short, ragged bursts.  Sadie leaned in toward him, but he didn’t move, just stared down at her. A long sigh escaped Sadie’s lips, hanging there in the space between them, before Arthur pressed his lips against hers again.

This time there was power behind the kiss, his lips pressing firmly against hers.  Sadie felt herself melt into the kiss, her body sliding against his. The hand that was in her hair tightened its grip, pulling her head back as he tugged on her pleasantly.  She moaned against his lips, and he growled in response. Fingers digging into her hips, he pulled her into him. Their hips slammed together, his belt buckle again hitting her just right.  She bit down on his lip at the impact, drawing another growl from him.

The music slowly died down, drawing them apart to gasp for air.  Arthur let her go, running a hand through his hair and catching his breath.  He kept shooting her glances out of the corner of his eye, an almost nervous expression on his face.  Sadie’s whole body hummed with warmth, and she grabbed his hand in both of hers.

“Come on cowboy.” She said, dragging him away from the fire.  

He smiled, that mischievous glint returning to his eyes.  He allowed her to lead him over to his cabin, eyeing up the way her hips swayed from side to side.  The leather of her pants clung to her curves as she walked, making his mouth water.

Going up the stairs to the cabin’s porch, Arthur tugged Sadie back against him.  Snaking an arm around her waist, he nibbled at her neck. She tilted her head, giving him easier access, a little moan escaping her lips as he trailed kisses up behind her ear.  Hooking her fingers in his suspenders, she pulled him flush against her. A laugh rumbled from his chest, his lips smiling against the skin of her neck. Sadie plunged her hand into his hair, pulling it as she drew his face to hers.  Crushing their lips together, she kissed the smile straight off of his face.

Breaking apart for air, Arthur looked down at her in awe.  “You sure about this?” He asked.

Ignoring his question, Sadie shut him up with another kiss, her hands fumbling behind them to try and find the doorknob.  Arthur figured out what she was doing, pulling away from her to open the door with ease. Sadie pushed him into the cabin, kicking the door shut hard behind them.  Arthur held on tight to her waist, pulling her roughly against him as their lips reunited. It was dark in the cabin, the only light coming through the windows from the distant fire.  Sadie tore away from Arthur’s lips to suck hard on his neck, her fingers undoing the first several buttons on his shirt. He leaned back to give her better access, feeling dizzy as she kissed each bit of his chest that became exposed button by button.  There was a loud snap as she flung his suspenders across the cabin and slid his shirt from his shoulders.

“We should light a fire.” Sadie said suddenly, her voice coming out raspy and wild.

“Sure, yeah.  We could do that.” Arthur agreed shakily, his hands sliding up and down her waist.

“I want to see you.” Sadie said.

Arthur jumped to it, striking a match and starting a fire in the fireplace quickly.  As soon as it was burning, Sadie pulled him up to his feet. She ran her hands along his chest, reverence shining from her dark eyes.  Arthur let her inspect him, loving the hungry look she gave him as she took in the view of his muscles and broad shoulders in the flickering light.  

“You look good enough to eat.” Sadie whispered, her fingernails trailing down his chest to his stomach, hovering along the trail of hair at the top of his pants.

Arthur let out a small chuckle at her words, spreading his legs a bit as he gazed down at her.  He had a vague idea of what she might mean by that, the idea becoming a little clearer as she licked her lips while eyeing him up.  Suddenly she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch, pushing him down onto it. He looked up at her curiously as she stood in front of him, a ghost of a smile across her delicate lips.  

The faint pounding of the drums from outside drifted through the windows, sounding like a heartbeat pulsing through the house.  Sadie swayed back and forth slowly along with the beat, her hands sliding up and down her shirt as she looked at Arthur. His long legs stuck out from the couch, his thickly muscled arms draped along the back.  That curious smile was on his face as he watched her.

“Are you coming back over here?” He finally asked as she continued to dance by herself in front of the fire.

“In a minute.” She teased, spinning around to hold onto the mantle and looking at him over her shoulder.  “Just enjoy the view.”

Arthur cocked his head, letting his eyes glide over her frame silhouetted against the bright fire.  Tossing her boots off by the door, she slowly slid her pants down her hips and let them hit the floor with a quiet thud.  Kicking them to the side, she ran her fingernails along her thighs and swayed back and forth as she sunk nearly to the floor.  Her long shirt pooled around her thighs as she spread her legs wide, fingernails tracing long lines on the soft inner part of her legs.  Arthur leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, eagerly hanging on to her every move. The fire cast such deep shadows that he couldn’t make out more than just a magnetic darkness between her thighs, and Sadie smirked at him as she caught him looking.  Rocking her hips back and forth she stood back up and moved a little closer to him, just out of reach.

His fingers flexed as he watched her dance to the distant drums, wanting his hands to replace hers on those smooth white thighs.  His erection strained almost painfully against his pants, and one hand moved to rub against it as he watched her. Sadie’s smirk grew when she spotted what he was doing, moving one of her hands to unbutton her shirt.  

Turning her back to him, she undid her shirt ever so slowly, letting the fabric slide down and expose her shoulders and back inch by inch.  She gracefully swiveled her hips back and forth as her shirt slid lower to expose the small of her back, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Arthur was watching.  He was palming himself, mouth hanging open, and his eyes locked with hers. It filled her entire body with heat teasing him like this, seeing him panting and touching himself as he watched her strip down in front of him.  

He held his breath as she dropped her shirt to the ground, letting her bare skin shine in the fire light as she turned slowly to face him.  All of her curves seemed to glow from the flames, and Arthur let out a groan, motioning her over to him.

“Get over here.” He ordered, voice low like gravel.

Sadie let out a low laugh, spinning slowly and letting him take in the full view of her naked body.  He reached out and grabbed her hips, drawing her down into his lap. One hand ran up the sharp curve of her small waist, raking his nails along her back, drawing out a shiver from Sadie.  The other found her thigh, rough large palm sliding across her sensitive skin. Sadie leaned into his touch, her lips finding his and kissing him deeply. The hand on her thigh slid around to grip her ass, drawing her hips down onto his lap hard.  

Trailing her nails along the bare skin of his chest, Sadie slid from Arthur’s lap onto the floor at his feet. Arthur reached for her, frowning when she slapped his hands away.  She grinned up at him as her hands tugged at the fly of his pants, yanking them down his hips. She let out a pleased gasp as Arthur’s full length sprang free from his pants and bobbed in the air.  Sliding her tongue along her lips, she looked up at Arthur’s face before flicking her tongue out and licking his tip. His eyes fluttered shut, a long groan escaping his parted lips. Pleased, Sadie repeated the action before gliding the tip of her tongue along the underside of his cock.  It twitched in appreciation at the action, causing a big smile to spread across Sadie’s lips.

Gripping Arthur’s thick thighs with her hands, holding him still, she drew the weeping tip of his cock into her mouth.  Arthur’s hand shot out and cradled her head, keeping it in place. Sadie slid her mouth down along his length, sucking in slightly to create a tight vacuum in her mouth as she slid her tongue along him.  A deep moan slid from Arthur’s lips, his fingers digging into her scalp. His breath came out in shaky little gasps as she moved her head up and down his length, loving the sounds he made with each movement.  He was big and thick, too long to fit all the way in her mouth without gagging so she brought one hand up to slowly twist and rotate at his base as she bobbed up and down. Just hearing the noises falling from his lips was making her throb, so wet and ready for him.  But she had waited, ever so patiently, for this for a long time. She wanted to enjoy playing with her toy a bit first.

Arthur’s hips started bucking up into her mouth in rhythm with her hand, going deep down her throat.  She held her breath and let him thrust into her throat, feeling the power of his hips under her hands.  Letting out a little hum that vibrated against his cock, Sadie pulled back as his moans turned frantic, his hands digging into her hair painfully.  It felt like he was trying to pull her off of him, but she held his hips firmly against her and swallowed every last drop as he shot against the roof of her mouth.  She kissed the still weeping tip of his cock before climbing up to his lap. Arthur sat there stunned, a silly little smile on his lips, and blinked down at her happily.

“You are truly somethin’ else.” He said, catching his breath.

Sadie laughed and kissed his lips, her nails scratching up and and down his chest pleasantly.  He made a low rumble at her touch, almost like a purr from a cat. After a few minutes his breathing evened out, his hands finding her waist and pulling her closer to him.  Sadie could feel him growing hard again against her thigh as he kissed her, passion building as their lips slid together.

Grabbing one of his hands, Sadie dragged it down between her legs.  He groaned as he felt her soft folds, felt her wet and warm and ready for him.  She moved his finger to trace her clit, just enough pressure to draw out a little gasp from her as his fingers repeated the motion on their own.  He made a tiny circle around it, tentative as if he was scared to hurt her. Their breath came in hot little wisps between them, filling the space as Sadie arched into Arthur’s touch.  One hand gripped her ass, fingers digging into her flesh as the other touched her ever so gently. His eyes kept switching between his hand and her face, his pulse racing harder and harder each time her eyes fluttered at his touch.  Pretty little moans were floating from her mouth, warm and soft as they fell onto his chest.

Moving his hand lower, Arthur parted Sadie’s lips and let his finger slide through the wetness to her entrance.  He hovered there, his hand just wrapped inside her lips, savoring how warm it was. Sadie held his gaze, eager to have him touch her but wanting to see what he would do.  She let out a ragged moan when he finally dipped one finger inside of her, head falling back and her eyes closing. Just one finger, rough and thick, but it already felt so good.  Arthur slid the finger back out and brought it to his lips, sucking all of her wetness off with a quiet “mm”.

Without warning he scooped her up in his arms, trapping her mouth in a heated kiss before tossing her onto the bed.  A pleasant shiver ran through her whole body as Arthur loomed over her, again giving her the sense of being a wolf’s prey.  He stood over her for a moment, his eyes roving over her body hungrily. Kneeling at the foot of the bed he dragged her to him, spreading her thighs wide.  Sadie lay back, letting her legs fall over his shoulders as Arthur placed a wet, open kiss to her folds. He glanced up to see if she liked it, and laughed when she shoved his face back against her pussy.  

“You taste so good.” He murmured, letting his tongue run up and down her labia.

Sadie bucked her hips up into his face in response, gasping when he sucked on her clit.  He moved his tongue around the little nub in a circle teasingly before sucking down on it again, drawing out a loud moan from Sadie.  Her fingers laced through his hair, tugging on it as he slipped a finger deep inside her warmth. Moving slowly in and out of her, Arthur continued sucking on her clit, encouraged each time she moaned and pushed his face further into her.  He seemed to have found just the right rhythm for her, his fingers and tongue matching and drawing out frantic moans and sighs from her. She began arching up into his mouth, breath ragged and muscles tight around his finger.

“Arthur!” She gasped, a deep shudder rolling through her body into him.  

He looked down at her, loving the sound of his name coming from her lips as she lay there coming apart from his hand and mouth.  Her body began to tremble as she pulled his face back down, grinding against him. She was so close, each move of his finger and tongue brought her closer and closer.  Electricity buzzed through her veins, every inch of her body fuzzy and hot and it was too much. When his lips closed back around her clit, his tongue flicking out at just the right spot, she arched up into his mouth.  Eyes shut tight, she let the waves of pleasure roll through her body as she chanted his name over and over again.

The blankets rustled as Arthur pulled her shaking body up into the middle of the bed.  He kissed her forehead, cheeks, down to her neck and chest. Sadie felt so warm, and couldn’t seem to find her arms or legs.  She looked at Arthur and clumsily brought a hand up to cradle his cheek. Beneath her hand, she could feel his whole body shaking and it helped clear the fog that was rolling through her head.  She ached, throbbed deep inside from needing to be filled. His finger had been delicious, but it wasn’t what she wanted. What she’d been needing for so long. Reaching down between them, she ran her fingertips over his length, hard and leaking onto her skin.  Arthur groaned at the touch, his hips rolling into her hand.

“Take me.” Sadie breathed into the warm air.

Arthur didn’t need to be told twice.  Kissing her deeply on the lips, he moved to line himself up with her entrance.  Sadie gripped his shoulders as he slowly sunk into her to the hilt, both of them letting out loud groans.  

“Finally.” She gasped, a little laugh fluttering from her lips.  

Arthur chuckled too, though it quickly turned to a moan as the motion caused him to slide a bit inside of her.  Sadie let out a low moan, her legs hooking around his hips. Shocks of electricity spread from deep inside her stomach, out to the far tips of her body as he began slowly moving inside of her.  Thrusting slowly, he looked down at Sadie to watch her face as he rocked back against her. She felt so good, so impossibly good that he was already unraveling. Her braid had come undone at some point, her long blond hair spilled out onto the bed around her like a halo.  Her face was flushed, the pink standing out against her pale skin and freckles. It took his breath away, looking at her panting and moaning beneath him like some sort of wild goddess.

Sadie grew impatient with his slow thrusts and flipped them over so that she was on top of him.  Arthur lay beneath her, a shocked expression on his face. Sadie ran her nails down his chest, loving the hitch in his breath.  Rolling her hips down, she slid all the way down his length, feeling him hit her back walls. Arthur rumbled out a moan deep within his chest, his hands coming to hold onto her hips.  She grabbed his shoulders and slid up until only his head was inside of her before slamming back down on him.

“Oh god.” Arthur moaned, so loud that she felt it vibrate through her.

Rocking back against him a few times, she rode the tip of his head back and forth, back and forth in little circles until he was a whining, panting mess beneath her.  His fingers were bruising her hips, and trembles were wracking through his body as she sunk back down his length ever so slowly, again and again.

Leaning back and gripping Arthur’s thighs, Sadie pushed up with her legs and began gliding up and down on his cock.  Arthur opened his eyes, mesmerized by the vision of Sadie riding him and seeing him disappear deep inside of her. He began thrusting up into her slowly, matching the pace she was setting.  The bed creaked beneath them as their hips slammed together, the new angle causing him to hit something inside of her just right with each thrust. Sadie let her head fall back, hair trailing down her back and tickling his thighs.  Her nails scratched up and down his thighs as she rode up and down, her stomach coiling up tightly with energy.

Arthur changed the pace, his thrusts growing erratic and fast, and he pulled her down to him.  His arms wound tightly around her waist and back, pressing her into his chest as he kissed her.  The angle was almost too deep for her like this, she could feel him sliding in and out of her and hitting deep inside of her.  His body shook as he lost control, hips slamming up into her hard over and over again, filling the cabin with a wet _slap slap_ of their bodies.  Pulling her hair painfully, he drove into her until she cried out as his cock hit that sweet spot inside of her.  Over and over he hit that spot, now that he figured out just where it was and what it did to her. So hard. She couldn’t see, couldn’t hear anything except her own pounding heartbeat as blackness spilled into her mind and that buzzing of electricity flooded her body again.  Her muscles tightened around him, her back arching and causing them to press even further together.

Crying out, she fell over the edge, coming hard around him as she called out his name.

“Fill me up.” She gasped, still rolling through the orgasm.  

Having been hovering right at the edge, Arthur followed her command.  Shuddering hard against her, he came deep inside of her as her body clenched around him.  Dropping down beside him, Sadie curled up against his chest and kissed his lips as they hung open, gasping for breath.  Pleasant little aftershocks rolled through both of their bodies. Arthur let out a little hum as Sadie wiped the hair from his brow and placed a row of gentle kisses on his sweaty skin.  He let his eyes flutter shut, exhausted in the best way possible.

After laying together for awhile, Arthur was shaken awake as he felt the bed dip from Sadie climbing over him.  Forcing his eyes open, he spotted her wrapping up in a blue shirt. His shirt.

“Get back over here.” He rumbled, reaching for her hand.

Sadie let out a sleepy little laugh and complied, dropping the shirt on the ground before shuffling over to him.  Arthur drew her into his arms as soon as she was in reach, pulling her tightly against his broad chest. Sadie took a deep breath in, loving the sleepy smell that Arthur had.  His eyes were blinking at her, struggling to stay open. The dying flames of the fire reflected in his blue eyes, and Sadie could see her own face reflecting there too. She kissed him deeply before resting her head on his chest, listening to him breathe.  There was still a hint of a wheeze somewhere deep in his lungs, but it was almost drowned out by the loud pounding of his heart. As she drifted off to sleep, the heartbeat almost seemed to say “Sadie.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I am so sorry about being several days late posting this. I was having the hardest time making up my mind about where and exactly how things happened in this chapter, I seriously wrote out 5 different versions of this and couldn't make up my mind. I was annoying everyone in my life running through the different versions haha. Also it's dumb, but I threw myself in the part about Albert, since I am Moose :D
> 
> Thank you guys so much for being such great readers, really and truly it makes my day reading your reviews!


	13. Akéyamni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this last chapter was written while listening to Just to See You Smile by Mitchell Tenpenny and Versace on the Floor by Bruno Mars, if you wanted to listen while reading ;)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/13517030@N08/33899098848/in/dateposted-public/)

Charles hauled both his and Keya’s bags easily over one shoulder, following her small form along a worn path in the grass.  She led him to a little cabin that was nestled in pine trees at the water’s edge. The sound of the waves gently lapping against the rocky shore drifted softly over to them as they climbed onto the porch.  Keya slid the door open and stepped aside to let Charles in, carefully studying his reaction. 

He looked around the cozy home, his dark eyes drifting over everything.  A massive wood burning stove took up an entire corner of the cabin, dried herbs and vegetables hanging from the ceiling and walls around it.  A large stone fireplace filled the center of the room, a pair of chairs and a couch surrounding it. Two doors led to the back of the house, he could see a bed in one so he dropped their bags on the floor there.  

“So, I shouldn’t go tell my father to set up a guest tipi for you?  You’ll stay with me?” Keya asked, her eyes sparkling at him.

“I’d like to stay, as long as you’ll have me.” Charles said, meeting her gaze.

Keya beamed.  “Looks like you’re stuck here forever then.”

They gazed at each other for a long time, broad smiles matched on each face.  Charles reached out and rubbed his thumb along Keya’s cheekbone, smiling as her eyes fluttered shut at the touch.  

“I… think I should probably go talk to your father then.”  He said quietly, shifting his weight between his feet.

Keya nodded, letting out a sigh.  “It’s for the best. The entire village probably just watched you carry your things into my home.  He ought to hear it from you, not them.”

She led him to the doorway, kissing his lips gently.  He let out a little hum against her lips before pulling away.  Keya followed him out onto the porch, taking note that his head almost reached the eaves of the roof.  

“Which cabin is - “ Charles started to ask, before Keya cut in with a giggle.

“It’s the one with him sitting on the porch, staring at us.” She said, pointing unnecessarily in the direction of her father’s cabin.

Charles sucked in a deep breath, giving one last lingering look at Keya.  With determined steps he walked along the water’s edge over to the large cabin that was set near the middle of the village.  Rains Fall watched him as he approached, the ghost of a smile on his worn face.

Charles raised a hand in greeting as he reached the bottom step, his heart in his throat.

“Hello again my son.  Come on up here.” Rains Fall called out, gesturing to the empty chair beside him on the porch.  

Charles slowly lowered himself in the chair, staring at his hands before finally looking up to meet Rains Fall’s gaze.  

“Sir, I wanted to talk to you.  About your daughter.” Charles began, forcing his voice to remain calm.

Rains Fall let out a chuckle, leaning back in his seat as he studied Charles.  

“I figured as much.  The moment you two rode in here, side by side, I knew in my heart that your souls had found each other.” He paused, smiling gently at Charles nervous expression.

“There is no need to be nervous.  You are a good man, honorable. You fought beside my son, helped us when no one else would.  Rode with us and brought our people to safety. I know that you will take care of my daughter, watch over her and keep her safe when I am gone.  One day you two will lead these people with honor. I could not have wished for a braver man for my daughter.”

Charles felt a flood of emotions as he let Rains Fall’s words wash over him.  He had not expected this open acceptance of their relationship. Certainly not praise of his character or such a deep level of trust.  Heat rushed to his cheeks as a tear struggled against his eyelashes. Charles looked down at his hands, leaning forward to rest on his elbows.  Once he’d regained control over his emotions, he looked back up at Rains Fall.

“I will work hard, every day, to live up to your expectations of me.  I will do everything I can to keep Keya and the Wapiti people safe.” 

Rains Fall nodded, his eyes soft as he looked over at Charles.  He meant every word that he had said, and he hoped that Charles could feel that.    

“I know that you will.  Now I have some preparations to finish for tonight.  We’ve waited a long time for you to return to us.” He pursed his lips and tilted his head toward the lake, dismissing Charles.  

Walking back along the path toward Keya’s little cabin, Charles looked out at the water.  The sun was sinking fast, the last warm rays of light casting long shadows along the ground at his feet.  He could see Taima and Tashunke racing together across the field, it had been far too long since they had been able to run free in the open.  

A spattering of purple coneflowers growing near the path caught his eye.  Dropping down to the ground, he plucked a handful and gathered them into a bouquet.  The flowers released a sweet smell as he stood back up and walked the rest of the way to Keya’s door.  His door now, too. 

He hovered there a moment, gathering his thoughts on that quiet little porch.  The rough wood creaked beneath his large boots, a warm breeze blowing across his skin and mingling pleasantly with the scent of the flowers.  Voices drifted across the valley, laughter and muffled words that he couldn’t catch but the happiness within those words traveled clearly through the air.  Horses snuffled and snorted in the distance, their hooves a soft rumble over the rich earth. It was all new to his ears, but it echoed memories that were buried in his heart.  Memories of a home he’d been dreaming of since he was a boy. A home that had been stolen away from him, that he’d forced himself to believe he’d never have again. That he’d never truly belong anywhere again.  Yet here he was, about to start a new life in a place that felt so right in his heart. Home had always been just a dream, a memory, and now it was finally real.

The heavy wooden door creaked as he slid it open, peeking his head into the warm cabin.  The sound of running water came from behind the bathroom door, and Keya’s voice fluttered across the space to him.  She was singing something quietly, though the words were in Wapiti he could tell that it was a love song simply by the way her voice caressed each word and note.  

Standing awkwardly near the door a moment longer, Charles shut the door quietly and moved to the fireplace.  A faded photograph of Eagle Flies and Paytah sat framed on the mantle, both men posing stoic and proud against a painted backdrop of the Heartlands.  A pang of sadness rattled at his chest as he studied Eagle Flies face, forever young and handsome and brave. There would never be lines marring that face, never peace to replace the fire burning in those dark almond eyes.  

The pipes squeaked as Keya shut the water off, drawing Charles gaze back toward the door separating them.  Moving to one of the chairs, he sat down and cradled the flowers in his large hands. It felt like an eternity as he sat there patiently waiting, but finally the door opened to reveal Keya.  Her hair hung around her shoulders, dripping onto the pretty purple ribbon dress that she had changed into. Charles ran his eyes slowly down her front, his heart hovering heavy in his throat as he looked at her.

Keya smiled from ear to ear as she spotted him, her eyes shining.  She spun around so that the flared bottom of the dress billowed around her calves, the stripes of ribbons shining in the dying sunlight.      

“Beautiful.” He finally said, his voice coming out low. 

Keya tipped onto her toes to press a kiss to Charles throat, right against his pulse.  Her fingers wrapped around his hand and the bouquet of flowers, pulling it up between them.  She inhaled the sweet scent wafting from the purple petals, noting that they matched her dress.  Gently she pulled the head off one of the flowers and tucked it up into Charles hair, her fingers tracing the curve of his ear before cradling his face.  A shiver ran down his body at her touch, drawing a smile from her lips. 

“There’s still water left, if you’d like.” Keya said, pulling away slightly.

Charles nodded, his mind still hovering with the ghost of her fingertips on his skin.  She tilted her head toward the bathroom, raising an eyebrow at him. Walking over to the bedroom, he pulled out the nicest clean clothes he could find from his bag.  They certainly didn’t compare to the beautiful ribbon dress that Keya was wearing, but if they were good enough for John and Abigail’s wedding then they would do for tonight.  He shot a glance over his shoulder at Keya as he headed into the bathroom, his eyes soft as he watched her glide around the room. Her small bare feet made no sound at all as she drifted across the wooden planks, the only sound the rustle of fabric from her dress.  He memorized the details and tucked them safely in his chest, finally feeling at home. 

~  

After spending far too much time hugging, greeting and thanking every single member of the village, Keya and Charles were finally able to steal away to a grassy patch near the fire and just enjoy the party.   Keya picked at her food, barely eating a bite while Charles tried not to inhale everything on his place. Everything was delicious, he knew that if he wasn’t careful he’d need a new wardrobe before summer ended.  Glancing down at Keya’s full plate, he leaned forward and stilled her hand from moving the food around aimlessly.

“Feeling alright?” He asked.

Keya chewed on her bottom lip, thinking over her response.  “Just got a lot on my mind.” 

Her eyes fluttered up to his, still chewing on her lip.  He wondered for a moment at what she could possibly be dwelling on, now that they were finally safe and settled here.  His eyes focused on her lips, his mouth watering slightly as a sliver of pink appeared, her tongue gliding along her full bottom lip.  Their eyes met, fire burning within both pair of dark orbs. 

Oh.

He swallowed when he realized where her train of thought must be.  Squeezing her hand, he nuzzled his nose against her cheek until she smiled.  A pretty flush was spreading across her cheeks and down to her neck, he let his eyes follow the trail.    

Charles raised his eyebrows as she locked eyes with him, something mischievous glinting there.  He felt his pulse quicken, drawing her face up to his to steal a kiss. The heat that passed between their gliding lips matched the flickering flames before him, seeming to spread out across every inch of him.  

Pulling back from her lips, Charles spotted Sadie looking lost near the food tables.  He waved her over, knowing that if Keya kept looking at him like that and kissing him like that he wouldn’t last long out here.  All he really wanted was to throw her over his shoulder and run to the cabin, so Sadie’s company was a welcome distraction.

They shared a few sips of tequila before Keya became swept up in the music.  She pulled him out onto the grass, abandoning Sadie by the fire. Charles gave her a quick apology as he allowed himself to be pulled to the dance floor, his hopes of distraction tossed aside with the uneaten food on Keya’s plate.  

A slow song began to play, the guitar and banjo twanging out into the warm night air.  Keya slid her hands up to Charles’ shoulders as he wrapped his arms tightly around her small waist.  Pressing her cheek against his chest, she moved in step with his heartbeat instead of the music. She fit so perfectly in his arms, it was easy for them to sway back and forth as if they had been dancing together their whole life.  

Charles slid one hand, palm wide, along the curve of her spine up and down her back.  Keya leaned into the touch, her head tilting up to gaze at him as they swayed together.  The stars from the sky seemed to fill her eyes, shining there as if they never belonged anywhere else.  He’d steal every single one from the sky to hang there in her eyes if he could, the way she was looking at him.  

One song ended, another one started, over and over as the couple paid no mind.  Their heartbeats pounded out to each other as the pair danced, the only beat they needed.  Keya let out a contented sigh as Charles picked her up, holding her tight against his chest.  She tightened her arms around his neck, feet dangling in the air, and drew his face to hers to kiss him deeply.  A rumble came from his chest, vibrating against her lips. 

Before they could get swept away in the kiss, Charles slid Keya back down to the ground gently.  She pouted a little as he ran his fingers through her hair and stared down at her, his breath puffing out from his chest.  She was pleased to see that he looked flustered, his bottom lip swollen from her teeth. 

Glancing around at the crowd, Charles caught a glimpse of Sadie dragging Arthur away from the party.  He let out a rumbling laugh, obviously he wasn’t the only one eager to leave. Keya followed his eyes, hers widening when she spotted Sadie and Arthur disappearing into Arthur’s cabin.  Her body stiffened for a moment, face growing serious as she stared after them. After a few minutes Charles felt her relax in his arms, her face turning up to his. 

“I think I’ve had enough of a welcome home.  How about you?” She asked, that sparkle returning to her dark eyes.  

“Lead the way.” Charles said, holding her gaze.

Keya gripped his hand tightly as she pulled him through the crowd, away from the music and fire and into the dark.  The path back to her cabin wasn’t lit, the fireflies flickering and the gleam of the moon on the water the only guiding light.  

Charles scooped her up into his arms as they reached the porch, carrying her up into the cabin easily.  It was dark inside, only a few oil lamps giving off a soft glow. Stepping into the bedroom, Charles set Keya down gently on top of the beautifully quilted blanket on the bed.  He made quick work of kicking off his boots by the door, watching Keya slip her moccasins off as well. She patted the space beside her on the bed, and Charles eagerly accepted the invitation.  

As soon as he sat on the bed Keya pulled him to her, sliding into his lap.  He wrapped his arms around her, placing little kisses against her cheeks until she smiled up at him.  

“Hey.” He whispered, his lips grazing the sensitive skin of her ear.

“Hey.” She whispered back, her fingers clinging to his shirt.

They sat there gazing at each other for what felt like forever.  Charles pressed a trail of kisses along her cheeks before reaching her lips, drawing her bottom lip into his mouth gently. He pulled back to look at her, his pulse quickening from the desire clearly flashing in her soft brown eyes.  Her fingers released his shirt, moving instead to undo the buttons and reveal the smooth and scarred skin of his chest. She pressed her lips to each scar that was revealed, her breath warm and soft against his skin. He shook the shirt off of his shoulders, tossing it unceremoniously onto the floor.  Keya trailed kisses along his broad shoulders, the large muscles flexing beneath her lips. Her fingers followed the curve of his collar bones before trailing down his pecs, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Charles held his breath as she studied him with her hands, enraptured by the intense heat in her eyes and focused expression.  

At first her lips and fingers were barely a whisper across his skin.  They brushed across scars and smooth skin, gentle and reverent as if she was memorizing him.  Slowly the pressure in her hands increased, her movements more bold. Her nails scratched against his skin, drawing a little gasp from his lips, as she smiled up at him.  She repeated the motion, making little circles across his abs as her hands moved down toward his belt. Charles eyes followed her hand, leaning back so that she had easier access.  

Climbing off of his lap, she dragged his pants slowly down his legs and tossed them onto the floor near his shirt.  She licked her lips as she took in the full sight of his naked body in the lamp light. Trailing her fingertip along his length, Charles let out a low moan before gripping her hand in his. 

“My turn.” He said, his voice raspy and low.

He stood up, towering over her as he reached out and undid the leather ties in her braids.  Carding his fingers gently through her hair, he undid each braid to let her hair fall down her back.  Keya kept still, watching him closely. Setting the rawhide straps on the table next to the bed, he ran his hands along Keya’s shoulders and back, searching for buttons but not finding any.  She let out a little giggle when she realized what he was doing, pulling one of his hands down to the woven sash at her waist. He untied it, tossing it on the growing pile of clothes on the floor before turning to her.  Keya brought one hand up to her shoulder, slipping the now loose dress off of her and letting it pool at her feet in one fluid motion. 

Though the night was warm, she shivered at the hungry look that lay on Charles face as he took in the view of her naked body.  Her soft brown skin seemed to glow in the lamplight, warm and smooth like amber held up to the sun. He tilted his head to the side as he took his time just looking at her, even more beautiful than his imagination could have come up with.  His mouth hung open slightly, a large hand coming up to wipe absently at his full lips. 

Their eyes met across the short distance between them, the warm glow of the flickering lamp the only movement in the room.  Charles eyes took in every inch of her, trailing and lingering across her exposed skin. Savoring every detail as he took it in, he’d never seen anything more beautiful in all of his life.

“You’re perfect.” He said, his voice coming out low and rough with desire.

Keya glanced at the floor, then around the room before meeting his gaze.  She thought she might burn up from the fire in his eyes. Stepping forward, he reached a hand out and ran his calloused fingers down the curve of her neck to her collarbone before pressing his palm flat against her breastbone.  He could feel her shallow breaths beneath his fingers, the pounding of her heart inside her chest seeming to echo in the quiet room. He brought up his other hand, brushing her nipples with his fingertips and drawing out a little gasp from her.  Smiling, he felt the smooth skin of her ribs and then ran his hands to the small of her back. 

Stepping forward she pressed her body flush against him, one hand slipping between them.  Grasping his cock in her hand, she squeezed tightly, pulling a gutteral noise from him that was more vibration than sound.  Both hands grabbed her ass cheeks, pulling her up into his arms. Charles sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and kissed her roughly.  Keya moaned into his mouth, her pulse racing. He spun them around, shoving her onto the bed before dropping to his knees before her. Large, rough hands pushed her thighs open and Charles kneeled before her, his eyes hungry as he saw her already so wet for him.  

Charles trailed kisses slowly up Keya’s inner thighs, feeling her shiver against his lips.  He took his time making his way up her legs, loving the sharp breaths that would slip from Keya’s parted lips with each kiss to her skin.  Keya ran her fingers through his hair, drawing his face in and let out a loud moan when his tongue flicked out along her folds. He chuckled between her thighs before running just the very tip of his tongue around her clit.  She gasped, shoving his head forward, and he flicked the sensitive little nub with his tongue again. Charles let his fingertips glide up and down her inner thigh, causing goosebumps to follow his touch. 

Sliding one finger up to her entrance, Charles smiling softly at Keya’s eagerness as she moved her hips to try and have him slip in.  He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling. Returning to the task at hand, a moan vibrated against his face as he sucked on her clit at the same moment as his finger slid into her.  Keya’s head rolled back, her hips thrusting up to meet his lips as her fingers pulled on his hair. 

After a few minutes of gently stretching her, he slid another finger inside.  Keya let out a long “mm” as she adjusted to the feeling, a pleased smile crossing her face.  Curling his fingers up and dragging them along her top wall, Keya’s body shuddered into his hand.  He grinned against her folds, his tongue darting back out and around her clit once more as he felt her start to come undone around his fingers.  She let out a loud moan at the action, her fingers tugging hard in his hair.

“Such pretty little sounds.” He said quietly, his voice heavy with want.  

Standing over her, he pulled his hand out and sucked his fingers clean.  Keya opened her eyes and looked up at him, her long eyelashes brushing her cheeks with each fluttery blink.  Charles gently lifted her fully onto the bed and crawled on top of her. His strong arms framed her shoulders on either side as he gazed down at her, his cock throbbing against her thigh.  A tiny whine escaped Keya’s lips as she lay there waiting for him to move, her hips bucking up to slide against him. 

Charles locked eyes with her as he lined himself up with her entrance.  She nodded, moving her hips again as if to nudge him forward and he sunk slowly into her.  If he had thought that she was tight around his fingers, it was nothing compared to the warm vice that gripped him now that he was deep inside of her.  He shut his eyes a minute and just let himself be surrounded by her. It was quite possibly the sweetest thing he’d ever felt in his life, being surrounded and deep within her.  Keya reached out, her hand cradling his face as she pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He hummed against her lips when she rolled her hips, forcing him to sink deeper into her.

A long, rumbling moan escaped his parted lips at the feeling and floated into Keya’s mouth.  She deepened the kiss as she rolled her hips so that he moved inside of her. She’d known he was big, seen it and felt in her hands, but to have him actually inside of her was a little overwhelming.  She felt complete in a way that she’d never expected, as if a missing piece had finally been found and put in place. Rocking up against his hips encouragingly, Charles broke the kiss to look down at her. 

“Charles” Keya whined, shifting so that he slid a little further inside her.  “Please.”

That was all he needed.  Pulling out of her slowly, he slid back in just as slow.  Both panting from the sensation, Keya dragging her nails down his back as he slowly thrust into her.  His arms shook as he tried to hold back from pounding her into the bed, instead setting a slow and gentle pace.  Keya was flushed beneath him, her dark hair spread out across the bed and the prettiest pink across her skin. Electricity seemed to buzz through every inch of their skin as they moved together, their thrusts picking up in speed and rhythm slowly.  

Keya readjusted her hips, wrapping her thighs around Charles’ thick waist and was rewarded by the head of his cock hitting a sweet spot inside of her with each thrust.  She threw her head back against the bed, nails digging painfully up and down his back. Charles was sure that there would be scratch marks scabbed on his skin in the morning but he didn’t care.  It felt good, that little bit of pain added to the surreal amount of pleasure that was tightly surrounding him. The sounds fluttering from Keya’s lips were drawing him closer to the edge with each thrust, knowing that it was him drawing that out of her set his blood on fire through his veins.  

It was a struggle for him to stay gentle as he thrust into her, he was sure that he had never been more turned on in his life.  Each little gasp of his name from her lips, each scratch of her nails, each roll of her hips meeting his perfectly was the sweetest thing he’d ever known.  It was her, the only thing that mattered in the world was her. She had become everything. Her soft skin against his, that intoxicating smell that mingled between them, all of it was surrounding him.  Drawing him in closer. 

Losing control, he began to pound into her, his hips frantic as they slapped against hers and filling the cabin with the sound of their skin meeting.  A moan spilled from her gasping lips, so wild and rough that it sounded more like a wolf howl than human. It sent lightning through every corner of his body, he started slamming into her full force and drawing more moans from her pretty mouth.  He’d been so worried about being too strong, hurting her but it seemed she’d been waiting for him to lose control. Keya pulled him to her, biting onto his lips hard enough to draw blood. Sliding her tongue along his bottom lip, she licked the blood away.   He could feel her muscles tightening around him with each thrust, her body shaking in a tremor that started in her core and spread out like waves across her. 

He had intended to take this slow, to go all night, but she was pulling him right along with her as she came.  Burying his face into her neck, he bit down on the soft space where her throat met her shoulder. She let out the loudest moan he’d ever heard, her back arching up into him as a shudder rolled through her entire body.  Her walls crushed around his cock as she came, and Charles followed along with her, spilling deep inside of her. 

A few shudders racked through both of them as Charles rolled onto his side, cradling Keya to his chest.  They lay there catching their breath for several minutes as the warm breeze blew through the window and across their skin.  A shiver ran through her body into his, and she leaned back so that she could see his face clearly. There was a soft expression on his face as he looked down at her, his eyes shining, so full of emotion that she lost her breath. 

“I think that you hung the moon in the sky.” Keya said quietly, her fingers ghosting over his skin.  

Charles furrowed his brow at the phrase, thinking on it a moment.  Hesitantly he leaned forward to press his forehead against hers. “I love you too.”  

He could feel Keya’s smile before he pulled back to see it, so bright that it warmed his body like a fire.  He knew he could easily spend the rest of his life chasing that fire, doing whatever he could to see her smile.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been seriously wonderful getting to write this and share it with all of you the last few weeks. This was my first OC ever, so it meant so much that you all genuinely enjoyed her. 
> 
> I've been sick since Easter so sorry for making you wait for this last chapter! 
> 
> Also I've been working on the outline for a modern AU, so keep an eye out for that in the future.
> 
> Thank you so so much for all of your support, and kind reviews. It has been the best being on this journey with you all! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Gorgeous sketch of Charles and Keya by mephistia-arts on tumblr


	14. Bonus Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephistia-Arts made an absolutely gorgeous picture of Charles and Keya, so here's a bonus "chapter"

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/13517030@N08/47002692574/in/dateposted-public/)

https://mephistia-arts.tumblr.com/


End file.
